The tale of a Misfortunate Fortune
by Yusuka-chan
Summary: Here begins the tale of two likely yet unlikely people. Will the events of history repeat itself or will it change? Indulge yourselves in their story of hatred, betrayl , anger, romance, and drama. AS the the tale of a misfortunate fortune begins. Naruhina/ song fic
1. Prologue

Heres my new story guys its just been wracking my brain forever and I just had to write this before I lost interset in it. So do enjoy.

 _Here begins the tale of two unlike yet likely people._

 _Will love conquer all or will tragedy befall?_

 _ **IT was a dark foggy night, far down a dark trail beyond the forest where lied an abandoned burned down mansion,lived a girl with hair as black as night as skin a pale as had beautiful eyes that seemed to glow as the moon shined down on her. The girl sat hidden inside a room in the broken mansion that seemed to have been kept in one piece. Her clothes were tattered and it looked like she hadnt eaten in years.**_

 ** _Im sure one would ask what a girl like her would be doing there in a place like that, but what you_** ** _dont know is she is not a normal girl. You see she is a vampire and last of her kind. The masion she resides in belongs to her clan of vampires that used to be alive. This was the Hyuuga clan a famous and strong Vampire clan that rivaled others, and the girl you see was Hinata Hyuuga the heir to the clan that fell greatly so many centuries ago. Yes Hinata has been alive for centuries , and as you know vampires need blood to survive._**

 ** _But Hinata was different, she did not crave for blood as did the other vampires of her clan. She would drink blood once in awhile much to her dislike but would eat normal things as humans did. Because of this Hinata was seen as an outcast, a weakling in the Hyuugas eyes._**

 ** _But if the so famous Hyuuga clan was so strong I bet you wonder how they died. Well ill tell you._**

* * *

-Feudal Times-

Hinata was the first born of Hyyuga Hiashi and her mother, she had a little sister later on but her mother ended up dieing giving birth to her. Hinata had unique eyes you could say her lilac ones contrasting with the hyuugas cold hard ones. It would usually take a week when they reached. The age of four to sprout their fangs but Hinata was late getting them at the age of 8 when Hanabi got them early at the age of 3.

Hinata was always looked down on being compared to her younger sister who was stronger than her. Hinata would often cry herself to sleep at night hating herself for how different she was. She was the only one who was able to cry while her family didn't harbor any human like emotions. Her father would belittle her favoring her father favoring her younger sister than her.

She was 10 now and her sister was 6 an was already able to hunt and drink blood while Hinata had not yet had her first taste of blood. Drinking blood for the first time at a young age was a big thing among the Hyuugas, it showed that you were now ready to be on your own and you were strong, it earned you great amount of respect among the Hyuugas. So you could imagine how it was for Hinata when Hanabi was the first to drink blood at her age and Hinata still had not because she was not yet ready. Hinata was summoned to her fathers chamber as he told her that at midnight she was going to have her first kill. Hinata was happy that she would have the chance to prove herself but also nervous about killing for the first time.

It was midnight as a 10 year old Hinata and her father stalked the dirt roads of a village two miles from the forest where their mansion resided. They waited until they finaly saw some people coming. They seemed to be coming late from a party, a woman and a man with a little boy that seemed to be Hinatas age. Hinata watched as they smiled happily hand in hand a bad feeling boiling down in the pit of her stomach.

"Now Hinata your target will be that boy and ill handle the parents" Hiashi said to his daughter

Hinata looked up at him uneasily not sure if she wanted to do this anymore, but she just nodded her head jumping from the house they perched upon. Hinata was wearing a pretty lilac kimono as she made her way to the happy walking family. She stopped in front of them and they also as they noticed her presence. Hinata studied the boy in front of her as did he as he looked at her in wonder and worry. Hinata realized that he reminded her of the sun, she always wondered what the sun felt like, but never got near it as her family taught her it was dangerous and could kill her, but she never understood how?

She looked up to see the family looking down at her in worry.

"T-they s-seem l-like s-such n-nice p-people but I-I d-don't w-want to h-hurt t-them. I have the t-to push these f-feelings away I I have to do this.'" Hinata thought to herself.

"Are you okay sweetie, what are you doing out late by yourself without your parents" the woman asked

Hinata only shook her head with it bowed down not showing her face, the boy then came up to Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry well find them" He side giving her a bright smile

Hinata put up her head looking him in the eyes as she felt warmth from him making hr blush a little.

"Is this h-how the sun w-would f-feel" Hinata thought to herself as she felt his touch warm up her whole body.

Hinata then frowned as she stuttered out something "S-sorry" She said with her meak voice

"What could you possibly be sorry fo-" The man couldn't finish as Hinatas father appeared knocking the man away and then grabbed the woman by the neck.

"Dad, Mom!" the boy yelled quickly letting go of Hinata

"V-vampires? R-run sweetie and don't look back" The woman said

Naruto clenched his fists and said" I promise ill come back for you guys don't worry ill get help" he said as he ran past Hinata with tears streaming down his face as fast as he can. Hinata only looked down feeling horrible at what was about to happen"

"Hinata don't let that boy escape you know what to do!" Hiashi yelled at her

Hinata instantly stiffened and was about to spring into motin when she heard the women yell haulting her movements.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY CHILD!" The woman screamed sprouting her fangs. The father also stood up determination and rage in his eyes as his fangs also came out. Both Hinata and Hiashi looked shocked at this.

"So your vampires, Hinata go after the boy ill take care of this." Hiashi said sternly

Hinata ran panicked as she searched for the boy .After awhile she found him hiding behind a tree. She walked up behind him being careful not to make any noise as she pinned him down. The boy screamed scared out of his mind as tears pooled out of his eyes.

"Get off of me! What did you do to my parents" He yelled struggling against Hinata

Hinatas bands shadowed her eyes as she answered " My fathers most likely killed them already" she finished without stuttering looking into his eyes. Hinata was shocked when she saw his eyes flash red and then saw fangs sprouting.

"If you killed them I swear ill kill you and your whole family" he finished darkly

Hinata looked frightened as she was not sure what to do. The look he gave her sent shivers up her spine but she quickly dismissed it. Hinata was not sure if it was okay to drink the blood of another vampire, she remembered being told something about this but was not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Hinata pushed her fears aside ignoring his threat that again gave her that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Hinatas fang came out as she whispered something to him.

"I-im s-sorry" Hinata said as the feeling in her stomach grew but disappeared quickly when she started to drink his blood. The boy struggle more to get her off of him as she started drinking from him.

Hinata has smelt blood before and seen everyone drinking it but she didn't like it, if anything it disgusted her but his blood tasted delicious and it made Hinata crave for more. Hinata was about to go into a frenzy her eyes turning into slits glowing brightly. As his blood went down her throat she could feel heat emenating from her. Hinata was drinking the boy dry when suddenly she felt a hard kick to her stomach making her fall off of him.

Hinata looked up in pain her eyes turning back to normal to see the boy with his red piercing eyes and sharp fangs looming over her. He looked sickly pale as if he was dying. He gave Hinata a look of hatred and disgust as he ran off into the forest with whatever little energy he had left. Hinata sat there ashamed and mortified at what she had done. Then she felt her father appear. She turned around to see that he looked very beaten up but his wounds were healing.

"Did you kill the boy. I would hope you did not try to drink his blood." Hiashi said in a warning tone

At hearing this Hinata stiffened and made up a lie "Yes I killed h-him and w-what of hi-his parents" Hinata questioned feeling the bad feeling in her gut again

Her father studied her his eyes narrowing. Hinata shifted uncomfortable under his gaze and was thankful when he began to speak.

"There dead, they put up a god fight and would've won if they didn't let petty feelings get in the way"

"We shall head back to the manner. And Hinata if you are lying about killing that boy and I find out you will have to deal with me" He said in a threatening tone.

Hinata nodded in fear and retreated back to the manner with her new something bad was going to happen but she wasn't sure when.

Hinata spent the next few years thinking about that day, bringing back that horrible feeling she felt whenever she thought about it. After that day Hinata was more spaced out then usual thinking unusual things hating herself as she wished she wasn't the way she was.

Hinata was 16 now and her sister was 12 at this age Hinata was supposed to be granted her birth right (her powers) but as usual Hinata was a late bloomer while Hanabi peaked early. Hinata was still spacing out more than ever and did not improve in her skills. The whole Hyuuga clan was called into a council meeting deciideing who should be the heir and this resulted with a lot of yelling on both sides.

"We have here Hinata Hyuuga and her sister Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata has not shown any promise in becoming a great heir as Hanabi has and shall remove her from being heir.

Everyone bursted out in commotion some happy while others unsure

"Its about time shes to weak"

"But her sisters too young and arrogant she would most likely bring this house down in flames"

"She hasn't even gotten her birth right yet unlike her sister who has greater power than any Hyuuga ever seen!"

Hanabi smirked at her sister at the comments being said as Hinata looked down.

"Enough we shall have them fight for heir to the death."

Everyone entered the the fighting arena, Hanabi was on the otherside getting into position smiling widely because she knew she would win. Hinata knew it to , Hanabi was always stronger than her and she gained her powers while she hadn't. She didn't see the point in this as she knew everyone knew that she would die, Hinata smirked whimsically she knew what was going through there heads. They just wanted to see a blood bath before she died. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts as they were told to begin.

Hanabi fangs poked out as did Hinatas as they bean to fight. Hanabi had more speed and strength than Hinata leaving her on the defensive. Hanabi managed to strike Hinata a few times creating gashes on her arms and legs. Hinata whimpered at this but ignored it as they healed. Hanabis eyes then glowed bright as she started to use her power. Hinata stiffened as she couldn't move, Hanabi controlling her. The match person told Hinata to finish the job as the sun was starting to come up. Nodding her head Hanabi took a kunai from the man preparing to strike Hinata through the heart.

"Goodbye…..Sister" Hanabi said with venom as she smiled bringing down the kunai

Hinata closed her eyes awaiting her death when nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see smoke coming inside the arena everyone rushed out realizing the house was on fire. Hanabi dropped the kunai running to her father and Neji who was retreating to safety in a safe room.

Hinata got up as everyone panicked and ran to her room where the fire didn't make its way. Hinata was not sure if she would be safe there but remembered her mothers words and trusted it. Hinata locked her door climbing onto her bed hugging herself. She looked outside her window to hear strange voices and to see people with weapons. Hinata watched as some of her family caught on fire screaming in pain turning into ashes dying, some trying to escape the fire ran into the sunlight their skin burning before they turned into ashes.

Hinata watched on in horror at this, her whole family was dying her and she hopped even though they hate her that her father, sister, and cousin was safe. The fire started to die down as the strangers made there way to an area that seemed to be unscathed. Hinata opened her eyes in horror as she knew this was there hide out.

Hinata heard screams of rage and protest as they were dragged out into a shade. Hinata watched on as one of the guys stabbed Neji throught the heart, Hinata covered her mouth to keep from screaming as she watched her cousin die. The man now went to Hanabi preparing to kill her , Hinata wanted to do something anything but she couldn't. Hinata heard a loud scream as Hanabi was stabbed.

"Hanabi!" Her father yelled

Hiashi looked up to see a different man come towards him with a kunai preparing to strike him in the heart.

"You!" Hiashi yelled before he died.

Hinata was now sobbing violently in her hands as her father died. The men later left after chacking to make sure no one survived.

* * *

-Around when auotomobiles were made time-

Hinata was very weak and was probably dying as she hasn't eaten anything. Hinata was laying down as she heard footsteps. She stiffened in fear as no one hasn't come by the are in centuries. Her heart than began to beat hard making her groan in pain. She started to feel that familiar feeling in her gut that made her even more frightened. Hinata didn't know what was going on or why she was reacting this way but ignored it. She heard the footsteps coming close to her room as her heart began to pulse harder. Hinata covered her mouth stiffiling the pain that escaped her lips. Hinata then backed up as she heard the footsteps in front of her door. Hinatas heart beat harder and faster as her fangs were beginning to come out. She didn't know what was going on as she couldn't control them trying to calm herself down Hinata felt her heart stop as the door to her room opened to reveal a tall masculine blonde male with beautiful blue eyes. Hinatas eyes widened in shock as his also widened as they caught each others eyes.

The blonde was the first to break the eye silence as his voice held worry.

"Hey are you okay, what are you doing in a place like this?" he questioned

Hinata just sat there gapping at him, he was extremely handsome she had to admit but that's not what drew her to him. She hasn't eaten in Centuries and she cant say she has never been so hungry for blood in her life as she did now. Her fangs began to extend as the man came closer her heart pulsing. Hinata gulped as the man was now in front of her reaching for her. He took Hinata by the hand and Hinata began to freak out the feeling in her stomach returning again.

"No!, g-get away!" She yelled

"Whoa calm down im not going to hurt you" said the man as he brought her straight into him. Hinata blushed and calmed down hearing his heart beat which made her want to bite him more but she kept herself under control.

"Come on you look like you've been couped up in there for years" the man said holding Hinatas hand whle walking towards where a door should've of been. Hinata felt the feeling again Hinata had been in her room for so long she didn't know if it was day until it was to late.

Hinata was standing outside with the man as he held her hand. Hinata had her eyes close waiting to die just like her family did but nothing happened. She opened her eyes in shock as she felt the warm sun on her pale skin and saw the beautiful blue sky. The man looked at Hinata as she blushed at his handsome face she realized he had three whisker marks.

"U…..uh t-thank you"

"Huh why?' he questioned

"Um f-for showing me the light" Hinata smiled

The male smiled back brightly at Hinata "Im Naruto"

Hinata looked at him in awe with a blush feeling that gut feeling but she ignored.

"Could s-someone with a smile like that and k-kind possibly be dangerous" she thought to herself

"Im HInata" Hinata answered Naruto

* * *

-A Month later-

Hinata sighed as she rememberd how they met. After he found her he gave her a place to live, food to eat, and even bought nice things for her. Even when Hinata told him her secret about being a vampire and had to show him her fangs to prove it he just smiled accepting her for who she didn't take long for Hinata to fall deeply in love with the blonde.

Hinata sighed as she was back in her old room waiting for Naruto. She remeberd him telling her to go to the place they first met for a surprise and Hinata was felt the feeling in her stomach and sat on her old bed in her room. She rembered her mother telling her her room had the protection of a forbidden magic to protect her when ever in the need. She also remembred her mother telling her that the little bit of magic that was stiil in the room followed a persons a will and could make anything happen but it was only a little bit so using that magic would be the last.

Hinata waited patiently for Naruto blushing as she thought of the many things he could have as a surprise for her. Hinata then gasped when she heard his voice but found it weird as she didn't sense him.

"Hinata close your eyes." Naruto said

"Okay?" Hinata said nervously Hinata did just that as she felt a hand wrap behind her back and then a sudden sharp pain in her heart. Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto with red piercing eyes and fangs that scared her. Hinata then looked down to see there was a kunai through her heart as tears began to fall from her eyes blood seeping through her dress.

"N-naruto w-why" Hinata groaned out feeling weak as Naruto still held onto her

"This was the surprise " he said with venom

Hinata looked into his red eyes seeing the hatred as she rembered him from all those centuries ago.

"y-your theat b-boy" Hinata said crying with her eyes wide

"Yeah the one whose parents you killed" Naruto said as he let go of her letting her fall to her bed.

"B-but I t-thought-" Hinata started feeling betrayed and hurt

"You thought wrong" Naruto said knowing what she was going to say

"This is for killing my family. I told you I would kill you and your whole family" Naruto said

Hinata groaned in pain crying as she pulled the kunai out of her she struggled to get up and then ran behind Naruto stabbing him behind the back throught the heart with the kunai.. Naruto fell to the floor along with Hinata spitting out blood.

"A-and t-this i-is f-for m-mines" Hinata struggled out

The two layed side by side looking each other in the eyes. Narutos red eyes turned back to blue as he was dying.

"H-hinata…I w-will never forgive you for w-what you've done. I w-will carry this with me in o-our next life and we w-wil be enemies. Naruto said with his last breath

""I…im….sorry. I just wish we could start over…m…maybe i..it would have….b…been d…differ-" was all Hinata could of managed out before they both died. Hinata never new she could be afraid of the dark as his eyes would haunt her.

The room glowed brightly as the two dead bodies floated up in the air and then puffed away leaving shimiring sparkles in the spot where they were.

* * *

-20th Century(I think that's what we are or is it 21st)-

Two babies are born one with blonde hair and the other with midnight hair.

 _Will History repeat itself or will it change?_

* * *

I completely over did it with this chapter it took my 5 FLIPPIN HOURS TO WRITE THIS ! I SHOULDNT OF WRITTEN THIS IN A BOOK BECAUSE APPARENTLY I GOT TO CARRIED AWAY WITH MY EXCITEMENT anyways i hope you liked it Review please!


	2. De Ja Vu?

-20th Century/21st still don't know what century we are-

Its been five years since the two babies have been born in the now present day Konoha. One born of the Namikaze Clan and the other born of the Hyuuga Clan. Are you confused as to how these clans have been reborn? Well you shouldn't be because if you were paying attention you would of known that our princess willed for another chance. Of course they would've been reborn anyways but because of her wish they were reborn a few centuries early. So now all the Hyuugas and the Namikazes are reborn each retaining their memories(Hinata and Naruto would after they drank blood that is). Now lets go into the story as we see how there lives unravel, though not everything in history can change.

-story-

It was day and Hinata was in the park as she wandered off by herself away from her guard. Five years old now she had a baby sister named Hanabi that was born over a year ago though at the cost of her mothers life. Hinata remembered the way her mother looked at her as she was on her death bed.

-Flashback-

Four year old Hinata was in the Nursery room with her mother as she had called for her. Hinata held her mothers cold hands as she tried to smile for her. Hinata looked deeply in her eyes

Her eyes held secrets as if she knew something she didn't. She looked on at Hinata with happy eyes with a hint of sadness hiding behind them. The life in her eyes were fading as she said her last words.

"Hinata ill always be with you, youll grow up to be a strong and beautiful young lady when you get older. No matter how many hardships you face there will always be someone out there for you. I hope you stay happy and smiling my little girl. Remember d..dont give….up" and with her last words she died.

Hinata tried to keep from crying trying to live up to her mothers words. She tried looking for consolation from her father but she noted that he held this unrelenting anger towards her in his eyes. It was if he was holding back his wrath for a special day. After that Hinata never really got close to her father afraid of him. She wondered if she had done something wrong that could of greatly upset him but she didn't know what.

_End Flashback-

Hinata was on the swing sulking as she remembered that sad day. Everyone seemed to have gotten over it like it was nothing but Hinata had not. It held pain in her heart but she always pushed it away as she tried to stay happy. Hinata snapped out of her depressing mood when she heard laughter. Hinata looked around as she saw a blonde boy around her age with his parents that were sitting on a bench laughing with him as he played. Hinata never had friends as no one really got close to her and who would blame them she was a vampire though no one knew that. So gathering her courage she walked to where the boy was which was by a slide to try and make her first friend.

Hinata made her way making a crack when she stepped on a twig. The young boy heard it as he turned around to see a girl about his age. He stopped his assent up the stairs to go down the slide to walk down to talk to girl. He noted that she had peculiar eyes nothing that he seen before and that she was twiddling her thumbs in a shy manner.

Hinata watched as the boy looked at her with confusion. Hinata then blushed finding that he was pretty cute. She also noted that he seemed familiar but didn't know from where. Gathering her courage Hinata tried to ask to play with him on failing horribly as she stuttered.

"c….can i…I p…play w..with….y..you?" Hinata asked in the softest voice

The boy didn't seem to hear as he questioned her loudly" Huh what was that!" He said brightly

Hinata blushed red as she got nervous stuttering inchoherently

"m.m..m…me…p….p…..p….pl-" Hinata tried to say but the boy cut her off

"Are you okay your face is getting red" He said. Putting his hand on her forehead like what his mother would do when he was sick he felt that she was hot.

"Oh no you have a fever" Naruto said completely confusing the heat from her face with a fever.

Hinata tried to stutter out that she wasn't sick but was to late as the boy took her by the hand and brought her to his parents.

"Hey mom, dad I found this girl and I think she has a fever" Naruto started

"Naruto what are-" His mother started but immediately stopped talking as she realized who was right next to him.

Both her and Narutos father jumped up. The mother grabbing Naruto to his side as he let go of Hinatas hand and the Father snarling eyes red and fangs out along with hers. Hinata stepped back a little frightened She didn't know there were other vampires especially one like her that could be in the sun without having a special seal worked upon or unless your different. Hinata could feel the hatred and the anger radiating off of them as it was directed towards her. Hinata didn't know what she did but it just seems like everyone hates her.

"You." The man growled out.

'Kushina make sure you keep Naruto close" He said quickly keeping his eyes on Hinata

Kushina looked around quickly holding Naruto close to her as if expecting someone to jump out.

Naruto saw that his parents revealed themselves which shocked and confused him .Theyve told him that he should keep what he is a secret so he wonder why they would reveal themselves to that girl he just met.

"Hey mom dad whats going on why are you looking at her like that?" He questioned

They didn't answer as they kept there eyes on Hinata.

Hinata was frightened she didn't know what she could have done to provoked them. She carefully stepped back shivering in fright as she was about to run away.

"Minato stop her if she gets away she'll tell them about us" Kushina said

Minato quickly grabbed Hinata by the arm stopping her from getting away as she yelped.

"I…i…d….dont….k…k…..know….w…what….i…..i..d…did but….. …..i wont….say….anything…please let m-me g…go" Hinata begged now crying

Minato was about to say something when Hinatas bodyguard came.

'Hinata-Sama!" He said

He jumped down in between Minato and Hinata making him separate from her.

"Its you…what have you done to lady Hinata" He asked getting ready to fight

Instead of answering they quickly disappeared. The body guard cursed and then turned to Hinata quite upset.

"You should not have run off lady Hinata we are going to head back to the Manor, know that I will alert Hiashi sama about this. "he finished grabbing Hinatas hand walking her home.

Hinata did not want to go home as she did not know what would happen if her father found out but what she did know is that it would not be pleasant. When they got home the body guard went into Hiashis office telling him about todays events. After that Hinata was summoned inside.

It was a long day after that as Hinata just went back to her room. Wincing every once In awhile and sniffling as tears poured down her face. Hinata got inside her room and climbed into her bed carefully, her woulds were healing slowly thanks to a technique they developed years ago. If Hinata said she was afraid of her father that was an understatement now she was downright terrified of him. Hinata layed her head against her window as she looked outside into the night sky. She thought back to that boy she saw at the park.

"Naruto" she said silently to herself as she thought of how warm her hand felt when he held her hand. Hinata lately drifted off to sleep the boy filling her dreams.

On the other side of Konoha was a small house that lived Naruto who was in his room. He heard his parents talking panickly about something but he didn't pay attention to it. He thought about what happened later on that day. His parents were acting weird and was growling at the girl, he believed named was Hinata, he couldn't help but feel that he knew her before but dismissed it. He soon drifted off to sleep her face invading his dreams.

Its been five years since Hinata ever saw Naruto again. She wished to see him but she didn't know why. She was 10 now. She got her fangs when she was 8 which was later than any normal vampire should get their fangs, but that's it Hinata wasn't a normal vampire. Her sister got her fangs when she was three the earliest to sprout her fangs. Everyone looked down on Hinata and it made her feel sick. Her whole house just made her feel clusterphobic and she just wanted to run away. Hinata was homeschooled so she basically never left the house. But Hinata was now thankful as her father told her they were going out later that night. Hinata had a bad nagging feeling at the back of her mind but she ignored it. She just something anything to get her out of her house.

It was night now but instead of just her father being out with her there were also a few Hyuuga gaurds as well. Hinata was supicous of what was going on but did not question her father. She knew better to.

"Hinata we are going to focus on your first kill and later you will hunt your first meal" He said eyes narrowing

"And here they come" He said darkly

They were at the park Hinata met Naruto those years ago hiding behind a tree. They jumped out as soon as they heard them approach. Hinata gasped in shock when she saw Naruto and his family again.

"I….I have to…k…kill them" Hinata thought to herself in surprise

Naruto and his parents growled when they saw who approached, their eyes immediately tturned red apon the sight of them there fangs coming out.

"Hyuuga scum!" Kushina growled out

The Hyuugas also had there fangs out there eyes glowing as they growled.

"Namikaze's" Hiashi spat out with venom

"I will make sure to finish the job and get revenge on what your son did to us!" He said

"You will not harm our son this time" Minato said growling looking at Hinata specifically

Hinata shivered she saw the heated glance between the two groups then her eyes landed on Naruto. He looked at her with upmost hatred, anger and disgust his red eyes looking hard at her. Hinata got so scared that moment the way he looked at her reminded her of something, his eyes observing her it was just haunting and she didn't like it.

"Oh I see your boy has already tasted blood" Hiashi said

"Well no matter the blood that would only be shed here is yours attack!" Hiashi yelled to his gaurds

They immediately jumped into action trying to kill Kushina and Minato but they had trouble with it as they were stronger than them. Kushina and Minato quickly took care of them as the bodies dropped to the floor blood leaking everywhere.

Hinata looked to see that Naruto was not there and quickly looked around. Hiashi also noticed this and began to speak to her threateningly.

"Hinata find that boy and make sure you kill him I want to see his dead body as proof." Hiashi said sternly

"Hinata nodded her head shaking as she stalked off after Naruto.

"Hmm you don't seem as panicked as you were before about your son." Hiashi said

"That's because we know he wont die, we believe in our child" Minato said

"Don't be disappointed when you see his dead body, Hinata will most definently take care of the job or else she knows what would happen" Hiashi said

"Your horrible you make that girl do horrible things, I pity her" Kushina said disgusted

"Heh your petty feeling will be your undoing again!" Hiashi yelled as they started to fight

Hinata used her heightened sense of smell to find Naruto. She could smell remnants of ramen and followed them deep into the forest when she got to the area she saw his blonde hair sticking out behind a tree. Hinata quietly made her way towards him making sure not to make any noise as she pinned him down. Hinata couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Hinata found it odd that the boy didn't make any move but only smirked at her and then poof he was gone. Or so Hinata thought as she felt someone pin her to a tree by the throat. Hinata hit the tree so hard it cracked.

Hinata could hardly get air in her lungs as she opened her eyes to see Narutos red piercing eyes staring at her harshly. Hinata panicked feeling frightened as she struggled under his grip."

"l..let…g…go…o..of…m..me" Hinata whimpered

Narutos narrowed his eyes at her.

"I wont let you kill my family again" Naruto said as his grip tightened around her throat.

Hinata started to choke as tears started to stream down her face. Naruto started to bend down close enough to Hinatas ear as he was about to say something. Taking this chance Hinata bit Naruto on the neck her fangs piercing his neck. Naruto cried out in shock as he lost his balance falling along with Hinata on top of him. Hinata began t drink his blood , it tasting absoultely delicious to her her eyes turned into slits as continued drinking. Hinata then felt memories coming back to her, her eyes opening wide. Hinata then jumped off of Naruto controlling herself as she new what was going to come next.

Before Naruto could kick Hinata off of him she jumped off. Naruto then held his neck as he felt blood.

"Dammit" Naruto cursed under his breath. He then looked back at Hinata the surpire gone and the hatred settling back in place. He saw that she held sadness and betrayl in her eyes.

"So you remember huh" He said

"why?" Hinata whispered quietly but Naruto seemed to have heard her

"Why not?" he questioned back

Annoyance quickly flashed through Hinata eyes and then left.

"Cant we just …s..start…over" Hinata said meakly with sadness

"Look around you Hinata were back in the same situation again . do you really think I could ever befriend you" Naruto said

"I…" Hinata was gonna speak but then a yell had echoed through the forest.

"Minato noooooo!" Kushina yelled

"Naruto heard this as his eyes went wide in shock and panick quickly running back to the park. Naruto was faster than Hinata so he got there way before. Hinata later caught up to see a bloodied Minato and Kushina on the floor and a crying Naruto Blocking them from her father with his body.

"NO I will not let you get near them" Naruto said with determination

Hiashi simply stepped forward reeling his hands back. Hinata knowing what was going to happen quickly jumped pushing Naruto out of the way as her father striked air. Hinata got up to see her father looking at her extremely pissed which made her stay stiff.

Naruto also started to get up looking at Hinata shocked at what she did. He then looked back at his parents knowing they were dead he closed his eyes saddened by this. They said their goodbyes earlier before as they all know that this was inevitable. Naruto then suddenly felt something awaken in him. He quickly ran away while Hiashi was distracted getting to safety. He then noted to himself that he would not pursue Hinata and her family to kill them but they were still enemies and if he did feel threatened he would kill them if he had to only for saving him from death.

Hinata noticed Naruto was gone as she was still glued to her spot. Her father stepped menacingly toward Hinata anger written all over. He drew his hand back and slapped Hinata with such force that she hit into two tree breaking them. Hinata slumped down when she landed Hinata knew what awaited her and just stayed there .

"So he was just waiting for the moment to release his wraith on me" Hinata thought too her self

Hinata felt a shadow as she looked up to see the glowing eyes of her father the anger radiating off of him. The next thing that was hear through the night was a chilling crack and a loud pained filled scream.

…6 Years later…

Hinata was 16 now as she layed in her bed. Her alarm rang off alerting her it was time to get up. Hinata groogily got up and soon felt the energy burst inside her as she new wht day it was.

" Im Finally going to school!" Hinata thought excitedly

* * *

Wow I sure am writing long chapters for this story im gonna have to cut back on that…Please review XD


	3. First Days Embarrassment

Hey guys im sorry that im not able to update on a regular bases but my drive for my computer that's picks up internet is not working to my dislike so the only thing I can do for you guy is type four chapters and when I get the chance use a library computer to upload it. Anyways there has been a little confusion with my chapters so please do read what I type carefully because I have keywords in there that may answer any concerns.

* * *

"Mom, Dad I remember everything I cant believe you guys are back again, I was so sad and alone when you died." Said a 6 year old Naruto

"Oh Naruto-kun im happy that were together again" Kushina said

"Yeah, were sorry we weren't strong enough to be there with you as you grew up" Minato said sadly

'It doesn't matter, you're here now and were back together again like a happy family and this time you guys won't leave." As Naruto said that his parent's expressions turned sad.

"Naruto honey, we….we may not be there for you again." Kushina said downcast

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned confused

"What your mother is saying Naruto is that not everything in time can change, our fate has already been set, but you still have something to live for even if we die." Minato said

"What, what do you mean? I don't want you guys to leave me again" Naruto said now getting upset

"It's okay Naruto, just know well always be with you in here" Kushina said pointing to his heart

"Mom, Dad where are you guys going…wait up don't leave me!" Naruto screamed looking for them as they disappeared

The scenery changed to a park sky was blood red and it was dark. Naruto saw his parents down before Hiashi as he stabbed them in the heart.

"Nooooooooo!" "Mom Dad" Naruto screamed as he ran to them

"Run Naru.. to"

"NO mom dad wake up please!"

Crack…Naruto heard the snap of a stick under Hiashis foot as he made his way towards Naruto grabbing him by the throat"

"arggh let go of me!"

"Don't worry you'll see your parents in the afterlife."

"Gasp" Naruto eyes went wide as he saw Hiashi reel back his hand he saw him lunge his hand forward closing his eyes as he awaited his death.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Naruto shot up forward as a loud knocking awoken him from his nightmare. Naruto looked around and then after realizing he was just dreaming he calmed down and looked at the clock on the side of his bed. It was 6:45 and Naruto sighed as he knew he had school. Groogily getting up Naruto went out his room walking towards the front door. He opened it to see a reven haired boy and a pink haired girl standing at his door.

"Oh hey Teme, Sakura-chan"

"Arent you gonna get ready for school dobe"

"No im skipping again, I had that dream again"

"Hn…."

"You know you cant keep skipping you already missed three weeks of school and when are you gonna forget about that dream, you hardly look like your getting any sleep because of it."

"Sigh…I don't know after all these years now it plans to come back but I promise ill go to school Thursday guys you don't have to keep worrying about me"

"Okay but make sure at least try to get some sleep in I can see bags under you eyes and if those dreams continue well bring ino over."

"Yeah..Yeah oh yeah before I forget heres the work from before." Naruto said running inside to get his school work from out of his bag and giving it to Sakura.

"Well at least the dobe is smart enough to do his own work"

"Shut Up Teme!"

"Well see you later Naruto well come back and bring over any work you have to do"

"See you guys later" Naruto said as he closed his door

Naruto walked back into his room lying flat on his bed as he drifted back off too sleep

…Hinata….

BEEP…BEEP….BEEP….BEEP-

The alarm went off as Hinata hit it.

"Time for school!" Hinata said excitedly for the first time in years.

Hinata looked at the time on her clock to see that she had set it wrong and was already 40 minutes late for class. Hinata ran into the bathroom imidiately starting to panick.

This was the first time Hinata was actually attending school and she was excited for it. Her father had told her that she could finally go to school after finding out there were other vampires like her there(He completely didn't trust her, seeing as how her cousin and sister went to school even if there wasn't any vampires there). She would of attended last year but her family had some run ins with some clan enemy and found that it was too dangerous for her to leave the house except her cousin and sister. Apperantly Hinata was a target so she had to be homed schooled again for that year until the threat was at least taken care of.

Hinata ran out the bathroom and into her room rushing to put on her clothes she wore a short sleeved white blouse that held the Hyuuga symbol and a pleated skirt with the same. She didn't choose to wear this, her father had ordered the maids to pull out these clothes for her to wear on the first day saying something about making an impression of her class or something like that. Hinata imediately put on her baggy purple jacket hiding how the blouse showed her figure but not able to do anything about the also packed some extra clothes in her bag not wanting to wear the outfit for the whole day. Hinata then picked up her bag and ran downstairs looking for her cousin who was supposed to drop her to school. Walking by the front door she saw a note and took it reading it out loud.

"Heres the directions to the school your walking"

Hinata sighed as she finished read the note.

"Of course they would leave me, well now how am I gonna make it to school in time to catch a least the rest of my first class?" Hinata questioned herself as she walked outside to see that it was cloudy. Hinata then got an idea quickly looking around to make sure no one saw her she jumped high into the sky landing on top of a house quietly. She then looked at her directions and then followed it jumping from house to house.

She landed on the side walk seeing the school come into view and ran inside the gates. Hinata smiled as she made it there under five minutes, but she hoped no one including her family saw her using her powers in public. Hinata walked inside the buildings of the huge school already having a tour of the school before she walked towards the principals office. But what she didn't know was that there would be people out of class.

Walking up stairs Hinata made her way down the hall where the principals office should be. She saw others students staring at her and whispering behind her back.

"Is that girl new?"

"Why is she dressed like that?"

"She looks just like that Neji boy, I wonder if there related"

"It's a Hyuuga just look at her eyes, there the worst type of people"

"I wonder if she is just like Neji"

"Of course they are all Hyuugas are the same…"

The whispers continued as Hinata walked to the principals office making her bow her head and try to hide inside her jacket. Hinata side in relief as she finally made it running inside.

"How may I help you?" asked a lady looking at Hinata curiously.

Hinata jumped as she didn't notice her there. "ah…I..Im….n..new t..to the…s..school" Hinata stuttered

"Oh yes your Hinata Hyuuga, come this way the principal has been waiting for you for awhile now." She said as she lead them to door that said principal. Tsunade and opened it going inside.

"Tsunade-sama heres the new student"

"Oh thanks Shizune, please sit" Tsunade said to Hinata as she sat down

"welcome to Konoha High I am your principal Tsunade and this is my Assistant Shizune. If you ever need anything just come to us. Now heres your schedule.. your already late for your first class so heres a pass to excuse you." Tsunade said as she handed her the stuff

"T..thank y..you" Hinata stuttered out as she got up to leave. Hinata looked down at her schedule to what class she had first.

"Kakashi…..English" Hinata thought to herself as she read where the classroom should be. Upon arriving at the class Hinata could hear talking on the other side. Gulping she opened the door shyly and made her way inside. Everyone had stopped talking to see who had come in. Hinata didn't like this as everyone was staring at her she looked up to see some girls whispering and giggling as they looked at her.

"Oh no there talking about me aren't they" Hinata thought as a blush made its way to her cheeks.

"And who might you be" Said a silver haired man that one eye and his mouth covered holding a strange book.

"I..Im H..h..hinata H..Hyuuga…. im .n…n…new h..here" she squeaked as she gave him her pass.

The silver haired man took it reading it and then smiled or that's what Hinata thought as he began to speak.

"Well miss Hyuuga im Kakashi Hatake and im your English teacher how about you come and introduce yourself to the class"

Hinata didn't want to but did so anyways.

"Okay listen up class we have a new student here today and I hope you treat her good. Go ahead and introduce yourself" He said to her

"i..i..im H..h…h..hina-"

"We cant hear you!" yelled a boy from the back of the class

Hinatas blushed deepened as she tried to speak louder

"I..Im H..Hinata….H..h..hyuuga..a..and-"

"Oh great we have another Hyuuga in this school!" someone yelled from the back

"You're a Hyuuga dressed like that, the hyuugas I see actually dress nicely" A girl yelled

"What kind of Hyuuga stutters"

Hinatas face was a deep red as everyone continued to make fun of her

"Hey guys stop before you make her turn even more red than she is" someone else yelled

Everyone then began laughing at that. Hinata felt like crying. It was her first day and already she was a laughing stock

"All right guys that enough, she is a new student and its your job to make her feel welcomed" said Kakashi as he came to stand next her seeing her being made fun of

"Whatever Kakashi…" a boy grumbled

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him and then pointed Hinata to her seat. Hinata you can go sit there to empty seat by the window

"o..okay" Hinata said quietly her head still down

"Hey she cant sit there N-"

"Well hes not here and that was never his seat to begin with..he just decided to sit where he wanted" Kakashi said as he cut off the person

Hinata made her way up the stairs by her seat but only fell as she was tripped by someone.

"Ahhh!" Hinata screamed in surprise

Everyone laughed at her when she fell. Hinata looked up to see who sticked out there foot to only see a girl pink hair smiling smugly down at her.

"well aren't you clumsy you should watch your step" She said

Hinata only got up and walked to her seat her head down all the way,

"Hey I saw that Haruno!" Kakashi said annoyed

"What I did nothing its not my fault shes a clutz!" she yelled at kakashi which made everyone laugh

Hinatas head was on her desk as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"There goes the friend idea" she thought to herself

"She is so gonna get in trouble when he gets back..thats his seat and he dosent like anybody in it"

"Remember that boy that tried to take his seat.."

Hinata head went up as she caught a piece of their conversation."Im gonna get hurt for sitting in this seat" Hinata thought worriedly

"Enough talking lets go into your books on page 230" Kakashi said standing

"Whaaaaa" everyone complained

"why are we doing work we werent do any before" a boy said

"Well maybe you all should of thought about that before you decided to pick on the new student…now page 230"

"What!" Everyone yelled now staring daggers at Hinata

Hinata shrinked in her seat using a text book to hide her face.

"damn hyuugas.." someone grumbled but kakashi heard it

"Now you all have homework and you better do it because its getting graded"

"COME ON!" Everyone now pissed

"Do you want me to add more" Kakashi said threateningly

Everyone quited down frowning as Kakashi got back to the work.

Class seemed to go on forever after that everyone had their attention o Hinata seeming to have it out for her now. The bell rang and everyone got up except Hinata who waited until everyone left. Leaving Hinata went to her next class which was math. She got seated next to a boy who was in her first class. He didn't seem to fond of her as when she sat next to him he let out a growl and after hearing that Hinata made sure to scoot her chair as far away from him as possible.

"I thought school was gonna be fun and that I would make friends I didn't expect to be hated by everyone and to be made fun of" Hinata thought sadly

Hinata looked at the boy from the corner of her eye observing him. She noticed that he was really cute and that he had sharp teeth. Hinata looked away immediately when she felt him turn towards her way.

"Okay class do this algebra problem on the board" said there female teacher kurenai

Everyone was doing there work including Hinata who had already finished the problem. Hinata started playing with her pencil that ended up dropping out of her hands and rolled right next to the boy who looked to be sleeping.

"Okay Hinata you can ask him to get your pencil for you or you could leave him sleep and get the pencil yourself " Hinata went with the second choice as she did not want to risk him blowing up at her so stretching from her seat to his she tried to get her pencil. Hinata was close to getting it but ended up knocking it under his desk.

Hinata then began to freak as this happened. Quietly getting up out of her seat Hinata crawled on the floor to reach for his pencil that was under his desk. Hinatas hand stretched for her pancil knocking into his leg accidently making her freeze. She looked up to see him peering down at her with a glare. Hinata noticed he looked mighty pissed at her.

"What are you doing" he snarled

"N.. !" Hinata squeaked as she quickly grabbed her pencil and scrambled back to her seat which only resulted in her knocking her chair over making a loud bang as everyone looked up from what they were doing startled from the noise.

Hinata sat on the floor frozen as everyone stared at her.

"What is going o up there" Kurenai yelled looking at Hinata

"Ah..n.. …i..w…was..j.. …g.. my pencil" Hinata said panickly

"Ms Hyuuga because your new ill let you off the hook but another disturbance like that and youll be spending extra time after class

"y..yes…m..m..mam" Hinata said embarrassed as she went back in her seat after fixing it.

The bell rang and Hinata continued to her next class you can assume all her classes were not great the class Hinata came from which was science was the worst as a girl behind of her stuck there gum in her hair. It was lunch now so Hinata ran to the bathroom trying for 15 minutes to get the gum the out. The gum finally came out her hair without her having to cut it thankfully. She went to the cafeteria and stood in line waiting to get her food. When she did she walked out of the line looking for somewhere to sit, she finally found an empty table and made her way there but apparently some genius that walked pass her decided it was perfect to throw a banana peel on the floor. So Hinata ended up slipping on it making her scream in surprise.

Her tray flew out her hand as she fell on the floor hard the tray landing on her with food spilt all over her ruining her clothes. Everyone witnessed what happened making them laugh at her pointing fingers. One table that held a group of friends were laughing rolling on the floor as there plan worked. Hinata looked to see her cousin stare at her but couldn't read the expression on his face. Hinata got up from the floor running away from the people that was laughing at her crying as she ran to the bathroom.

Hinata entered entered the bathroom stall as she sat down crying into her hands. When she finally got ahold of herself she began to change out of her clothes and into the ones she packed in her bag. Hinata frowned as she couldn't wear her jacket as it was messed up. Hinata put on her T-shirt and baggy pants, she put her dirty clothes in a plastic bag and put it in her back pack. Walking out of the stall Hinata noticed how her T shirt did nothing to hid her figure and she frowned not wanting to leave so she didn't. Hinata stayed hidden in the bathroom until school was done. She had skipped gym and music class but was too upset to care.

Hinata came out of the bathroom when she heard the bell ring signaling school was finished. She thought hard about going to Tsunade but decided against it thinking that it would only cause more trouble. Hinata walked out into the school yard to see the group that was probably the reason for that banana peel incident and they smiled at her smugly Hinata looked away from them walking straight to the parking lot hoping that maybe her cousin was there.

"Hey Hinata how was lunch" one of the boys questioned which made the group of friends laugh.

Hinata continued to ignore them as she walked faster.

"Hey im talking to you Hyuuga"

Hinata now started running as she made her way to the parking lot. Hinata saw her cousing standing there leaning against the car as he waited for her. Neji had turned his head to her standing there, she was read in the face and was breathing hard. Hinata made her way to the front seat of the car and got inside. Neji did the same as he put the key in the ignition and turned the car on pulling out of the parking lot.

They drove away seeing the group smirking at them. The drive home was silent and tense as they said nothing towards each other. The reached to the mansion and Hinata was the first to get out the car running into the house. Hinata didn't even greet her sister like she usually would as she ran up to her room slammed the door and began to cry.

Neji walked into the house greeting Hanabi who greeted him back.

'Whats up with her" Hanabi questioned not that she cared

"Highschool" was all Neji said as he made his way to his room.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter I hope this one dosent seem rushed either.


	4. Trouble

Actually im starting to realise it's a good thing that im typing this much chapters because im going away soon for 9 days and I want have anything to use to type so im posting a lot of chapters out there so you guys can read up on while im away. I hope I get a new drive by then because my anger is flaming that I have no internet…..so stupid why in the world did I choose a computer and not a laptop these stupid things cant pick up internet like a laptop unless you have a cable or a drive!.….. Anyways Heres the story guys if you feel there are some harsh stuff in this chapter or mean just know that its my anger and frustration pouring into the story…im telling you the rage is burning in my heart like fire! It just sitting there ready to be let out

* * *

Its been three days since Hinatas started school and the group started bullying her. Everyday Hinata would come home crying herself to sleep. She was so stupid that day, she thought that someone had finally wanted to befriend her by the way they were being so nice. They exchanged emails which Hinata tried to message when she got home only to find out it was fake. After that Hinata started receive some very mean and harsh messages that made her even more depressed. Her father even called her to talk about how her phone bill increased making her get in trouble. One day Hinata almost got in a fight with one of the girls when she mistakley stepped on there foot. Boy was she thankful that a teacher was there.

Hinata was up very early and was already dressed for school wearing a baggy pants and jacket. She was downstairs with her bag in her hand quietly waiting for Neji as he got dressed. He made his way downstairs and out the door not acknowledging her as he went to the car. Hinata sighed as she followed behind him she was tired as she didn't sleep good waking up from a nightmare. She got in the car as they drove of to school.

Naruto Pov…

"Hey guys " said Naruto as he walked towards his friends that were sitting at their bench. Naruto was wearing a black and orange opened jacket with a black shirt underneath and black long pants.

"Oh hey Naruto its nice to see that your finally back to school it was so boring here without you well the first two weeks that is" His friend Kiba said.

"You know that not true, I bet if Temari, Gaara, and Kankouro was here you wouldn't care if I came or not" Naruto said

"That's half true because nobody can be louder than you Naruto and we would miss that" Kiba said smirking

"Shut up!, Oh yeah what mess did you guys get into while I was away" Naruto questioned smirking

"Well lets say we have a new student" Sakura started slowly knowing Naruto would love the news

"A new student huh… a boy or a girl" Naruto questioned as he walked over to Sakura and wrapped his hands around her

"A girl" Sauske started off smugly

Naruto started to grin widely as he heard that.

"And shes close to Neji" Shikamru said

"That bastard huh, what else"Naruto questioned getting very interested

"Shes a Hyuuga and that's not even the best" Ino finished excitedly

"This should be fun " Naruto said smiling widely as he heard the bell ring

…E.P…

Neji and Hinata pulled up into the parking lot as the bell rang. Hinata walked inside the school gates seeing the group that's been tormenting her from day one and ran inside before they saw her

"sniff sniff it looks like shes here guys" Kiba said sniffing the air

"Alright then lets go" Naruto said as he started to walk off the group following behind him.

Everyone watched as they walked inside of the school all the girls screaming out for the boys and all the guys eyeing the girls.

But the girls went even more crazy when Neji walked in coolly brushing past the group making the upset.

"Hey Hyuuga didn't you see me walking here" shouted out Naruto

Neji stopped walking to turn towards them " So what you all are beneath me nothing but scum, you should be glad you were even able to grace my presence" Neji said arrogantly

"Why is it that all you hyuugas have sticks up your assess" Naruto called out

Neji got annoyed by his comment "And what would some orphan know about being a Hyuuga" Neji countered leaving

Naruto looked like he was ready to beat him to death but his friends held him back.

"Wow Naruto you just got back and your already in a bad mood" Kiba said

"Whatever" Naruto said annoyed as they walked to their classes.

Hinata witnessed everything but didn't see who her cousin was arguing with so when they started to leave Hinata scrambled to her class going to her seat. She noticed that her teacher wasn't there and began to play with her fingers quietly. Soon everyone started to flood the class and then a few kids from the group before started to come in. When Hinata noticed this she put her head down to make it seem like she was sleeping. It always seemed to work whenever they would decide to trouble her.

"Hey look it's the princess Hyuuga" said Kiba

"And shes in your seat Naruto" Sakura said

Hinata stiffened in her seat at what she heard and a cold shiver ran up her spine

"This has got to be my unlucky day" Hinata thought to herself

Hinata still kept her head down not moving as she heard the said boy make his way up by her. He stopped right in front her and Hinata tried to keep still as she shivered in her seat.

"Oi your relative Neji got me pissed so you better get out of my seat before I make you" Naruto said

Hinata didn't move not because she didn't want to but she couldn't. The poor girl was glued to her seat scared. Hinata tried to sound brave as she started to speak up not wanting to make herself look like a fool in front of the audience that was now watching.

"I..w..w..was…a..a.a..ssingned…t..to..t.t.. …s..s…seat" Hinata said scared

"OHHHHHHH" was all everyone said as they knew that things were really gonna go down

Naruto was even more pissed at the answer" IM gonna give you five seconds for you to get out of my seat before I make you 5….." Naruto started to count down

Hinata was freaking out as he started to count down her nerves was going all over he place

4…..

Hinata tried to will her body to move but nothing ws happening

3…

"oh she is so gonna get it" said one of the students

2….

"Move dammit!" Hinata screamed in her mind

1….

Thata was the last number and Naruto practically grabbd the girl by the jacket harshly holding her up in the air.

Hinata yelped as she was jucked out of her seat into the air. Hinata looked down to see the blue angry yet surprised eyes of Naruto as he looked back into her scared surprised ones. Shaking himself out of his stupor he got even more angry.

"What the hell were you doing in my seat!" Naruto yelled at her

"I was assingned there!" Hinata yelled back equally as loud only because she was scared

Naruto threw her to the floor hard as she hit her head and slid into one of the desks.

"…." Everyone was silent at what happened

Hinata stayed on the floor unmoving as Naruto pushed her stuff from the desk and sat I the spot.

"wow Naruto compared to the last person you went a little easy on her" Sakura said

"Yeah expected a little more but I guess its because shes a girl" Kiba said

Naruto didn't answer as he just layed back on the chair.

Hinata still wasn't up , everyone started to get a little concerned as they made there way towards her to check on her when they did the three heard one of them curse

"Shit!" a male cursed

"We need to get her to the nurse office" one of the females yelled

Naruto Sakura and Kiba pushed there way through the crowd to see that Hinata was bleeding from the head and silently cursed.

"Whats going on you all should be in yo-" Kakashi stopped mid sentence as he saw blood on the floor. He pushed past the students to see Hinata on the floor bleeding from the head passed out.

"What happened" kakashi said angry

Everyone simply looked at Naruto who only looked away. Kakashi sighed and picked up Hinata. "Everyone get to your seats Naruto your coming with me" he said.

Naruto followed kakashi out the door as he dropped Hinata by the nurses office laying her on the bed as the two walked to Tsunades office.

KNOCK,KNOCK…

"Come in" said Tsunade who was doing paper work

She looked up to see Kakashi and Naruto in her office.

"What is it this time" Tsunade said already rubbing her head

"Well Hinata needs some first aid as she is bleeding from the head"

"What!" Tsunade said as she turned her attention to Naruto eyes narrowing

"Shizune tend to her and lock the door on the way out"

"Yes mam" said Shizune as she did just that

"What happened!" said a very angry Tsunade who was now standing up

"Nothing! She was sitting In my seat and I threw her out..thats all" Naruto said nonchantly

"Do you really call that nothing Naruto! The poor girl is bleeding because of you!" Tsunade said annoyed

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he didn't meet her eyes.

"Sigh Kakashi you can go ill be holding Naruto a little longer."

""Okay" Kakashi said as he left

"Naruto I already told you, you need to know how to control your own strength and anger. Your gonna stay in the nurses office with that girl until she wakes up and you will apologize to her." Tsunade said

"Bu-" Naruto started

"NO Buts you already injure the poor girl!"

"grrrr…FINE!" Naruto yelled walking out the office as he slammed the door.

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming on

Naruto stompped al the way to the nurses office opening the door harshly and slamming it. He sat in a chair away from Hinatas bed as he folded his arms. Shizune had just finished healing Hinatas wound as she left the two alone.

…

"The foods ready Naruto-kun"said a happily smiling Hinata as she brought some bowl of ramen to a table

"Finally your cooking is the best Hina-chan!" said a Happy Naruto

"Naruto is there something the matter?" Hinata asked noticing Naruto was only staring at his food

" Ah NO actually, Hinata I want you to meet me in the forest I have a surprise for you" e quickly said smiling to reassure her

"Okay Naruto-kun" said Hinata smiling back at him

The scene then faded and changed to a dark one

"You killed my parents!" yelled a kid Naruto his red eyes glowing

"What..I"stuttered a kid Hinata as she looked at him..and then faded

"Ill…never forgive you" Whispered an Adult Naruto

"But nar.." Hinata tried to say as he also faded

"I will carry this with me for life" Hinata heard Naruto say as she looked around in the dark are for Naruto so she could try and talk to him.

"Naruto!...Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out

"this is for my parents" Hinata heared Naruto whispered behind of her as she was stabbed through the back with a sword. Hinata fell to her knees crying as she put her hand out reaching for him as walked away leaving her behind.

"Please…come back….im sorry" she said as everything started to fade away.

….

Hinata started to open her eyes, they were blurry from tears as she looked up to see her hand in the air. Hinata put her hand down and quickly shot up , regretting that decision as her head pulsed in pain. Hinata put her hand to her head feeling a bandage there she realized that she was in the nurse office.

"I had that dream again" Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata layed back down and turned to her side to see a blue shocked eyes staring at her Hinata jumped back up again surprised again regretting it as her head pulsed again and scooted back.

Naruto was just sitting there as he watched Hinata hands reach out in her sleep as she mumbled something. Naruto was shocked when she suddenly jumped up, she had looked confused first and layed back down when she realized her surroundings. Naruto watched as she turned to him her lilac eyes opened in shock as she jumped back in shock holding her head in pain. Naruto shook himself from his stupor and began to speak.

"Baa-chan made me come here to apologize so sorry" Naruto mumbled

Naruto got up and picked up his back pack and left the nurses office. Hinata watched as he leaved a little surprised. After awhile she also left it was now fourth period so she had gym. She made her way to the gymnasium seeing everyone was dressed already she rushed into the locker rooms changing into her gym clothes in one of the stalls. What Hinata didn't know was that someone also entered the locker rooms and took her clothes.

"She always seems to be wearing this jacket so lets see what she hiding" said a girl as she stole the clothe and hid them somewhere.

"Wait lets take a picture"said the other girl snickering

The two girls sneaked to wear Hinata was changing and carefully putting there phones in the stall so it would not be seen they took a picture.

"Black mail material" the other girl said

Hinata came out of the stall wearing her gym clothes. She found that the pants were a bit to short for her liking and the her shirt was a little tight, as long as she had her jacket Hinata didn't find that to be a problem Hinata walked back to the lockers where she rested her clothes to find they weren't there Hinata panicked looking for it everywhere, she at least hope she could find her jacket but didn't.

Hinata walked out the locker room a blush on her face as she made her way into the lines, thankful no one noticed her that is until her weird gym teacher decided to broadcast her name to the entire gym.

"Hinata Hyuuga it is very unyouthful to be late to gym" shouted gai

Everyone turned there direction to her some people actually being shocked. Everyone noticed she wasn't wearing her jacket and could say why she always wore it.

"Whoa who knew that's what was hiding under those baggy clothes"

"Wow Hinata is actually hot!"

Hinata heard the guys whispering which made her blush in embarrassment

"s..sorry gai-sensei" Hinata stuttered out

Hinata could tell that her cousin was angry but wasn't realy sure as she saw his fists clenching and unclenching. Hinata also heard giggling to one side to notice INo and Sakura laughing at her.

"They must have taken my clothes!" Hinata thought

"I am so sick of the picking onn me and im not gonna take it anymore"

'Hinata did you hear me!" Gai yelled breaking Hinata out of her thoughts

"h..huh s..sorry" Hinata said blushing as peaopl laughed

"I said you have ten laps to do for being late" he said

"B..but…i.-" Hinata tried to explain

"lets go young lady run there are no excuses" he said

Hinata sighed and started to run as she notice the boys stared at her or not her but her.. Hinata looked down and to where there eyes were looking and stopped running covering herself with her hands.

"Hinata what are you doing you have 7 laps to go" Gai said

Hinata didn't hear him as she glared at the two girls that was laughing hystericaly. Marching all the way to where they were on the bleachers Hinata spoke to them face to face.

"W-where is my jacket" Hinata demanded hardly stuttering

"Whatever do you mean Hinata we have no idea where you clothes could be" said Sakura playing innocent

"Don't play coy with me you guys took my clothes and hid them somewhere!" Hinata yelled now angry

"Look we have nothing to do with your clothes so you better go back to running and lower your voice before things get ugly" Ino said getting peeved

"You mean uglier than your face already is" Hinata said angrily

Everyone was now gathering around as Hinata said that. Neji was looking on in surprise and Narutos gang was watching the whole scene unfold. Kiba smiling widly hoping for a catfight, and the rest of the boys looking on in interest.

"What the hell did you say to me!" Ino said as she stood up angry

"Yeah who do you think you are, just be-" Sakura started only to be cut off

"NO one was talking to you forhead!" Hinata said with venom

Sakura was now seething with anger as she had her fist clenched.

"Come on friends it is not youthful for us to fight!" Lee said trying to difuse the issue

The girls ignored him as they continued.

"You better take back what you said before I beat you to a blood pulp" Sakura said dangerously

"Make me!, I am tired of you guys picking on me everyday! I never did anything to you but just because im a Hyuuga I have to deal with you bitches , give me back my clothes now!" Hinata said her eyes now glowing

Everyones reaction at what Hinata just said was like this. O.O and that was enough to know that things was gonna go down.

"That's is!" Sakura yelled as she jumped on Hinata making them fall to the floor. Sakura proceeded to punching Hinata in the face. Hinata then kicked Sakura off of her and got up punching Sakura in the face. Sakura nose was now bleeding and before Hinata could land another punch ino came and pulled her off of her from behind making Hinata slam into the wall.

Everyone circled the fight chanting(fight! Fight! Fight!) screams, yells and curses were all that could be heard from the circle. INo started to hold Hinata back as Sakura used her as a punching bag. Thanks to her flexibility Hinata kicked Sakura hard in the jaw and Hinata flipped over delivering a hard kick to inos back. Making the two slide to the floor.

"Give me back me clothes!" Hinata said snarling..at this point she was in blind rage and there was no one that can hold her back

"Fuck You" the two girls yelled getting up

Hinata ran at them delivering a hard punch to Sakuras face who ended up flying right out of the circle knocking people down and hitting into the wall from the power of the punch. Ino opened her eyes in shock at what happened to Sakura.

"You Bitch!" Ino yelled

Ino the delivered a swift kick to Hinatas side making her fly into the bleachers. Sakura who got knocked into the wall came back fast approaching anger radiating off of her. Both group of boys realized that it was best to stop this so Naruto and Sausuke tried to hold Sakura back and Kiba and Shikamaru tried to hold ino back. Neji was struggling to hold back a very angry Hinata who was slipping out of his grip. There sleeves were ripped and they had a few holes here and there in there clothes

Gai immediately came in between the two groups trying to diffuse the situation. You boys drag the somewhere far away from each other. Gai said with seriousness.

"Lee go and alert Tsunade" Gai said which lee quickly left

The other two girls began to calm down a little smirking as the whispered something that only Hinata heared at hearing that Hinata went beserk. Hinatas fangs came out as she hissed at them her eyes turning into slits and in one swift motion Neji was on the floor and Hinata was back on top of the two girls punching them. The boys from Narutos gang along with Neji got up fast and tried to pull Hinata off but she was not moving. Sakura and Ino also prouted ther fangs kicking Hinata off with enough force to break a rock but Hinata caught herself.

"Ino it dosent look like she can control herself." Said Sakura

"Good then that's gives all the excuse in the world t beat the shit out of her " she said as she cracked her knuckles.

The three girls ran towards each other sending punches and blocking at fast speeds, Hinata was caught off gaur with a feint and was kick high into the air Ino then appeared above her and then brought both her hand down on her hitting her in the stomach as she flew to the floor with a crack. Hinata got back up as if nothing happened and hissed at them. Hinata then attacked them using jyuuken making them paralyzed Hinata was just about to deliver a fatal hit to there heart as she was held back someone was holding her hand tightly stopping her Hinata didn't know who it was and didn't bother to look as she put more strength into her hands. Hinata then felt more hands holding her back as she angrily forced more strength then all of sudden the gym doors banged open.

Everyone who was holding Hinata opened there eyes in shock to see six people Tsunade,Hiashi,Lee,Gaara,Temari,Kankoro. The six all looked to see everyone trying to hold Hinata back from killing the girls.

"What the hell is going on" yelled Temari as she and her brothers ran to go help in holding Hinata back.

Tsunade ran to go get the girls taking them to safety. Hiashi approached Hinata quickly trying to stop her but when she noticed him jumped up high making everyone let go of her. Hinata was now on the top bleachers staring everyone down rage in her eyes as she hissed.

"Hinata get down here now!" Yelled Hiashi

Everyone saw Hinata stiffen a little but then she started to flare up her aura getting dark. Hinata started to feel her heart pulse she was getting hungry. She looked around for the source of her hunger and spoted him staring at her with narrow eyes.

"It seems shes to far gone" Hiashi said as she did not even move

Everyone just stood there watching carefully as she stood mounted in her spot her fangs getting longer. Hiashi noticed this as he found it strange, he was told by Tsunade that there were only vampires in here for this gym period. So there should not be anything to trigger her hunger for blood. Hiashi then followed where her eyes were looking to her staring at Naruto that was by the two girls making sure they were okay. HIashis eyes went wide in surprise.

"she wants to drink that boys blood" Hiashi said in surprised to himself

Hinata in the blink of an eye had Naruto pinned to the floor. Naruto who got the wind knocked out of him tried to hold her back from him. She stared into his eyes as he stared into hers seeing an unidentified emotion in them. Hinatas eyes sparkled as she felt her heart pulse again she then tried to bite Narutos neck but he was holding her back.

"Get her off of me!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto!" His friends yelled as they ran to him including Neji but Hiashi beat them to it as Hinata was about to come close to biting him Hiashi put his palm to her forehead and muttered something which made her pass out. Neji picked up Hinata from Naruto as ordered from Hiashi as he tried to get to the bottom of this.

"What did you do to anger my daughter" Hiashi questioned sternly at the two girls which made them cower, Naruto then came and stood next to them.

"If you have any problem with them then you have a problem with me" He said staring him in the eyes

Sakura then spoke up quickly as it looked like the man was ready to attack Naruto

"We took her clothes and hid them and she got pissed at us" Sakura said ashamed

"And we also told her we took some pictures of her changing in the stall Which pissed her off more" Ino said looking away

"I do not care what issues you have with my daughter that is your business and for her to handle" Hiashi said dryly

"If she cannot handle simple things like this without losing her peace then she is still weak and has not been trained enough" Hiashi said blandly

"Tsunade-sama Hinata will be missing from school for two weeks as we have matter to deal with" Hiashi said to her

Tsunade simply nodded her head disgusted by this man and the way he treats his daughter and feeling extremely sorry for Hinata.

"Neji bring Hinata to the car along with her things she will be leaving school early" Hiashi said

Neji nodded his head and dropped Hinata off along with her things to the car and watched as they drove off. Neji came back into the gym and sat down exhausted. Everyone was silent at what had taken place until Temari decided to break it.

"What the hell just happened!" Temari yelled

Everyone except her brothers looked away not wanting to talk about it.

"WE were assholes" Shikamaru answered her

The gang looked at Shikamaru wanting to object to what he said but decided against it.

"Sakura Ino you will be suspended for two weeks and I don't want to hear anything about it, this girl already goes through enough at home and she dosent need to take any shit from you guys here" Tsunade said as she left to go back to her office.

The bell rang and it was time to go, everyone looked like they were exhausted from the days events even Neji had pity for his cousin at what had happened and what was going to happen.

* * *

I liked this chapter , I don't know about you guys but this is my favorite yet


	5. Repercussions

Ive noticed there is hate out there for Hiashi which is funny and im sure this chapter will make you all hate him twice as much with this chap. Hate with responsibility. And I realised I forgot to lable the first chap as a prolougue.

* * *

Hinata woke up in her bed in different clothes her memory was blurry as she couldn't remember what had happened. Hinata walked out of her room to be stopped by maid as she was told she was summoned by her father. Hinata had a bad feeling about this as whenever shes called by him its never good. Hinata made her way to her fathers office and walked in sitting down.

"Hinata do you remember what happened yesterday" He questioned her

"n-no f-father"

"hmm….well you went on a rampage inside the school gym trying to kill two girls." He said sternly

Hinata gasped and started to get afraid.

"i-i-im s-s-sorry f-f-father" Hinata said shivering in fright

"IM not mad that you tried to kill those girls…im am furious because showed an act of weakness from letting anger take control of you and go on a rampage making me leave an important meeting to deal with you, not to mention that you tried to drinking another vampires blood!" He yelled slamming his hand on the desk.

Hinata jumped at the noise and felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"Now answer me truthfully Hinata did you drink that boys blood" Hiashi said staring her in the eyes directly

Hinata tried to look away but found that she couldn't she wanted to cry right now but she knew if she did it would only make things worse

Hinata was shaking under the pressure and ended up answering" Y-yes!" Hinata squeaked out feeling stiff and like all the blood just drained out of her.

Hinata watched as her father got up and walked towards her grabbing her hands and dragged her up as they walked to a room.

"You have shamed this family one too many times , I told your principle that you would be missing from school for two weeks and during that time you will be in this room training." He said throwing her inside the big empty room closing the door.

"You will no longer be eating human food you will either drink the blood that is sent inside for you or starve and ill be coming back later to deal with you personally" He said harshly as he left

Hinata hugged herself as she was inside the dark room afraid. She remembered how it was being in there and it was had even taken her years to get rid of the nightmares of the place. She had hoped that she would never get put back in there. Hinata could here a machine starting as she knew what was about to happen. Hinata screamed covering her ears as she tried to make the horrible noise go away. It was pulling at her and she just wanted to destroy it. No matter how hard she covered her ears it just seemed like it would get louder

"SCREEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEEI"

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata screamed Hinatas eyes started to glow as she tried to fight off the sound. Hinatas eyes would shift glowing and go back to normal as the sound unbearably louder. This continued until Saturday late afternoon until it came off. Hinata was panting harder than ever as her ears were ringing and her throat hoarse, she hadn't slept and she looked exhausted. The door opened to reveal her father she looked up tired and afraid as he came inside and closed the door behind him.

It had been five hours till he had came out and left her in there on the floor bleeding and bruised. Hinata was forced to spar with him or else she wouldve gotten beaten worse than she already was. Her father delivered strong hits to her not holding back in the strength. Hinata screamed out as each hit felt like she was burning from the inside. Finally they were done when Hinata didn't get back up. Hinata layed there writhering in pain she couldn't move. The room started up again as fire started to circle Hinata.

Hinatas instincts began to kick in as her fangs popped out hand her eyes began to glow but she fought it. The fire started to come closer to her as she was started to get singed here and there Hinata screamed out in pain from the burns. She wanted to sleep more than anything but the heat was too much as it started to feel like she was on fire. Hinata wanted to scream but she couldn't no more as she lost her voice so she just opened her mouth in silent agony.

Neji would often pass the room Hinata was in but could hear nothing since it was sound proof. But he knew she was suffering in there he felt sorry for her. Right now all he wanted to do was protect and make up for the way hes treated her.

Its been a week and Hinata layed on the floor unable to mave and unable to sleep. The door opened to reveal one of the mades as they brought her blood and left. Hinata looked at the blood disgusted she didn't want it but she was hungry. She hadn't eaten any normal food and when she goes off to long without it she starts to crave blood but not human blood she didn't like it and not any vampire blood(well she hadn't tasted any other) just one in particular..Narutos. And without she would start to experience instinctual pain.

Hinata reached her hand towards the blood and sniffed at it, she immidiately threw it making it splatter against the walls. Hinata was disgusted and didn't want it she couldn't even bring herself to drink it. Its been two weeks and Hinata still didn't eat she looked horrible like she needed a doctor. The door to the room opened and she saw her father she didn't bother to move its not like she could the bruises were still there thanks to her familys abilities and the hurt more than ever but Hiashi wasn't having that. He picked Hinata up by the arm and dragged her up to her feet making her yelp in pain.

"Lets go I hope you learned your lesson, Neji some of your work from school for you to finish and you better get started on it now you have school tomorrow." Hiashi said as he pushed her into her room

Hinata was in excrutiating pain everywhere hurt and she didn't know how to make it stop. Hinata walked to her bed slowly and layed on it. She promptly heard a knock on her door and quitley called for them to come in. Hinata saw her cousin standing in the door with some work In one hand and some jar In the other. He walked inside closing the door behind him. He sat down next to Hinata as she watched.

"w-w-what…i..is.. -ni" Hinata asked quietly

"Im sorry Hinata-sama, ive been so mean and horrible to you instead of being there for and protecting you is there anything I can do to make you forgive me."

Hinatas eyes widened in shock at what he said." Its okay Neji-ni I had forgivin you a long time ago" Hinata said smiling quietly

"I did your work for you so you can get some rest and heres an ointment it should help with the b-" Neji stopped talking when he noticed the bruises all on her arms and legs.

"Hinata who, did he do thi-"Neji started but was cut off

"Its okay Neji its my fault I should h-" Hinata didn't get to finish as she broke into a sob

Neji wanted to hug her to comfort her but knew that he was just end up hurting her.

"IM so sorry Hinata, I promise from now on ill protect you" He said clenching his fists

"Thank you Neji-ni" Hinatas said smilling but still crying as she held his hand. Neji nodded and then got up to leave."The ointment will hell with the burns and the bruises okay" Neji said as Hinata nodded and then he closed the door. Hinata painfully reached for the jar as she put them on her wounds. After she had finished she realized that it started feeling a little and she was grateful Neji. Hinata later drifted off to sleep only to wake up later in the night from a nightmare. It was like her previous nightmare with the events of the room added in. Hinata then went back to sleep after calming herself down

…..The Gang…..

It was Saturday and everyone was over at Sauskes house. Trying to fill Temari and her siblings in on everything. Everyone was in the living room relaxing as they took turns talking.

"So that's what happened. We leave to go and track down the guys and you guys go and make trouble without us" Temari said

"Yeah it was just a little prank we would of given it back to her (Maybe) , but she didn't have to blow up at us like that, she had crossed the line calling us those names." Sakura said

"Yeah the damn bitch had actually managed break my nose and to top it all off we got suspended for two weeks" Ino said remembering Tsunade tend to it

"Hn" was all Saukes said in response (dosent mean he agreed)

Naruto said nothing though.

Shikamaru looked at the two and sweat dropped. Shikamaru hated the Hyuugas but he was fair and much more reasonable.

"So you honestly don't see who was wrong" Shikamaru questioned

"Her!" they both said simultaneously

"Sigh….Okay I also hate the Hyuugas after what they did to our families but I do not want no more part in you guys little revenge plans ill just sit them out" Shikamru said lazy hanging his head at the back of the chair.

"So what now?" Kiba asked

"Nothing much…..but a little plan we have…its quiet innocent really, and are two weeks are over" Sakura said grinning with an evil look

INo and Temari was also grinning as she wanted in on the action.

"So what are you guys gonna do I want in, im not gonna let someone get away with hurting my friends" Temari said with and evil spark in her eyes

"Why nothing where just gonna bake her a treat for forgiveness" They both said smiling

Everyone just looked at them skeptically as they knew that there was more to that.

"Okay I don't know what you guys got going on but I still want in" Temari said

"Temari aren't you forgetting something" said Gaara who was quit for the whole time

"Oh yeah" said Temari getting up to stand in the middle of the room with new found seriousness

"We found them" Temari said

Naruto frowned at what she had said.

And Sausuke narrowed his eyes the air inside the room getting tense.

"Are they anywhere close?" Naruto asked seriously along with everyone

"No but they seem to be recruiting in a distant town, they show no signs of coming back at least not what weve seen" Kankoro said

"I think that's a little suspicious"" Shikamaru said

"Yeah, I hate those bastards just as much as I hate the Hyuugas, they better not show there face around here" Kiba said snarling

"Well that's all we could find out…after awhile I believe they started to notice we were following them" stated Gaara

"Did they see you?" Naruto questioned carefully

"Nope they had no clue" Kankoro said

"Well that's good, at least we wont have to deal with them for now." Naruto said shrugging the tenseness inside the room off.

Everyone sweat dropped at Naruto as they became relaxed.

"Dobe" Sausuke commented to him

Naruto frowned at him and the two began arguing.

The three girls were off to the side talking about who knows what when suddenly Sakura asked Kiba something.

"Hey Kiba can we borrow Akamaru" Sakura questioned

"Ah sure sis said that he better now so he can start hanging out with us" Kiba said confused

"Great!" Ino yelled happily

"Sausuke were gonna borrow your kitchen and don't worry well clean up the mess" Sakura said quickly

Sauske looked up at Sakura distracted which was a bad idea as Naruto sent a punch to his face making him turn back to Naruto as the girls went of into the kitchen.

"What the Hell did you do that for Dobe!" Sauske said upset

"Its what you get!" Naruto answered smirking

Sausuke growled and pounced on Naruto. They both fell to the floor as they restled, Kiba smiling as he made a bet with Kankoro on who would win while Shikamaru was sleeping unnoticed to what was going on and Gaara watching tv.

Temari opened Sauskes fridge to find a blood pack that she took and drink.

"Ugh….these things taste horrible I prefer my blood fresh and warm" Temari said after she finished drink it.

"You know Sauske will get mad at you for drinking his pack, last time I did he went on and on and on complaining, you could just say he was thoroughly pissed as he punched a hole in the wall" INo said as she sweat dropped remembering the memory

…

"Hey! Where my drink!" yelled a Sauske from the kitchen

"Everyone was sitting around chatting when they stopped to hear an upset Sausuke. Everything was quiet as they knew a moody Sauske was a pissed off Sausuke and a pissed of Sausuke was a violent Sausuke and that was bad for everyone. Everyone was now sweating bullets as they looked for the culprit so they didn't have to deal with his wraith. Everyone turned there heads to hear the sound of slurping and saw Ino sitting down drinking the last little bit of the blood. Ino noticed there stares and turned to them.

"What?" Ino questioned oblivious

"Get rid of the pack!" Sakura whispered to her friend quietly

"What why?" Ino questioned again

"Just do what she says!" Naruto also whispered

Everyones eyes except Inos went wide as they saw Sausuke standing behind her. Sausuke was seething with anger and Ino noticed this as she turned around quickly after feeling his killer intent. Sausukes hair was shadowing his face as he stood looming over her.

"Ino" he said coldly which sent a chill up her spine

"Ah yeah Sausuke whats up?" Ino questioned sweat dropping at the way he was acting

The rest of the group was off to one side away from the two as they watched carefully at what would happen.

"You drank my fucking blood pack!" he said as a red eye sparkled underneath his hair evilly

"OH this no this is mines you see I got this from home " Ino said quickly thinking up a lie

"With my name on it!" He said now looking her full on in the face his eyes red as he pointed to his name on the bag.

"Oh yeah….who would of known" Ino said scratching the back of her head

Sauske then snarled as he went on with a rant.

"There is a Fucking reason why I put my name on my pack! So shit like this dosent happen! Naruto did the same thing the last time! This is my house and just because we are friends dosent mean you can take my blood pack! Its just like stealing someones prey! I swear If another person takes my blood pack again I am going to make you all wish you were never born…" Sausuke said still continuing

Everyone just watched wide eyed as he vented still talking. About an hour after he was done he punched a hole in his wall making everyone jumped. He stomped all the way into the kitchen taking out another pack and then walked up the halls slamming a door hard which indicated to be his room

…

"It was in there for hours and when he finally came out he was calm like nothing happened" Sakura said adding in her information

"Oh yeah well it wouldn't be a problem" Temari said

The other two shrugged their shoulders and went back to what they were doing.

…..A few hours Later…..

Everyone was leaving as decided it was about time to go home some looking to go hunt.

"Okay ill see you girls later, remember to come school early so we can have everything set up." Sakura said

"Yeah ,Yeah we got it Ino will handle the Akamaru part we know our roles" Temari said

"Okay well see you guys" Sakura said as everyone went their separate ways.

…

BEEP….BEEP….BE-

The alarm stopped ringing as it fell. Hinata opened her eyes wearily as she again did not get any sleep. Even though the ointment did work to lessen the pain it still shot through her system with each move she made in her sleep keeping her awake. Hinata made to move out of her bed wincing and wining each time she did.

Hinata finally got up slowly and painfully heading to the bathroom .She closed the door behind her as she ran the bath water. She turned it off and took off her clothes carefully. She looked in the mirror to see the bruises still evident on her skin, Hinata sighed softly knowing that she is not gonna be able to participate in gym without her whole body hurting her.

Carefully lowing herself into the bath Hinata squinted her eyes in pain. After awhile Hinata sat there relaxing in the water thinking.

"I wonder whats gonna happen now when I go back to school" she questioned herself

Hinata then frowned as she remembered the events that led up to this.

A few minutes later Hinata was out of the bathroom and dressed in her usual baggy clothes. She had already put the ointment on her injuries and placed it in her bag just in case, carefully placing the bag on her back Hinata proceeded downstairs to see her cousin there waiting for her.

Her sister went with her father so she never really saw her in the mornings. Neji saw Hinata and opened the door for her letting her walk out first to the car as he closed the house door behind him. He walked towards he car opening it as he got inside. He watched as Hinata slowly made her way into the car wincing as she did so. Neji started the car and they drove off to school quietly.

"Does it still hurt?" Neji questioned keeping his eyes on the road

Hinata didn't answer taking her time until she finally did "…Y-yes" Hinata whispered quietly

"Sigh…Hinata im re-" Neji stopped when Hinata cut him off

"No Neji-ni…i-its o-okay….p-please..d-don't a—apologize anymore" Hinata said her eyes sad

"Sigh…fine but I want you to meet someone later" he said

"Huh…w-who i-is i-it?" Hinata questioned

"Do you remember I brought home to years ago?"

"Y-yeah….I t-think her n-name is T-Teanten?"

"Yeah, I want to introduce you to properly…so at least when im not there to protect you she will be there, she is someone I trust after all" Neji said

"Hinata stared at her cousin and then formed a small smile

"T-thank you"

* * *

Lets see how much more chapters do I need to type before I leave hmmmmmmmmm…..Okay im leaving Next week and it takes me the whole days to type 2 chapters soo ill say that im gonna be able to do about 10? Chapters before I leave so that should be enough. Im gonna say this now the day before I leave im gonna post all the chapters I already typed so when I do that please review for each chapter like you guys would normally do if I only posted 1 that's all I ask for and thank you XD.


	6. Revenge Backfire

Hinata and Neji arrived at the school with more time left before the school bell rang. Getting out of the car they walked into the school gates with Neji close to Hinata in case anything happened. Everyone stared at Hinata as she walked into the school whispers spreading. Hinata was nervous as she kept tugging on her jacket hoping that none of the bruises were showing. Hinata looked to her side as she saw Neji hold onto her hand looking her in the eyes. Hinata smiled as she felt better knowing that he was there by her side. They were walking only to be stopped by a girl yelling.

"Neji!" said a brunet with buns in her hair

"Tenten" Neji said quieter than her

"I had heard what had happened between your cousin and Narutos group, is she okay? There are rumors spreading like crazy now saying that there is gonna be a huge fight between the clans.!" Said tenten as she continued rambling going on and on not knowing that the girl was right there

Hinata was starting to feel nervous as she listened to what Tenten said, Neji seeing this hushed the girl.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled above her pointing to his cousin who was now hiding behind him.

Tenten looked behind Neji to see the girl she was just talking about hiding.

"Oh! Your Nejis cousin Hinata!" Tenten yelled in joy as she pushed Neji out of the way scooping the girl in a bone crushing hug.

As Hinata was hugged she imidiately screamed out in pain.

"OWWWWWWW!" Hinata said in a high pitched voice which was stifled quickly as she put her hand to her mouth which made it hurt even more.

Tenten hearing the scream of pain imidiately dropped the girl feeling guilty.

"I am so sorry, im Tenten by the way, I guess I don't know my own strength" she said bowing

"ah n-no i-its n-no-" Hinata was taking forever in her stuttering so Neji filled Tenten in

"It not your fault Tenten its just…our family" he mumbled

Tenten opened her eyes wide in understanding as Neji did tell her what usually goes around in the house hold.

"I am so sorry Hinata, I hope we can be friends, Ill be there to back you up when Neji isn't here even from those bullies" Tenten said holding her hands gently

Hinata looked down at where she held her hands and looked back up at her smiling "O-okay" Hinata said happily as she finally made a friend.

Neji smiled as he looked at the two. Tenten excited by her answer was just about to glomp the poor girl until Neji stopped her thankfully.

"Oh right sorry" Tenten said as she scratched the back of her head

"You know Neji Hinata is way different from you and your family. Hinata you cant believe how much of a grouch he was, I was near to impossible getting him to open up and when he finally did I found out he was a big softy on the inside…even for you Hinata but he just refused to admit his feelings." Tenten said

Hinata was surprised at what she said and then began to smile.

"Tenten, you didn't have to say all of that!" Neji said upset

"What ever, come on Hinata ill hold your bag until we go to the school" Tenten said taking the bag from the girl

" n-no t-that's o-ok"

"Come on what are friends for" Tenten said as they walked towards the front door of the school with Neji following behind a little annoyed at his friend.

….

"Okay guys do you have everything in place?" questioned Sakura

"Yep!" They both said

"Okay here they come!" Sakura said grinning evilly

The three girls quickly ran back to their group laughing.

"What are you three up to?' Naruto asked bordely as he layed back on the bench

"Just watch" was all Ino said

Everyone who was on the bench then perked up when they saw three people walking to the school doors to which they all knew and the target was leading right in front of them.

"What is Akamaru doing all the way over there?" Kiba questioned when he saw his dog

"Shh" the three girls said as they watched with excitement

….

Hinata was walking ahead of Tenten and Neji when she saw a giant dog just sitting there wagging its tail. Hinata looked at finding it was super cute and walked towards it. Hinata was now standing infront of the dog as it sat their staring at her with its puppy dog eyes.

"Ahhh….y-your s-so c-cute…..w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here big g-gut" Hinata said smiling as she bowed slowly yet painfully but ignoring it as she wanted to pet the adorable dog before her.

"The dog simply barked wagging its tail faster as it waited for her to reach down.

Neji and Tenten who heard the bark breaking from their conversation opened there eyes wide as they knew it was a trap.

"Hi-" it wans to late for Tenten or Neji to warn her as the dog ran off

Hinata stood there with a blank look on her face as the dog ran away at amazing speed. Then the next thing Hinata knew was that rope tightly came around her feet binding her.

"Wha-?" Hinata started but then screamed as she was suddenly hoisted into the air hanged by the rope upside down.

Hinata was dazed but she held onto her jacket keeping it down making sure no one saw the bruises.

"N-neji!, T-Tenten!"

"Hinata" they both yelled running to get her down but stopped when something suddenly exploded covering the area Hinata was in smoke until it quickly disappeared.

Everyone was now laughing some taking pictures when the smoke cleared, Hinata was dazed from the smoke things being very unclear to her, Hinata tried to look at what everyone was laughing at even though she was dizzy. Still holding down her jacket Hinata turned wincing and then her eyes went wide at what everyone was laughing at.

"Konohas high Hyuuga stuttering monster caught here on display!"

"The Hyuuga bitch here for one day, only get your pictures while you can"

"Get your picture here with the infamous red faced ,be careful not to get to close or she will bore you to death with her stuttering!"

Those were the papers that was behind her in bold there for everyone to see. Everyone who was now laughing at her. Hinata started to tear up as her face went red with embarrassment.

"Hey look shes really turning red!" shouted a person

Everyone laughed even harder.

Naruto was on the floor rolling in laughter at the statement, Kiba was also laughing while holding his dog, everyone in the group was laughing even Shikimaru, Sausuke, and Gaara who couldn't help but smirk.

Hinata looked off to the side to see the group laughing at her, she knew this was their doing but hurt her the most was Naruto laughing at her. Tears then began to fall from Hinatas eyes. Neji and Tenten was growling in anger as they tried to make their way throught the crowd of people to get Hinata down. Hinata was now sobbing uncontrollably as she losed her grip from her jacket, thankfully it didn't fall down. Hinata cried hard into her hands as she hiccupped her voice going up in pitch. But no one could heared her crying through the laughter except the vampires.

Narutos gang stopped with the smiling and laughing when they heard the pitch in her voice along with the crying. They were shocked that she was crying. It was unheard of for a Hyuuga to have the ability to cry.

Neji and Tenten then at fast speeds appeared at Hinatas side after hearing her crying and seeing that her jacket was about to come down. Tenten cut Hinata down catching her as she watched the girl wince in pain although still cryinging. After seeing that everyone went quiet, Neji then turned to them making them all cower as they saw his angry eyes.

"Go away now!, and if I hear anything out of any of you about this youll have to deal with me!" He said yelling

Everyone then ran away scurrying to go in to class after his threat as the bell rang. Neji turned back to his still sobbing cousin he approached them both kneeling down. As soon as he did Hinata hugged him crying into his chest.

"I d-don't k-know w-what t-to d-do a-a-anymore n-neji ni" Hinata stuttered through her sobs

Neji felt horrible for her including Tenten, looking up from his cousin he looked to see the group still there staring at them. Nejis blood then began to boil as he carefully gave his cousin to Tenten to hold. Tenten took her trying to calm down the still crying girl.

Neji then at the blink of an eye appeared before the group growling.

"You! You did this to her!" Neji said

Naruto not liking to back down from anything wether wrong or fight stood up to face Neji.

"We did nothing" He said his voice threatening

"Don't play dumb I saw that beast get Hinata trapped, and I know those three bitches were in on it!" Neji said seething with anger

Everyone now stood up sticking up for each other.

"Don't call them that! !" Naruto said angry

"So what, you all and those dumb bitches have done nothing but harass my cousin, you all Have no idea what shes been through, the only reason you all pick on her is because your afraid to deal with me."

Naruto growled in anger teeth bearing from everyone " I said not to call them that!" Naruto said pushing Neji

Neji growled and pushed Naruto back "Make me!" he said

"NO one cares what you and your dumb family do! All you guys ever did was take away from people without a care" Naruto said clenching his fists angrily as he punched Neji.

Neji fell to the floor and then he soon got back up as he hissed at Naruto punching him back as a full out brawl started between the two.

Hinata was starting to calm down and then tanked Tenten. She quickly turned her head to hear the sounds of fighting. When looked to see both Naruto and Neji fighting she quickly got up running to them ignoring the pain in her body. Tenten got up and ran after her trying to stop her

"Its my fault everything is like this"

"Its my fault Naruto hates me… I deserve everything that I get and I shouldn't bring anyone else into it. Hinata said now getting closer to the fight.

Neji and Naruto was throwing some hard punches sometimes dodging. Naruto was now on top of Neji beating him down, Neji then kicked Naruto off of him . The two then got up, Neji spit out some blood while Naruto merely brushed off the side of his face. They angrily glared at each other and then went back at it Naruto reeling back his hand a dark aura gathering around his fists and Neji reeling back his hand for a jyuuken aura gathering around it to.

Hinata saw that the two hits were about to connect.

"I have to stop them from fighting" Hinata thought

And just like that Hinata jumped right in the middle of the fight her hands up as she tried to stop them from continuing.

"Hinata no!" Tenten screamed

"P-please…..Stop!" Hinata said

Neji opened his eyes wide when his cousin jumped in front of him, his attack a few inches from hitting her. Neji quickly stop the aura from his hands disappating. Hinata then smiled as she managed to stop them or so she thought because as soon as she turned around to check on Naruto the blow had hit her hard making her fall far away to the floor.

Naruto didn't notice Hinata jump in front of him until when he heard a scream and people gasp.

Naruto looked to see that he had hit Hinata and she was the one to scream the gasp coming from Tenten.

"Aghh!" Hinata yelled as she was hit in the face. She landed on the floor in pain but was still okay. Her whole body hurt as the bruises pulsed. Hinata held up her head an brought her hand to her fac as she tried to touch it wincing as she did.

"Hinata!" she heard Neji yell as he was now next to her

Everyone had appeared next to Hinata to see if she was okay shocked at what she had did.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Ye-yeah" Hinata lied using her hair to hide her face from him.

Neji seemed to believe her for now as he did not question her any further but instead directed his attention to Naruto. "You hit her" he said angrily to Naruto who looked down

"s-stop N-neji i-its m-my f-fault" Hinata said

"What were you thinking Hinata you could of gotten seriously hurt!" Tenten said lecturing her

"s-s-sorry" she said shyly

"Sorry! Fine but next im not letting you of that easy , im just glad your okay" Tenten stated as Hinata smiled back

The group was just watching them talk feeling guilty, Naruto felt ashamed of himself, he turned his head quickly not meeting Hinatas eyes when she looked at him. Hinata looked at Naruto only to see him turn from her which made her feel bad.

"Come on were leaving school" Neji said helping HInata get up

"b-ut n-n" Hinata started as she was getting uo her jacket riding up a little revealing a bruise but she quickly pulled it down relived that no one saw or so she thought.

"No were going, you coming Tenten?" He asked

"Yeah" she said walking beside Hinata as they walked out the school gate both her and Neji glaring at the group.

Naruto frowned as he watched them leave but not because of their glares but because of what he saw when Hinatas jacket had come up a little. The dark purple bruise on her side did not sit well with him as it contrasted with her pale skin.

"Hey guys" Naruto said to them quietly

They all turned to him, confused by his sudden change in mood.

"I don't want any of you messing with the Hyuugas any more , its about time this stopped" Naruto said as he stared them all in the eyes seriously

"And that's not all , you guys are gonna apologize to them!" said Tsunade who came out of nowhere

Almost everyone seemed to sigh at this but didn't disagree.

"Now since you all were mature enough to see that you needed to stop with the fighting ill refrain from expelling you." She said

"Now get to class, and take down those posters while your at it" Tsunade yelled at the group as they began walking towards the school except Naruto who began walking towards the gate

"And where do you think your going" Tsunade questioned t o Naruto who was still leaving

"Home…I don't feel to good right now" Naruto said simply as he left

Tsunade sighed as she let him go

"The boy probably just needs to sort out his feelings" She said as she turned back to the group

"Why the hell do we have to do this we did nothing!" Kiba yelled as he tried to defend the boys

"That may be true but you knew what they were up to and did nothing to stop them, now clean the mess!" Tsunade yelled back at Kiba

"stupid old hag" Kiba mumbled

But Tsunade heard it as she yelled at him

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Tsunade yelled

"Nothing!" Kiba said quickly gulping in fear

* * *

…hmmmm . , it's a short chap compared to all others but I made great time since I finished at 7:56 more time to myself! XD


	7. Experiments

Well some of you are or were confused with the change in Nejis character so ill explain. If you notice in the prologue I didn't really introduce Neji to say that he had hated her, that's something you guys placed in mind. Neji knew Hinata was treated badly from way before and didn't really care at the time but after being reborn again in a different century and meeting Tenten in case you guys forgot about that little info about how she tried to get Neji to warm up to her, he started to have a change of heart slowly but surley.-You know im pretty sure I explain these things in the chapters but you guys just don't read back and look at the key words.(old comment)

IM BACK and I did not get the chance to update like I said I would im very sorry about that.

* * *

Neji Tenten and Hinata was in the car Hinata being in the front and Tenten in the back. It was very quiet and it was getting to Tenten. She had let out a breath of relief as Neji decided to speak.

"Hinata why would you jump in the way like that what if you had gotten hurt!" he said upset

"Hinata cowered under his tone and Neji sighed as he realized it. "look im not mad at you im just worried, if I wasn't able to stop myself and hit you I would never forgive myself." Neji said sadly

Hinata simply put a hand on his and gave a gentle smile as he looked at her.

"You see Hinata hes a big softy inside" Tenten said smiling lightining up the mood

"Shut up Tenten!" Neji grumbled

"Theres no need to be embarrassed Nej, anyways where are we heading?' Tenten questioned

Neji simply smirked as he answered " For Cinnamon rolls" he said

Hinata immediately brightened her eyes sparkling as a hint of a blush came upon her cheeks

"Really!" Hinata said excitedly

And Neji nodded his head as Hinata hummed happily to herself. You could almost see a rainbow over head with little flowers falling from nowhere.

"Why are we going for that we don't eat human food?" Tenten questioned

"Im taking Hinata there its her favorite treat, since she eats normal and she dosent really drink blood" Neji answered

"That's weird ive never heard of a vampire like that" Tenten said to herself.

The car stopped as they arrived at a café. The three came out the car and went into the building. Hinata looked around in awe at everything, she hadn't been anywhere else besides school and home so it was just so amazing to her. Hinata sniffed inside of the café enjoying the aromas but the favorite one that she caught was inside a glass container.

"Cinnamon rolls!" Hinata said excitedly to herself going to the front

Neji smiled s Tenten giggled at her antics. "Its like watching a little kid, hasn't she been inside a café before?" Tenten questioned

"No, shes only allowed to go to and from school" Neji stated simply

"Oh" Tenten said feeling bad

After getting Hinata her Cinnamon rolls they went and sat at a booth next to a window. Hinata happily nibbled down on her treat

As Neji and Tenten using there empty cups they got from the front, took out ad pack and sneakly poured it into their cup drinking it through the straw as if it was just juice.

"You know it really is weird though, how is it you enjoy eating normal food Hinata?" Tenten questioned after setting down her cup.

Hinata looked up at her and thought deeply about it

"I… d-don't k-know I-i j-just d-do" Hinata said

"Really!, I cant stand the stuff I rather stick to sinking my teeth into humans" Tenten said

"I-it t-taste r-really g-good t-though b-better t-than m-most b-blood" Hinata said quietly to herself but Tenten and Neji heard her

Tenten and Neji propped a brow at this.

"What do you mean most blood? " Tenten questioned

"a-ah n-nothing i-I was j-just t-thinking o-out l-loud, I m-mean t-there i-is n-not v-very g-good t-tasting b-blood" Hinata said nervously

"What do you mean Hinata you haven't been drinking blood now from what ive heard" Neji said now suspicious

"I ah I…d-drank s-some l-last n-night, yeah a-and i-it d-didn't t-taste t-that g-good" Hinata said nodding her head confident with what she said

Neji and Tenten looked at each other not convinced but decided not to press on any further

A while later they got up to leave even though Hinata was reluctant to. Neji dropped Hinata off first at home then proceeded to drop off Tenten.

Hinata went up stairs to her room neither her father or sister was home since it was still early. Jumping on her bed Hinata remembered what happened earlier and frowned.

"He wouldn't even look me in the eyes" Hinata thought

"H-he h-hates m-me s-so m-much" Hinata said aloud

Hinata then thought about her whole life. "Nothings changed except Neji, im still the disappointment among the Hyuugas, my father still hates me including Naruto and not to mention- (Gasp). Hinata quickly jumped out of her bed and ran to her wall where the calendar was on her wall. Hinata eyes widened at what was circled in red.

"h-how c-could I f-forget…..t-the b-birth r-right c-crowning…i-its t-three d-days f-from n-now" Hinata said breathlessly as she stepped back falling to her bed. Hinata was already 16 and she still did not achieve her birth right. She knew this would not be good for her as all Hyuugas including the elders make appearance to witness their granted birth right, and as the Hyuuga heir it was important for her to have the strongest, yet she did not and her sister seemed to be above her. When she had not achieve her birth right as soon as she made 16 the doctors said that it was probably because she had not been drinking her intake of blood and only consumed human food.

"w-what am i-I going t-to d-do" Hinata said panicked

…..With Naruto

Naruto was home in his room laying on his bed as he stared at the celling thinking.

"…..Sigh…."

" ** _Feel bad about the wench?" a voice growled out annoyed_**

 ** _"_** ….." No answer

 ** _"If you want to go and be friends with the same girl that got your family killed go ahead and be my guest"the voice said again bored_**

"Its not…its not like that Kurama!" Naruto yelled inside his mind

" ** _then what is it…..you cant just be upset after hitting her , or is it the fact that she is different_** " Kurama said

Naruto didn't have to look at him, he could already tell he was smirking

"Just leave me alone….." Naruto mumbled

' **Hey ive been with you since the day your parents died don't think I don't know what your feeling** " it said in its deep voice

"…"

" **tch be that way….i do know something you don't after all** " Kurama said to himself smirking

After awhile the voice subsided leaving Naruto back to his thoughts

"Dammit!, I cant believe im gonna do this after shes done to me including that shes tried to attack me." Naruto said putting his face inside his pillow "but…." Naruto thought back to when her jacket came up and dismissed it.

After awhile he looked to the side of his bed to see a picture frame of him and his parents all together smiling and then he turned away sighing deeply again.

…E.P

Hinata had a fairly good day at school…well since Neji and Tenten made sure to stick by her at all times avoiding Narutos group. It was now a day away from the crowning and Hinata was shaking with her nerves going all over the place. Neji was walking right next including Tenten who noticed this.

"Hinata?" Neji questioned

"Eep!" Hinata jumped with squeak and the blushed

"y-yes?"

"Are you okay youve been pretty jittery" Tenten questioned concerned

"Ah…y-yeah" Hinata smiled lieing

"Hinata tell the truth I know when you are lying" Neji said

"Sigh….t-tommorrow i-is t-the c-crowning" Hinata said twiddling her thumbs as she looked down

Nejis eyes went wide while Tenten was indifferent

"Oh that day when you show your birth right, whats the big deal?' Tenten asked

"Te big deal is that it is going to be presented to the whole Hyuuga clan and Hinata does not yet have hers" Neji said

"I am sorry, I forgot Hinata" he said bowing

"I-its okay N-neji, but..but w-what am I g-going t-to do" Hinata questioned nervous

"Its okay Hinata, you'll be fine just have confidence and believe in yourself, and maybe your birth right will appear at the right time" Neji said

Hinata smiled at his encouraging words "t-thanks Neji-ni"

They continued walking only to be stopped by Narutos group.

The two groups stood off staring at each other

"Were sorry….Hinata and neji" They said all bowing except Naruto and Sakura who was not there

Hinata eyes widened in surprise about to say something when Neji dragged her off. Tenten followed after him going into the school.

"N-neji w-what a-are y-you d-doing?' Hinata asked still being dragged

"Im getting you away from them they were obviously gonna try and do something to you" Neji said

"y-you d-don't k-know t-that" Hinata said

"Of course I do Hinata, all they've been doing since you got here was torment you, sometimes you are just to trusting and forgiving" Neji said a little frustrated letting go of her hand

Hinata said nothing as they walked and Tenten just looked between the two. Turning a corner Hinata saw Naruto and Sakura whispering to each other quietly. Hinata quickly turned away walking to her classroom as soon as they turned there heads in their direction

"So whats so important for you to pull me off to the side" Sakura said flipping her hair

"Come on Sakura-chan cant I just talk privately with tmy favorite girl in the world" Naruts said smiling

"OH lay off it!" Sakura yelled punching hi, in the arm while blushing a little

"Ow, okay I just need a favor tomorrow is the crowning and-"

"Oh I see don't worry I have you covered Naruto, ill make sure to try and make sure your not bothered, if anything happens just make sure to call me" Sakura said in understanding

"Sure, thanks Sakura" Naruto said hugging her, after that they went to class as soon as the bell rang.

Hinata sat in her seat as the bell rang waiting for her teacher as students started to fill in. 30 minutes later her teacher still had not appeared and she was starting to feel nervous as she felt eyes on her. Turning around Hinata saw that Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto was staring at her and she immediately turned back around hiding her face. 10 minutes later Kakashi finally showed up.

"Your late!" everyone yelled

"Oh sorry class, you see I was helping a lady who fell and she tried to thank me by giving me kiss, but instead she turned out to be a guy and his boyfriend came and one thing led to another I was being ch-" Kakashi started his lie to be inturupted by the whole class

"Your lying!" they said

"Ha ha well you got me, since theres 20 minutes of class left you all can go back to what you were doing." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book

Hinata sweat dropped at the mans antics. The bell rang and everyone got up rushing out of the class, Hinata being the first one since the three had their eyes on her for the whole class period. Hinata was now in math sitting next to Kiba who in every once in a while would cast a glance in her direction. Hinata fidgeted in her seat uncomfortable as Kurenai taught the lesson.

"psst…"kiba said

"…." Hinata said nothing pretending to ignore him

"psssssssst"

"….."

"psssssssssssssssttttttttttttt"

"Y-yes?" Hinata said finally answering since he was getting annoying.

Kiba merely passed her a paper which she took and opened.

" _Did you accept our apology_?" said the note

"Hinata was about to turn and tell him something when Kurenai interrupted.

"Hinata and Kiba what are you two doing back there you should be paying attention to the lesson." She said sternly

"Nothing" they both said

"Oh really?, then what is that paper in your hand ?" Kurenai said propping a brow

"n-nothing j-just t-trash" Hinata said quickly crumpling the paper

"Okay then let me see it" she said

"a-ah…..-"

"Man why is it the hot ones always have to be naggy ones" Kiba said quickly

"What was that INuzuka!" Kurenai said a vain popping in her head

"Ah nothing, I was just saying how you have the looks, but the nagging is not going for you, you know you could get any man going for you only if you jus-" Kiba started smirking

"Kiba Inuzuka get out of my classroom and to the principals office!" She yelled

Everyone was now laughing at the two.

"Awww come on why do you have to be like that….it always the hot one that are a bitch" Kiba mumble the last part as he got up but Kurenai heard him

"WHAT!" Kurenai said as she went on to pummeling Kiba

"Ow! I was just joking" Kiba said holding his head

"I don't care now get out!" Kurenai said and everyone laugh

Before going out the door Kiba shot Hinata a glance with a smirk, Hinata saw him and smilled about to thank him for the distraction but Kurenai kicked him out before then (literally).

Kureani went back on to the lesson now angry as she had already forgotten about the paper.

Next was science class, it wasn't so bad except for the fact that they had to mix chemicals and her partner was the red head of Narutos group. Hinata was very wary of him, he give off this feeling that said touch me and ill kill you slowly. Hinata did try to look past that , several times trying to make small talk only to result in him ignoring her or to look up at her like she was nuisance after that they basically just did things on there own not talking to each other, that is when there teacher Kabuto decided to pair them up for mixing together chemicals.

"Okay class what you are going to do is follow the instructions at your desk and document the experiment."

Everyone began jumped when she had heard Gaaras voice.

"pass the sulfuric acid" he said simply

Hinata did just that quickly. "h-here" she said giving it to him

"chlorphoric rocks"

"o-okay"

This went on back and forth as if they were in a hospital doing surgery.

"Now pass the neutral obsidian sodium oxide" he said (im just making up names XD)

"u-uh r-right" Hinata said nervously as she picked up the wrong thing

" ** _Highly acidic peroxide-Do not use unless instructed till end of experiment!" it read_**

"But Hinata nor Gaara noticed it until it was to late, BOOM!" The whole classroom filled smoke, that was making peoples eyes burn and hard to breath

"cough, what did you do" Gaara said now sounding upset

"cough, cough, i-I d-don't k-know, i-I j-just p-passed t-the t-thing cough y-you a-asked f-for" Hinata said coughing hard as she squinted her eyes

Gaara picked up the bottle and read the label

"No you didn't you gave me the Highly acidic peroxide!" He said upset

"0o0" was the face Hinata made as she realized her mistake

"Okay class in an orderly manner walk out of the classroom cough cough" Kabuto said coughing while covering his eyes

Everyone didn't listen as they pushed and shoved running out of the classroom. The smoke had seemed to spread over as everyone came out of the classrooms coughing.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Kiba as he found gaara

"Gaara simply fixed a glare onto Hinata as she bowed her head.

"Hinata!" yelled tenten as she made her way towards her

"Are you okay? What happened?" Tenten asked quickly looking over the girl for any injuries

"um i-im o-okay w-wheres N-neji?" She questioned avoiding the last question

"I don't know his class is on the lower levels"

Everyone quieted down to her Tsunade make her way down the halls.

"Everyone exit the building in a calm manner!" She said

"Everyone did as she said not wanting to make the powerful woman mad. Now everyone was outside coughing trying to catch there breath and rubbing there eyes. Later on fire fighters came to take care of the smoke. No one still didn't know what had happened as they were sent home.

…..

There was a crowd of people as Tenten and Hinata was trying to look over them to find Neji.

"Tenten Hinata!" Neji yelled above the crowd

When the two heard his voice they looked to where it came from and waved as they saw him. They immediately walked over to him heading to the car.

"Are you two okay, I overheard the students talk about some explosion" Neji questioned

"Yeah, I was just asking Hinata if she knew what happened since it came from her class" Tenten said

Hinata immediately gulped and then looked fro something to change the topic

"Oh look theres the car!" Hinata pointed as she lightly jogged to it hopping inside

Neji noticed Hinatas reaction and decided that hed try and get out what she knows. Tenten and Neji got in the car and started drive off as Tenten spoke.

"Isnt this great school is called off!" Tenten said excitedly to Hinata in the car

"u-uh y-yeah" Hinata said not feeling the same excitement

Hearing Hinatas tone Neji decided to question her himself.

"Hinata you were in the science class do you know what could have happened" Neji asked keeping his eyes on the road

"uhhhhhhhh…."

* * *

Ive been braing storming while I was away so believe this when I say this is the calm before the storm when I say STUFF is gonna happen I mean STUFF IS GONNA HAPPEN I cant wait to get to the good part XD.


	8. Chapter 9 AUTHORS NOTICE

GUYS THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER IJUST HAD SOMETHING TO SAY FIRST ADDRESSING THE PERSON WHO SAID I F##### UP. YOU READ FOUR CHAPTERS OF THE STORY SO WHO CARES YOU WERE OVIOUSLY INTERESted so EITHER READ THE REST OF THE STORY AS IT GOES ALONG OR NOT I DONT REALLY CARE ALSO YOU SHOULD READ CAREFULLY EVERYONE HAS A REASON I HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I CAN STRESS THIS TO YOU GUYS; SECOND YOU GUYS SAY THAT HINATA HAS BEEN THROUGH ALOT AND I HAVENT GOTTEN TO THE GOOD PART . CHAPTER 8 WAS JUST GAARA BEING HIMSELF IF IT WAS ANYONE ELSE HE WOULD REACT THE SAME WAY OR MUCH WORSE. BUT ILL DO YOU GUYS A FAVOR IF TRULLY WANT SOMEONE ELSE TO FEEL THE PAIN INSTEAD OF HINATA BUT IT WOULD BE A FILLER . I WILL POST A POLL ON SUNDAY NIGHT IF I GET THE CHANCE SO IT WOULD BE YOUR CHOICE; I WISH YOU GUYS HAD STRONGER HEARTS AND WAITED UNTIL THINGS WERE EXPLAINED

* * *

SO IF YOU READ THIS THEN YOU KNOW

* * *

THE POLLS ARE UP! VOTE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT IT WILL BE CLOSED ON TUESDAY BECAUSE I ALREADY HAD A CHAPTER WRITTEN


	9. Birth Right?

"uuuhhhhhhhh…..n-no" Hinata said softly

"really then how do you explain our experiment starting to smoke" Neji said slyly

Hinata opened her eyes wide

"H-HOW D-DID Y-YOU K-KNOW MY E-EXPERIMENT W-WAS T-THE C-CAUSE O-OF I-IT?"Hinata questioned surprised ( don't mind the caps I was to lazy to write it over)

"I didn't" Neji smirked

"Wha-"

"You just told me" Neji smiled as Hinata looked down in embarrassment falling for the trick

"How did you manage that Hinata?" Tenten questioned surprised

"w-wrong c-chemical" Hinata simply said

….

Hinata was dropped home as Nejii went to take Tenten home.

Hinata walked through the front door knowing no one was home she quickly strolled to her room into to be startled when she heard her fathers voice.

"What are you doing home so early" he said sternly not looking up from his paper work

Hinata was right in front of his open office as she turned around slowly

"o-oh f-father i-i- d-d-didn't k-kknow y-you w-were h-home s-"

"just answer the question!' Hiashi said harshly

Hinata squeaked in far as she quickly answered him "school was out early b-because o-of a-an e-emergency"

"I see" Hiashi said

Hinata took that as the okay to leave but Hiashi stopped her again

"Hinata!"

"y-yes f-father?" Hinata stopped frozen in step

"You do know that tomorrow is the crowning, you better not disappoint this family more than you already have" Hiashi said now looking at her

"Hinata gulped and then nodded her head as she ran to her room.

"w-what am I g-gonna do!" Hinata thought frantically

….

Naruto got home a little late after hanging with his friends. He stripped got into the shower and then came out wearing new clothes. Naruto went to his room closing the door and locking it.

"I cant wait for this stupid crowning to be over" Naruto said to himself as he watched tv

"Damn today was a pain, I tried to speak to Hinata all day but she avoided me" Naruto thought frowning

 ** _"Who would blame her I would of beat your ass after what you done too me if I were her, but that's just me personally- if she had to try and attack us she would be dead"_** _kyuubi said_

Naruto ignored him as if he didn't say anything

"Oh well to hell with her!" Naruto said out loud

Naruto fell asleep a little later, having a dark dream.

It was morning as Naruto turned and shifted in his bed, he then opened his eyes te light bothering him. His eyes were now red with slits but his fangs were not out yet. He layed in his bed his hands over his eyes.

"Im hungry…" he mumbled

…..

Hinata was woken up early as she and other hyuuga 16 year olds or those that got their birth right had to attend a prepping ceremony. Though they did not know she didn't have hers. Hinata was dressed in a beautiful format Kimono her hair was done back in a bun and she wore a lilac flower broach that sparkled, even though she had protested to the maids Hinata had a little blush on her cheeks with some lip gloss if anything Hinata was stunning.

Hanabi was the same but her hair was down and she had an orange fall broach to the side of her hair. All the Hyuugas was brought to a dark room that was covered in satin they were each led to a different section of the room where they would be put to sleep til it was time and where there hunger would build. Hinata was the last as she was led into a soft satin like bed where were a set of clothes and soon drifted.

…

Naruto had again dozed off, he woke up feeling hungry as his heart pulsed. Naruto was dressed in different clothes as it was now night. He wore black convers black jeans, black under shirt, and an orange long sleeved open plaid shirt.

Naruto smirked as he grabbed his phone to see he got a text from over 30 minutes ago

"Just in time" Naruto said as his fangs popped out his eyes blood red.

Bang!, Narutos front door slammed open.

'Hey Naruto you coming, ive been calling you and you haven't picked up the phone and why is in here so dark." Kiba yelled from the living room

Naruto smirked as he made his way out his bedroom door.

CCREEEEEEEEEEEE"

Kiba turned to where the sound came from to see a sihlouete. The front door was still open as Kiba stood there.

"Uh Naruto is that you?" he questioned starting to feel a little freaked out

Nothing was said as the sihlouete came closer.

"Uh Naruto if that's you this is not funny man your creeping my the hell out!" Kiba yelled

"Then the figure moved past Kiba fast and then quickly turned to say something.

"Thanks a lot Kiba, ive been starving! Don't forget to lock the door when you leaving" Naruto yelled his eyes blood red , teeth sharp and whiskers defined as he disappeared.

"Wha…. Dammit! Tonight is the damn crowning!, and I just let Naruto out!, Man I hope he dosent kill anyone before I can get the guys and find him" Kiba yelled

Naruto was down the street in the shadows as he waited for a meal to come his way and it did.

…

Hinata was woken up her eyes glowing and fangs out, she changed into the clothes that was set for her, now she was wearing a short cut lilac kimono with a fishnet undershirt, she was wearing fishnet leggings hiding the bruises that was still there, they were clearing up thanks to the ointment and didn't hurt as much but it was still present on her skin-with wooden lilac sandals. Everyone was led out wearing the same styled clothes as Hinata and was put in the arena where all the whole clan was seated. One of the elders came out to speak while the gaurds brought out some blindfolded people that was put in front of each of them.

"Now the crowning of the birth right! They will present their birth right using their gained power on the prey set before them! The elder said as he walked off

Many went before they got to Hinata and Hanabi the rest devouring those they already used there birth right on from the hunger. It was Hanabis turn as she smirked her hunger increasing. Hanabi controlled the boy in front of her making him do what she will without having to move an inch, then hanabi opened her mouth talking as the boy did the same her voice coming out his mouth

"Can I feed now father" Hanabi questioned

Hiashi nodded smirking at his daughter as she smirked back jumping on the boy. Everyone clapped at her skill and began talking amongst each other

"Such splendid power, it's the strongest weve since….." the person drifted off

"heh, theres no way that girl can even top that" another said

Neji heared these comments and was frowning upset

"Come on Hinata, you must have your birth right."

It was Hinatas turn as Hanabi was staining the floor red with the boys blood. Hinata stood there for 5 minutes and did nothing.

"Well what are you waiting for!' Hiashi yelled irritated

Hinata jumped at his voice

"N-nothing!" Hinata stuttered out she was sweating as her hunger was growing stronger, she was tempted to drink the blood of the person in front her but she knew she couldn't, she wouldn't forgive herself if she killed this person.

Hinata still didn't make a move and Hiashi was fuming

"Well show your birth right!" he yelled

"I-I c-cant….." Hinata stuttered gulping

"What!"

"i-I d-don't h-have m-my b-birth r-right f-father" Hinata said

Everything was silent until it got noisy again everyone bursting out in outrage!

"Silence!" Hiashi yelled quieting everyone

"You are the biggest regret I have, having you as a daughter, you are nothing but a pathetic failure!You are not nearly as strong as your younger sister, you disgust me!" he yelled at her

Hinata looked up at him in shock tears brimming her eyes and then she mad her face into an angry glare running out. Neji was in the audience and was seething hearing what his uncle said to Hinata. He disappeared from the audience to go after Hinata.

Hinata was running through the halls upset as tears ran down her face, she was soon stopped as a hand grabbed hers.

"Hinata wait he didn't mean those things hes ju-"

"NO!" Hinata yelled which surprised him

She then turned to look at him as the tears continued to fall

"He means all of it, and he right I am pathetic- And Im gonna show him that i-I can be strong!" Hinata pulled her hand out of Nejis as she ran out of the mansion

Neji looked at her retreating form in shock and then snapped out of it as he ran into his room getting his coat his car keys and phone dialing a number.

…Hello?"

"Yeah Tenten its Neji and I need your help" He said seriously

"Got it ill get dressed" Tenten said matching his tone

Neji then exited the house.

….

Hinata was jumping from house to house her long hair blowing in the wind as it came undone a few blocks before, not able to think clearly in her emotional state.

"i-ill s-show t-them!" she said to herself

Hinata landed on top of a building looking for prey as her hunger was about to reach its limit. Then she saw someone walk into a dark alley way leaning against another person. Hinata then jumped down from where she was seeing her chance.

Hinata grabbed the person standing behind them as she was about to sink her teeth into them.

"What the hell that's mine!" said an angered voice

Hinata looked up to see who it was lilac eyes meeting red ones. Hinata was shocked as she saw Naruto and Naruto was also shocked as he saw Hinata and it looked like she was crying.

What are you doing!" Naruto said snapped out of his shock, getting angry as his blood lust and hunger was growing

"I-im f-feeding!" she stuttered not really wanting to deal with Naruto

"This is mine I caught her first!" Naruto yelled as he reached towards the woman he was about to drink from

When he did that Hinata hissed at him

Narutos red eyes widened

"What the hell….did….did she just hiss at me, oh hell no!" Naruto thought to himself

Naruto scowled as he grabbed the woman from Hinata and began to feed off of her draining every ounce of her until she was dead, Naruto dropped her to ground seemingly even more hungry. Hinata was pissed at what he did and pushed him.

"I was gonna have her!" Hinata yelled pushing Naruto

Naruto looked back at her snarling"You are really testing my patience!" Naruto said pushing her baclk which ended up a little to hard as she hit the wall with an umph

Hinata got back up Snarling as she kicked Naruto in the balls.

"OWWWWWW….FUCK! " Naruto groaned as he slid to the floor holding his jewels

Hinata looked down at him still a little upset as Naruto jumped back up this time flaring in rage.

"I have had enough of you!" Naruto said as he pinned her to the wall his teeth showing as her hand were held above her head. Hinata was struggling against Naruto but to no avail.

Hinata was staring Naruto in the eyes as he stared her back down harshly making her quiver.

"l-let m-me g-go!" Hinata screamed as she tried kick her heart quickening

Naruto simply put his legs between her making it impossible for her to real hit him in his spot again as Hinata blushed at the position.

"I am hungry and I have the urge to kill thanfully you're here to be the first one" Naruto said

Hinata noticed how close Naruto was and it was making her heart want leap out of her chest just to drink his blood, Hinata resisted it as she head butt Naruto hard making let go of her as he stepped bach holding his head in pain. Hinata took this chance to make her escape.

"Fucking Hell!" Naruto yelled as he held his head in pain, he was hungry and did not have anytime for this

"Argghh!" Naruto yelled in frustration as he saw Hinata tried to get away

Hinata paused seeing Naruto in front of her and backed up into something hard, Hinata looked up to see another Naruto. Hinata was shocked as the on me in front of her poofed away. She then tried to run away but Naruto grabbed her hand preventing her.

"L-let m-me go" Hinata said noe feeling like crying again as water started to rim her eyes

Hinata kept on trying to pull away from Naruto that she didn't know that her sleeves rolled up a little to reveal one of her bruises. Naruto began to calm down a little seeing the bruise.

"Your hand….' hE said

"Hinata looked back confused as to what he was talking about, and then saw her sleeve was up. Hinata tried to pull it down but Naruto only pulled it up further showing more. Hinata looked at him eyes wide as he did this.

"Who did this?" Naruto questioned eerily calm

Hinata looked away her head down as if she was ashamed.

Naruto simply sighed as he looked away from her letting go of her hand.

"sorry" he said simply

"'h-huh?" Hinata questioned confused

"Im sorry… about the other day at school" He said not looking at her

Hinata was shocked and then she soon began to break down startling Naruto,.

"n-no i-im s-sorry f-for e-everything…." Hinata cried

Naruto wanted to make her stop crying so he was gonna rest a hand on her shoulder when suddenly his heart pulsed so har it made him buckle

"n-naruto?..." Hinata questioned seeing him hold his chest in pain

Hinata was about to approach him when her heart did the same thing, but Hinata tried to fight it. Hinata looked up to see Naruto looking at her pure hunger in his eyes as he pinned her again against the wall.

"n-naru..to?" Hinata questioned

Naruto simply sniffed her neck "Im so hungry…an you look so damn delicious Hinata " Naruto said as he bit into her neck. Hinata didn't scream she simply groaned as she felt something warm wash over her. Naruto moved his one hand to her waist as he held her drinking her blood. Soon Naruto was off of Hinata as he was now the one against the wall. Hinata wrapped her hands behind his neck and tip toed and bit into his neck savoring his blood. Hinata soon let go of him both of them panting hard still in their daze but the look was different now as they looked like they were ready to tear each other to shreds but Hinata was the first to snap out of it.

"w-what h-ha-"

Hinata didn't finish as Naruto grabbed her by the neck

"Naru-" Hinata couldn't finish as he squeezed harder and Kicked Naruto hard in the jaw making him let go and then she tried to run jumping from buildings but Naruto chased after fast on her tail. Hinata soon landed in park not sure what part of town she was in anymore. Naruto stood on the other side snarling at her. Hinata stood their afraid and then he lunged at her. Hinata closed her eyes as she held her hands up expecting pain but when she opened them she saw something swirling around her as it kept Naruto out.

"i-is t-this….My Birth right!"' Hinata thought excitedly to herself, Hinata then watched as Naruto kept trying to attack the defense around her but it apparently inflicting pain upon him. Hinata then saw as a blue swirling ball popped into Narutos hands growing in size until he slammed it into the defense destroying it as Hinata was blown away from the force knocking her down. Naruto was now on top of her snarling as he looked like he was ready to kill her.

"Naruto!" yelled his group of friends that seemed to have made it

"Hinata!" yelled Neji and Tenten

Naruto didn't respond as he continued to stare Hinata down. Hinata also didn't respond to afraid to.

"Im going after her" Neji said as he began walking only to be stopped by the group

"No you cant, not when he like this hes acting differently than before….. he just might kill you or her if you get anywhere near them." Said Sakura

"Neji growled Then what do I do just stand here and watch" he said frustrated

"Ino nodded " Just hope for the best" she said

"N-naruto p-please g-get o-off -o-of m-me" Hinata begged with her eyes closed

Naruto only snarled in response

"Well that's not gonna work for me" Tenten said as she was just about to jump in but someone beat her to it.

"Wooosh…." Was how fast it was as Naruto was kicked in the head knocked off of Hinata and now out cold.

"w-what?" Hinata questioned as she opened up her eyes and looked up to see Sasuke with red eye and a tomoe

"I thought you said he would kill her or us if we got near him?!" Neji said irritated

"Nooo, I said if you got near them, well were a different case but we cant do nothing since we cant really get by Naruto only Sasuke can because of his birth right, plus this case was much different." Sakura finished

"u-um t-thank y-you" Hinata started

"Hn" is all Sasuke said as his eye reverted back to normal

Hinata then got up and turned her head to where the knocked out Naruto was.

"Hinata!" yelled an on coming Tenten towards Hinata

"ugh…t-tenten n-not s-so t-tight" Hinata said as she was glomped on by tenten which made them fall.

"Sorry Hinata, I was so worried about you Neji came and told me what happened and-" Tenten was cut off

"I think its best if we go somewhere to talk about this, cause there is no telling when Naruto gets up if hell be back to normal" said Shikamaru

Everyone turned towards each other and then proceeded to follow him but what they didn't notice was the figure watching from in a tree.

"What do we have here" said the figure bearing its teeth as it grinned viciously

* * *

I wonder what this could mean


	10. Yesterdays Pains pt1

Hey everyone at this point in the chapter things should really start to hit off. Also ive read some of the reviews ROSE TIGER YOU MAKE ME LAUGH, every review from you is hilarious you really dislike Hiashi but try not to hate appreciate XD he really isn't as bad as you think. And random guest person whoever and everyone else who post reviews like what he/she did stop 4 real like just stop I really dnt care if u hate the story but dnt post comments like those. Its annoying, really annoying ur just being impatient like come on just w8 until the story finishes or whatever everytime a comment like that is posted it ruins the story. You guys are just catching feelings which is completely normal. SO IF I SEE ANOTHER PERSON POST A COMMENT LIKE THAT IM GONNA TAKE IT DOWN everyone is entitled to their own opinion wether if its hate or not I let it go up but not when its spoiling the story – THOSE COMMENTS TAKES AWAY FROM MY STORY- and plus im the author I know what im doing unless ur giving real constructive critsism then okay otherwise than that don't tell me what u want from the story unless I ask you!. SO FLIPPIN IMPATAIENT

AND IM TIRED OF TELLING U PPL TO READ SO IF U GET IT GOOD FOR THOSE OF U IF THE REST DDNT…I have nothing to say

And ty wolfy

NOW AWAY FROM THAT MATTER. Im gonna be honest here I actually forgot to include one of the classes and you guys apparently didn't seem to notice it since you didn't question it (that's where reading comes in) so I found the perfect way to squeeze it in.

* * *

A dark figure ran through the trees at fast speeds arriving in an undisclosed area. The moonlight showed as he entered what seemed to be an underground hideout. As he got in he walked down the long narrow halls that looked to go on for eternity until he arrived upon a room with giant steel doors. The man pushed on it lightly, the doors opening with ease and walked in casually as stood in front of ma his eyes closed as he shadowed him from on top the platform.

"What is it" said the man in a deep voice

The dark figured smirked" Guess what I found when I was out hunting"

"I don't have time for your games," he answered simply

The figure sighed "It was those brats, you know the ones that caused us trouble'

This seemed to get the man's interest as his eyes open steadily observing the figure. He deep dark eyes void of any emotions

"Naruto and his group?" He asked with hidden amusement

"Yeah and that's not the half of it the Hyuuga girl we tried to kidnap those years ago was with them"

"I see…. Its soon time to begin" the man said with an ominous voice

"Go and tell the others of this and wake the girl while you're at it"

"Yes sir"

…With Everyone…

Everyone was at Narutos place as they sat in the living room in awkward silence as they waited for the tied up Naruto to get up. Nobody spoke nor moved as they sat staring away from each other until Tenten finally had enough.

"Soooo,….." Tenten started then trailed off

Everyone quickly turned their heads to her in anticipation and thankfulness as she broke the silence. Tenten stared nervous at everyones staring.

"Anyways…. What were you guys doing out so late?" Tenten asked as she questioned Narutos group

"We could ask you the same thing" Temari said

Tenten soon shot her a look but then dismissed it. Sakura then sighed and decided to answer but Temari looked at her in protest and Sakura simply ignored.

"We were looking for Naruto but that dosent explain you guys and the fact that you caused Naruto to go berserk"

"We did no such thing we arrived looking for Hinata when we saw your friend attacking her."

"I know Naruto well enough to know he would not openly attack someone unless provoked"

"And we know Hinata would not go out of her way to provoke someone!" Tenten countered

"Okay then…..we need to hear the story from those two" ino said pointing at the unconscious Naruto and Hinata who stayed quite during the whole ordeal.

It was now Hinatas turn to be nervous.

"Narutos unconscious and you're the only one awake so cough it up Hyuuga" Ino said

Neji protectively stood for Hinata as he spoke to INo.

"She dosent have to tell you anything she did nothing it was that Uzumaki who caused all of this" Neji said

"Why cant you Hyuugas get your heads out of your asses for once" Temari said

"And why cant you bitches go bark up some other tree" Tenten remarked

"You better control that piece of trash before I do it for you" said Garaa dangerously

"You better not talk to her that way again before I cut your tounge out" Neji said angrily

Gaara now got up and Neji next as they faced each other.

"You better get your make up wearing brother away from Neji" Tenten yelled to both Temari and Kankorou

"What the fuck did you just say!" they both yelled as they got up

Tenten also got up facing them off.

Kiba whistled and smirked as he saw things start to get heated.

"BARK"

"I hear you bud it really getting intense"

Shikamaru now got up to try and diffuse the situation.

"Come on guys lets just calm down and talk this out."

"There is no talking to this bitch" Tenten said as she called Temari out

Temari was now flaming as she was about to say something but her brother beat her to it

"Hay! That's my sister your talking to" Kankurou said

"Oh really then that makes you a bitch to, Temari I didn't know you had another sister who liked to wear make up as much as you but it seems like you need to teach her how to put it on."

Kankuro got pissed off at this along with Temari

"Why You!" They both said as they were about to make their way to Tenten

"Stop it guys just sit down!" Shikamru yelled to his friends

Temari looked at him angered "Why are you defending her!"

"Im not if we you just sit down instead of making things worse-!"

Temari got even angrier at Shikamarus words " IM making things worse!"

"No that's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean"

'I-

Hinata just watched as everything blew up.

"I have to do something about this." She thought

"N-neji-nii, t-tenten" Hinata tried to yell over the commotion but none heard her

"You guys stop!" she tried again but still nothing it was like she was in visible

"I wish I could just tell them to_"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled a voice and everyone quited down instantly looking at where it came from

…Naruto…..

"Ugh where..where am I" Naruto asked a little dazed

He looked around noticing that it was pitch dark. Naruto stayed where he was unmoving as he just waited

"I don't think ive been here in years and was it always this dark" Naruto said to himself

" ** _Of course it was"_** said a deep voice

Naruto then smirked " Why don't you come on out I don't believe ive ever seen you before"

The voice then snickered **"Of course you have you've seen me everyday"**

Naruto then frowned "So your still going to keep up with your mind games"

" **As do you"** said the voice

Naruto was now agitated as he changed the subject " So what am I doing back here" Naruto questioned

" **Sausuke knocked you unconscious if you could remembe** r"

Naruto thought deeply then his eyes widened " oh ….yeah"

"But that dosent explain why im here" Naruto said

" **Why? Hahaha….because your minds empt** y"

"Kurama stop messing with me!" Naruto yelled

"Im being serious besides its only you, you mess with"

"What the hell are you talking about"

" **What you're talking abou** t"

Naruto was now getting pissed " If you're going to continue with this game Im going to leave"

" **Youll know soon enough after all we are the same person** "

"what are you talking about"

" **I say what you say it'll come back and I will fade away** "

"Damn I wish you were in front of me right know because I really want to beat your ass"

" **Ha! You want to see me that bad I'll show you what you want** "

Soon the darkness faded away as things became bright.

"ah" Naruto said as he shielded his eyes

He looked in front of him to see a giant gate

"What the-"

Naruto didn't finish as a giant fox with nine tails appeared its red eyes peering down.

" **Is this better?'** asked kurama playfully

"heh I would of never guessed you were a fox" Naruto said unfazed

" **but I am not** " kurama smiled his sharp teeth showing

Naruto was about to curse the giant fox but then soon a bombardment of noises hit him

"Naruto instinctively covered his ears yet it did nothing

'what the hell!" Naruto yelled

"Y **our friends are fighting with that group** "

"What?"

" **The hyuugas and their tag along** " the fox chided

Naruto frowned "why –"

"Ahh fuck!" Naruto yelled as it got louder and his head started to pulse

" **Your waking up and its funny all this time you spent here you didn't bother to ask what made you go berserk** "

"What y-" Naruto didn't finish as a blurred memory hit him hard. he soon came into the real world the fox grinning face being the last thing he saw.

Naruto was slowly coming to as his head ached and the noise wasn't making it any better Naruto was gonna get up when he felt himself unable to. Naruto looked down to see himself restrained, he then tried to think about what it was he saw but could not with all the shouting and finally he had enough.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he yelled causing everyone to look at him as they quitted down

….Normal…..

"Naruto are you okay" Sakura asked as she immediately got up and undid the restraints

Naruto got up casually and stood staring at everyone with a glare

"My head feels like I got hit by Tsunade and I think im nearly deaf!" Naruto said upset

Everyone was quite

"So can someone tell me why the hell there was so much noise" Naruto said in anger

Hinata looked as Narutos friends seem to cower beneath him except for gaara and sausuke but they seemed to understand his sense of authority.

"They started it!" the group said

"What you-" Neji started to say but Hinata pulled him back

"um i-I can explain' Hinata stated as she got up

Naruto turned to look at the source of the voice and knitted his brows together

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I brought them" Shikamaru said

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a questionable glance, but before either could say anything Hinata decided to explain.

"Well y-you s-see, after the "attack" Shikamaru decided to bring us here so we can talk about things since the park was partially destroyed…a-and since you were knocked out everyone was trying to get answers which-"

"Led to this whole argument" Sasuke finished

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration and then sighed as he relaxed himself.

"So what did happen out there?" questioned Ino

Naruto sat down in one of the empty chairs and rested his head as began to speak.

"Well I was about to feed when, she decided to get in the way-" Naruto paused as Neji spoke

"Hinata would no-"

Hinata put up her hand stopping Neji and Naruto continued

"We got into a spat and….." Naruto trailed off as he couldn't quite remember

"I don't remember much after that the last thing I remember is teme kicking me in the head" Naruto finished

Then everyone turned to Hinata

"Well princess Naruto over here can't seem to remember the rest so only you can explain what was left out" Temari said

Everyone looked at Hinata in anticipation. Hinata shrunk under everyone's stares .

"Well we…we bit each other and we ended up attacking each other"

What everyone heared completely blew their minds except Naruto and Hinata.

"WHAT!" they all yelled

"Well no wonder this happened!" yelled Sakura

"Hinata what did you do!" Neji yelled at his cousin

"Naruto this is the most idiotic thing you could have done yet!" Yelled Ino

"ohh …Hinata…." Tenten said with her hands over her mouth

The two was completely blank as everyone freaked over the information.

"Whats the big deal?" Naruto questioned

"Y-yeah?" Hinata agreed with Naruto

Everyone just looked at them like they were impossible

"Check their necks!" Shikamaru yelled

Neji quickly tilted Hinatas head to check for anything and Sakura did the same for Naruto.

"Theres nothing not even a mark" Sakura said

"Same over here" said Neji

Everyone was now puzzled at this

"I guess theres nothing to worry about then" said Shikamaru

Everyone then blew a breath of relief at that

Naruto and Hinata both looked at the group with confusion

"What the hell was that all about" Naruto questioned

"Its nothing, if you both didn't know before then you don't need to know now" Sasuke finished

"um tenten?" Hinata questioned looking for an explanation but she simply nodded her head

"okay then" Naruto said as he started to get up

'Now you all can get the hell out of my house," Naruto said

"That's fine by us, let's go Hinata tenten"

'B-but wait-"

"Nope get out the longer you stay the worse things will get" Ino said as she tried to usher them out the door but Hinata stayed still

"Why do you all hate us so much?" Hinata questioned dejectedly but the all heard

Everyone stopped in their tracks at Hinatas question.

It was suddenly quiet and everyone was looking away

"Its…it's complicated, you should know after all," Sakura said

"But I don't please tell me!" Hinata begged

"Your family….they took something dear from all of us 10 years ago" Temari said in slight anger

That is when the all told their story.

….Flash Back….:

"mom dad me and Ino are going to the park"

"Okay sweetie but is Ino allowed to go"

"Can I Mom?" a five year old INo asked her mom

"Sure but make sure you guys be careful"

"OH wait Sakura take your sister with you"

"But moooom she's so fussy" Sakura said is she folded her arms and pouted

"Now come on Sakura you have to learn to play with your sister"

"But how am I gonna play with everyone if I have to take keep an eye on her"

"You guys jjust want to have time to be around Sasuke and Naruto" her three year old sister said as she rolled her eyes.

She might have been small but she sure was keen.

"Shut up Sasuna" yelled Sakura and Ino as the girl snickered

"Its okay mebuki ill watch over Sasuna while they play"

"Now let's go girls," said INos mom

"Okay" the three little girls yelled as they ran off

As soon as they arrived at the park and saw their friends they ran straight towards them Sasuna following behind.

"Hi guys" Ino said

"Hey, I see you brought your little sister with you Sakura- chan, are you babysitting again" snickered Kiba

"Hey I'm not a baby and I can look after myself!" yelled Sasuna

"My mom is here with us" said Ino before Sakura and Sasuna jumped the boy

"let's stop talking and play" kankoru

"That's such a drag"

"Oh shut up and come lazy boy"

Yeah yeah I'm coming"

INo and Sasuna ran along but realized sakura didn't move.

"Sakura aren't you coming"

"Uh yeah I was j-just wondering-"

"She was wondering if Sasuke and Naruto was here"

'Shut up Sasuna he's not my boyfriend!"

Kiba seemed to have overheard and answered

"Hmm? both Naruto and Sasuke isn't here they stayed home"

"Oh okay" sakura said downcast upset about Sasuke not being there

"Come on guys where gonna play tag" said Temari

"Gaara is it so you getter start running"

Everyone then stiffened

"Um temari-chan cant you get someone else to be it, the last time gaara was picked there were broken bones" Ino said as she sweat dropped

"Nope my brother is perfectly capable of tagging now, plus it makes it more fun lets go" Temari said as she ran off along with everyone else

"Troublesome" Shikamaru-said

"tell me about it" said Kankurou

"1…..2…..3-

"eeeeee hes counting everyone run for your lives" yelled kiba as shivers ran up his spine

Everyone ran away so fast their was only dust clouds left in there wake

"5…..6…7…..8…..-

Everone was sweating bullets when they heard him getting to the last number. Sasuna was hiding behind of Ino and Sakura using them as a shield if things got bad.

"9…10… Ready or not im coming to hunt you" said gaara as he casualy walked looking around for everyone and paused looking at one place

"oh man, oh man, oh man oh man oh man, he knows im here" Thought kiba as he started sweating bullets in his spot

Gaara then started walking to the spot slowly making kiba shake in fright and anticipation.

Soon kiba didn't hear anymore steps and peeked out in confusion from behind a tree. He then sighed in relief when he noticed him gone.

"man that was close he must of went the other way" said kiba as he calmed his racing heart

Then suddenly he paled when he heared breathing right next to him

"I found youuuu….."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

…. TO BE CONTINUED

Just so you know the next few chaps will be their back stories


	11. Yesterdays pains pt2

"I didnt know we were playing hide and seek now" Gaara thought to himself as he walked over to where he saw someone

Gaara then gave an eeire smile "It dosent matter they can run but they cant hide"

Gaara prensence was easily hidden as he was face to cheek with Kiba a grin on his face as he said " I found youuuuuuu"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kiba yelled as he ran for his life heading any where than where gaara was but gaara was hot on his tail

"gAH GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled a panicked Kiba

"Heh heh heh ...ill get you"

Kiba sped up as he felt shivers run down his spine and did a u turn as ran under the slide passing the three girls who was previously laughing only to stop when they felt a sinister aura hovering over them. They slowly turned there heads in shivering in fright as they saw gaara panting and grinning like a maniac.

"o...o...onee-c-chan...i...imi...scared..." Whispered sasuna as she clunged to her sister

""m...me t...too.." said Sakura as the three hudeld together backing away.

Gaara took a step forward and out stretched his hands twoards them.

"EPPPP!" they all screamed as they ran away following after Kiba

"Gaara dropped his hands almost dejectedly "oh...they ran" then he smilled again "Its always fun when your prey runs" then he bolted after the four

Sakura ,Ino and ,Sasuna was catching up to kiba Kiba realising this turned his head.

"Why are yo following me for go somewhere else!" he yelled at them

"No way! its your fault he found us in the first place dog breath" yelled ino

Kiba was not looking in front of him as he was about to retort back and tripped.

"Ow!" Kiba yelled with a thud

"what the..."Kiba started only to trail off as he realised he tripped over someones leg

"Hey whos hiding in there" asked Ino

The four stopped running momentarily forgetting that they were being chased.

The person the leg belonged to didn't move as everyone waited.

"Hey we can see your leg so come on out" said Sauna

The person still didn't move.

"Okay if you won't get out then I'll force you out"said Sakura

In a quick motion Sakura grabbed the person by the leg and pulled them out of the bush with great force throwing them onto the ground with great force.

"Ahhhh,ow!" Said Kankouro

"If anyone's an idiot its you, your leg was sticking out in broad daylight that's why dog boy tripped on it and we were able to find you" commented Sasuna

Kankorou didn't retort back to the girl knowing how fiesty she was and focused his attention on Kiba who was still on the floor. Kiba sweat dropped with the dark look Kankorou was giving him

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kankorou grabbed Kiba and began shaking him viciously as he spoke.

!Its your fault that I'm probably gonna die before Im a teenager and get a girlfriend"

"Would you guys chill out before gaara-"

Everyone paled when they felt a cool chill run through there bones there blood running cold.

"Did we"

"Yep"

"Oh man"

"..."

"Oh holy mother of pearl how long was he standing there!" Yelled kiba

Everyone slowly turned around there lives flashing before their eyes"

"Before gaara what?" Smirked gaara insanely

"aaaaaAaaaaaaaaaàaaaaaaaaaaaaa"screamed everyone in a high pitch

Now Sakura, Sasuna, Ino, Kiba, and Kankorou was running around in circles away from gaara while shikamaru sat in a tree watching them.

"Troublesome, at least I'm safe in this tree there is no way I'm going down there with gaara it"

At that moment

"Boooooom!"

Something knocked the tree so hard that Shikamaru fell out

"Ahh,thud"

Shikamaru landed sharply on the ground and got up rubbing his but.

"What was that?". He questioned

Shikamaru glanced off to the side and noticed Kiba with a shocked expression clutching his chest as if he nearly had a heart attack. Shikamaru followed his gaze to the other side of the tree he was by to notice gaara had left a gaping hole in the tree which made him fall down.

"That was supposed to be a tag!?" Shikamaru questioned cringing as he noticed the big danger of the game

Shikamaru began to run along with Kiba when he noticed gaara began to tilt his head to look around the tree.

"Why did you run towards the tree!" Yelled shikamaru

"What did you want me to do be left with a hole he left in that tree!" Yelled back Kiba

"Let me get my hands on you! Come back my prey!" Yelled gaara

"He is getting way to into this game I'm so scared I could pee myself" said a panicked running Sasuna

"Hey smarty pants don't you have some type of plan to get away from him" yelled saSuna

"What's I can't think like this plus he right on our tail" said Shikamrau

Everyone looked back to see gaara was literally right on there behinds. Everyone then proceeded to run faster with gaara also speeding up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh', someone please help us"

...with inos mom...

"Its nice to see the children playing happily together, and it looks like sauna is enjoying herself to"

...back with the game...

"Oh wait I got it!" Said shikamaru

"Shadow possession" said shikamaru and instantly gaaras movements were halted

"That's it I can't get away from him with you guys following me" yelled Kiba

"Its your fault were all in this mess" yelled kankorou

"Whatever every kid for themselves" yelled kiba then poof he disappeared

"What where did he go!" yelled Ino

"Look he over there" pointed Sakura

"COME BACK OVER HERE!" yelled Sakura

Kiba simply stuck his tounge out at he and ran away.

"Why I otta.." grumbled Sakura

"Boom' was the sound of the sand rising as gaara broke out of shikamarus hold

"Since where using powers..." said gaara and now sand hands where jumping out at the ground at every one

"Ack" yelled Sasuna as she jumped away out of one of its grasps

"You call this genius!" yelled Sasuna

"Well heres an idea why dont we throw you at him!" yelled an annoyed shikamaru

"Hey you kids play nice" yelled inos mom

"troublesome..."

So what do we do...

"Agggghhhhhhhhhh!"

"Where did that come from?" questioned INo

"Sounds like my sister" said kankorou

After that Temari was seen walking out from behind a trashcan holding Kiba over her head.

"You stupid mutt!" with those words she threw KIba so hard at Gaara that they both fell down

"I said I was sorry!" yelled Kiba as he flew smack ino gaara

Gaara smirked as he grabbed Kiba before he could back away.

"Looks like I win, Bammmm!"

Everything was still and silent.

Kiba was on the floor wide eyed looking at the figure that seemed to have taken gaaras blow instead of him. The person hunched over then stood up straight his eyes burning a hole into all of the children. Another came out from wherever he was hiding and stood next to the male. Temari quickly ran infront of gaara gettiong a bad vibe from them.

"Im sorry sir our we were just playing we didnt notice you."

The men simply ignored her as if she didnt exist.

Sasuna saw this and knowing her she spoke up.

"Excuse me but we said sorry unless in your clan manners is nonexistent, hmph maybe you all were raised in a barn" as soon as those words left her mouth one the males grabbed Sasuna by the throat.

"Children should know when to keep their mouth shut around their higher ups"

Sasuna was now quivering with fear as the man was choking her.

"let go of my sister!" yelled Sakura

Thats when Inos mom came in and broke the mans arm taking Sasuna away from him and putting her down next to Sakura

"Make sure you keep her safe" whispere Inos mom as sakura nodded and held her shaking sister close

"Hisss" the man barred his teeth

"You dare lay your hand on one from the Hyuuga clan"

"Your clan means nothing to me when you dare to lay your hand on these children"

"The man with the broken arm was about to step forward when his partner stopped him."

"This park is now under territory of the Hyuuga Clan and are to leave the premise"

"Under whose jurisdiction" frowned Inos mom

"Hinata Hyuuga' answered the man

"We are not leaving this is a public park you have no right" yelled Ino

"You dare speak at us child" glared the man

"You leave my daughter out of this, You do not have a right to claim this park as yours"

"Get out of here" yelled Kiba

Then all of the kids started to join in , then soon one of them threw a rock at them.

The man moved so fast and grabbed kiba about to attack him until when Inos snapped his hand. The man hissed at her then walked back.

"Dont you dare lay a hand on these children" glared inos mom

"These brats need to learn respect and we'd be happy to educate them"

"Children get back, your parents should be coming soon"

They all stepped back behind inos mother about ready to run.

"Im afraid you and those children will be dead by then, go Hiroshi," said the man

"His partner soon moved ready to attack until Inota (lets just call her that) whispered something and the man faltered as he was stopped from moving

"You binded him. I see you from the Yamanaka clan but we know it takes concentration to keep it up " said the man as he flicked two senbon needles at ino

"INo!" Inota yelled as she dropped her hold on hiroshi and hugged ino taking the hit. Ino had her eyes closed then opened them realising her mother was hugging her.

"mommy?..." Ino questioned

"I messed up , but im glad your okay sweetie."

Ino began to panick as she saw the man began to come closer with a kunai.

"Mommy lets go hes coming!" ino yelled as she struggled against her mothers hold trying to get them to leave

"Im sorry but mommies paralyzed, I wont be able to hug you anymore like this, so im glad at least I get to hold you one last time"

"Are you going to kill her Hagiri?" the man questioned

"This will show her what happens when you disrespect those higher than you"

"No, leave her alone" yelled Sasuna as she tried to go after the man but Hiroshi kicked her away

Then the rest of them tried fighting against him only to be knocked back like Sasuna

"mommy..." ino said breathlessly in fear as tears started to come down her eyes

"Ino,promise me youll grow up to be strong and beautiful just like your mother" she smiled

Ino nodded her head has she cried

"Now close your eyes" said inota as the man was now upon her

INo did as she was told as she heared her mothers last words

"Thats my good girl"

Inota fell limp on the floor as the kunai penetrated her heart Ino opened her eyes wide in agony as she screammed and sobbed

"Mommy!...wake up...wake up" ino screamed as she shook her mother

"The woman is dead, perhaps this will teach you for your insolence"

Ino stilled at his words ,and then heared the others screaming but ignored them

...the other side...

"yOU MONSTERS YOU KILLED HER!" screamed a trembling Sasuna who was crying

Sakura was also crying and hugged her little sister. Everyone was backed scared and shocked at what they had just seen.

"You brat it seems you still dont know how to hold your tongue" said Hiroshi as he quickly appeared by the sisters

"No ! " Sakura yelled in fear but the man simply kicked her away and grabbed Sasuna by the throat

"Sasuna!" yelled Sakura as she tried to get up but couldnt move from the pain

Sasuna struggled and kicked her legs as the air was leaving her lungs

"l..let g...go" Sasuna whimpered as she struggled tears coming down her face

"O...onee chan" Sasuna desprately tried to reach for her sister but then her arms went limp as hiroshi crushed her neck and threw her to the ground like a rag doll.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sakura

"Temari gasped and covered her mouth tears pooling down her face"

Next thing that was seen was Hiroshi pierced threw the chest by a sand spear

Temari looked at her brother and saw his fists was clenched and he was shaking

"g..gaara" temari whispered as she hugged him

Hagiri soon disappeared as soon as their parents came leaving them to cry in agony over their loss...

...

Im gonna have a filler on this with the parents and all that stuff but that after everyuthing else.


	12. The calm before the storm

It's been quite a long time I'm even forgetting about this story and that's bad but I've been very busy. This is nirlt a real chap just a preview to what's happening so I don't have to explain it again. I actually feel this is getting pretty slow paced for me and I want to jump straight into the action but I can't do that because you guys will not understand and you all are already having trouble understanding the story so here goes I hope I didn't forget what I was going to do for the other chap.

* * *

It was night and moon shone brightly across the earth making it semester as if it was glistening. A great few miles away from the Hyuuga compound stood the Uchiha place looked deserted as everyone was in their homes as so it seemed.

"Swish" the window opened as a male in a cloak got ready to jump

"Creak" he paused and turned his head checking to see if anyone had awoken but was relived when he realized that his little brother was still asleep. With a big leap he jumped out the window running off to where the Hyuuga compound was. A cool breeze blew through the window chilling the little boy in his bed, he tossed and turned and then soon opened his eyes a little only to realize his brother was gone.

"ONI-CHAN?" HE questioned sleepily.

* * *

A little girl with princess cut hair stood outside her father's room stiff as she fiddled with her night gown. She took a deep breath and then got herself ready.

"Knock, knock" she did so lightly it barley made a sound

"Come in" her father resounded

The little girl pushed on the door lightly and timidly walked in.

"What is it Hinata?" Her father asked not looking at her but at his paper work

"Otou-San c...can i...go to the park tomorrow " she asked ever so lightly

"No its to dangerous to let you out" he answered uninterested

"But Hanabi always get to go I want a park!-"

"Hinata!" Her father said sternly

"You know better than to question your father now off to your room"

"H-hai" she said dejectedly.

Hinata walked off to her room head bowed down until she got inside. She fixed her face into one of defiance and crossed her arm pouting.

"It's no fair...why am I always left out... Hanabi this Hanabi that!. She said as she threw her pillow .Well I f they won't take me I'll go by myself!" She finished her tantrum .

With her mind set in that notion Hinata climbed onto her bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The male watched as Hinata threw her fit and went to sleep. He waited a few more hours until everyone else was asleep and quietly entered her open window. His shariNgan eyes were shining brightly into the night as looked at the sleeping girl.

Hinata was sleeping soundly until she felt a presence. Opening her eyes hinta turned around and was about to scream until the male covered her mouth.

"Can't have you waking up everyone else now can we tsuki" he did low

Hinata eyes widened as she began to panic her eyes ended up meeting his making her fall pass out as he carried her off.

* * *

It was morning now and Hinata usual care takers came upstairs to wake her only to find out she was not in the room. Sensing another unusual presence in the room they ran to the guards alerting them if Hinata dissappearance the news soon made its way to hiashi who in turn was angered by this.

"What do you mean she was dissapeared!" HE yelled

"The maids said the felt another presence in Hinata room sir" the guard said

"I want all of you to find my daughter and burn down the clan that would dare try to commit such an offense. After that I want you to seize and clear land that's in a 10 mile radius of us.

"Even the park sir?"

"Hmm yes and if anyone asks its under orders of Hinata hyuuga" hiashi finished sending them off to find hinata.


	13. The great massacre

I know you guys dont want an explanation just the story right? So here goes.

* * *

It was dawn and the sun was just starting to rise. A creak was made as a figure slipped in with a sack and hid it slipping into bed.

Oni -san?

said person turned his head

"What are you doing up so early sasuke?"

"I heard you leave earlier last night so I stayed up and waited for you"

"Why would you do that , dont you know growing boys need their rest dont you want to be strong like your oni-chan? he said coming closer

"mmm ..im already strong!" Sausuke pouted as he hit is chest

"Haha sure you are"

Sausuke smirked and jumped into his brothers bed. "I can take you in a fight any day"

"Oh yeah?, you sound just like Naruto.

Sausuke made a horrified face " Dont compare me to that idiot, plus im twice as strong as him"

"Okay then how about we have a little sparring match, then you could show me how strong you really are."

Sasukes eyes glistened as he smiled almost as bright as naruto.

His brother got out of bed and headed for the door with sasuke following behind.

"Oh Itachini-san?"

"Hm?"

"What was in that bag u were carrying"?

Itachi paused and said in a slight serious tone."Its nothing you need to worry about just something I picked up off the street"

"oh, can I-?"

"Sasuke! Your not to touch or look inside the bag its a secret okay?" Itachi smiled and looked at him

Sasuke nodded his head and they went off outside in the yard.

...

"okay little brother show me what you got"

Sasuke grinned" Im not holding back!"

Sasuke ran at Itachi and threw a punch at him which he doged, sasuke noticed this and went for a kick. Itachi grabbed sasuke by the foot and smirked.

"wha_!" sasuke said surprised

"youll need to do more than that if you want to take me down" itachi said as he flung him back

Sasuke flipped back in the air and landed gracefully. Changing his fighting style sasuke went back at it again.

Sausuke threw a lot of punches and kicks at Itachi who simply doged them, he then did a high kick , Itachi brought his head back escaping the kick. Sasuke seeing how his plan worked smirked and twisted in the air sending a round house kick to his side. Itachi failed to see the attacjk and gave a surprised look at his grinning brother

"heh not bad, it seems you did manage to get a little stronger (cracking knuckles), Since you managed to land a hit that means i dont have to go easy on you anymore." Itachi said as ran at sasuke

Itachi punched at sasuke which he barely manged to doged then swiped at his leg making him fall.

"Your so fast" Sasuke said in surprise then got up quickly smirking

"But im faster" sasuke said then instantly disappeared

Itachi stood watching as sasuke appeared on each side of him before disappearing before he could hit him.

Sasuke smirked then appeared behind him and sent a herd kick at his back. Sasuke smirk soon turned into confusion when his brother soon faded away.

"What?"

"You shouldn't let your guard down" Itachi said next to him

Before Sasuke could block or dodge Itachi sent a swift kick to his side making Sasuke hit against a tree hard.

"What's wrong little brother I thought you had more than this even Naruto will beat you at this rate.

"Those words seemed to spark something in sasuke as he got up ready to fight will full hi smirked and the sparring began again.

...

A few miles away their were a group of hyugays traveling at fast PA e towards the Uchiha compound.

...a while ago...

As soon as hiashi sent his men on the mission they soon discovered a piece of evidence. A bit to soon , which worried the head of the search team but went with it anyways.

"What is it" one of the men asked

"The Uchiha emblem , but the question is why would this be here."

"So they have the mistresses. "

"Yes but I find it strange that this would be left here easily like this."

'"Neverending that, we need to head to the Uchiha compound and retrieve lady hinata."

"Yes sir" they all yelled and went off on their way

...

"Its weird they would let something like that be found if they so easily infiltrated the Hyuuga compound, could it be a trap to lure us in. Hm no matter well do away with them." Said the leader as he thought to himself.

...

Itachi took on a serious expression as he sensed a presence then smirked.

"So their here, it's time for thing to go into motion."

Sasuke tried again to attack but then his eyes widened a little as he saw his brothers eyes went red with spirals.

"Its time to end this " itachi said

Soon all sasuke saw was crows surround him and peck at him.

"Sasuke screamed trying to get them away and soon fell to his knees covering himself.

Sasuke soon heard a voice speak out to him.

"If this simple illusion is enough to take you down how do expect to beat me."

Sasuke soon realized that everything stopped and their were no more crows he looked up at his brother with unshed tears.

"Your to weak sasuke, but it's no matter now" itachi said with a simple look as he disappeared.

Sasuke was wide eyed at what his brother said then bowed his head he soon walked in side up to their room and closed the door behind him. His face contorted and anger as he kicked the door remembering his brothers words.

"Your to weak..."

"Tch...stupid oni-chan" sasuke said as he jumped on his bed and fumed

Soon he heard noises where the big sack was and wondered what was in there.

"Huuh"

When sasuke heard the voice was then extremely curious sasuke got close to the bag reaching out for it , then a suddenly moved making him jump back.

Sasuke then thought back to what his brother said but then shrugged it off still upset at his brothers words attempting as went to open the bag.

...

The Hyuuga men was outside the walls of the Uchiha compound their presence concealed to those inside. The leader then sent signals which they understood as they split off from each other heading into the compound. Soon screams and the sounds of battle were heared.

One of them threw a bomb into one of the homes as it alerted everyone of their presence. A mother and her child tried to get away but was simply pierced through the chest along with the child.

The leader watched as everything unfolded then went toward an area where he felt hinata presence.

...

Sasuke opened a bag and his eyes went wide shocked.

Inside 9f the bag was a girl his age with lilac eyes and a princess cut . He watched as her eyes squinted at the sudden source of light and then soon widened her eyes like a girl caught in the headlights. She trembled in fright which sasuke noted and tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" HE questioned as he tried to reach for her but the a sudden explosion was heared which shocked the both of them.

...

Blood flooded the streets as everyone was killed without mercy woman and child paid no mind to what he witnessed and watched as his father ran out trying to defend everyone. While he was distracted he headed back to the main house in his father's office that lead to a secret compartment t. He opened it and took out a scroll then went out the door but was soon stopped.

"What are you doing?"

...

Sasuke looked out the window to see a huge fire on the other side of the compound and his eyes widened greatly devastated,

Hinata seeing his distraction as a chance to escape ran out the door. Sasuke catching this tried to go after her.

"Wait!"he yelled but soon stopped when he just standing their still as a statue he looked at what she was looking at and stayed quite.

"What are you doing, and with the scroll no less?" Mikoto questioned

"..."itachi said nothing but simply smirked.

"Dont tell me , your the cause of all this! I've been skeptical of how often you've been leaving at night but I never knew you had such a plan." Mikoto said with a snarl

"Heh so you've been keeping watch of me, I should expect nothing less of you oka-san"

"Tch you are no longer my son , and shall stop you from raking that scroll"

"Heh" itachi said as glance towards where hinata and a wide eyed sasuke was.

"Hinata who caught sight of his eyes screamed a loud terror filled scream."

Mikoto turned towards the girl shocked then turned around again when she realized her right arm got cut and itachi disappeared.

Oka-san what's going on". Sasuke questioned

"Im sorry sasuke but it seems in was unable to stop your brother, if only I acted soon"

"But that's another matter , we have to deal with her" she said looking at hinata who was crouched down holding her head shaking.

Mikoto got up walking towards hinata as soon as she touched her she screamed and swatted her hand .

"No leave me alone" Hinata yelled

...

Hinata stopped running to scared to move seeing the scene unfold in front her , her kidnapper and another. She heared the little boy that she first saw behind her but didn't move an inch.

As soon as her kidnapper looked her in the eyes with his tome eyes she felt herself being ducked in to a dark place. All she saw was darkness and then soon a fire.

"We have you now tsuki" Said a voice

Hinata turned around to see it was the one who kidnapped her and a others she's never seen eyes opened 8n shock as she saw them all with sharp weapons in their hands.

"Kill her" he comanded

They all went after her and hinata screamed in terror. She ran as fast as she can into the burning building. She went into one of the rooms in an attempt to hide only to find littered dead body's . Hinata dropped down quivering unable to handle what she just saw.

Hinata then heard footsteps in front of her. It stopped and a hand reached out and grabbed her, Hinata screamed and swatted the hand away.

"No leave me alone" Hinata yelled in fright and scooted away from her pursuers.

...

Sasuke watched as his mother went near the petrified girl. He thought about the fire and screams in the compound and what happened earlier this morning. He didn't want to believe it but could his brother really have something to do with this.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke jumped our of his thoughts when he heard his mother call out to him.

"Yeah"

"Have you learned to activate your sharingan yet?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I see...your brother put this girl under a genjutsu and I'm currently unable to undo it."

Those words caught his attention. "Oka -san... Oni - oni-chan didn't really cause this did he" sasuke questioned

"Sasuk-"

"Oni-chan would never do this,zomeones probably framing him"

"Sasuke I know it's hard to accept but I've had an eye on your brother for a few years now, and I've seen enough to know he-"

"No kaa-san , oni-chan would never do this I'll just bring him back here and prove it to you" sasuke said with clenched fists as he ran out.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto yelled after her soon but he was long gone.

"Tch, damn you itachi" Mikoto said then looked at hinata Mikoto got up and quickly hit a point at the back of her neck knocking her out.

...

Sasuke jumped on top each section hoses of the compound and his eyes widened in horror at what he was seeing. Blood colored the floors and bodies littered the place. Each part of the compound was on fire and we're filled with screamed of those trying to escape. Sasuke turned his head to hear the sounds of fighting going on. He went near the noises to see that their were men with pale colored eyes slaughtering everyone mercilessly. Sasuke con ealed his presence so he was unorlti ed as he spied , the battle soon finished as they went in to a different area, sasuke took that as his cue then jumped down from the roof top. His face contorted into horror at the bloodied scene.

"Gaaahhhh"

Sasuke heared a groan then went towards hit , his eyes went wide and shock and held unshed tears.

"Otou-san"

"Sas-sasuke? What are you doing here"

"I was looking for oni-chan are-are you going to be okay"

"Dont worry about that, but the last thing you should be doing is looking for that bastard, this was all if his damn plan, you...ughhhh...you need to stay with your mother."

"O-"

"Go sasuke ,there's someone coming"

"But"

"Just go"

Sasuke ran around the corner. Incoming footsteps were heared and stopped by the head of Sasukes father (forgot his name)

"Speak of the devil himself" he said as he struggled to get up

"Bam" Sasukes father was kicked hard in the gut as he fell back down.

"You don't want to strain yourself now father" he smirked

"Dont you dare call me that , you've stopped being my son since-"

"Bam"

Itachi stepped hard on his stomach.

"Ah yes that day...it was special wasn't it"

"HE said as he pressed harder"

"Ughhhhhhh" Sasukes dad groaned

"Why not make this memorable like that day, I would like for you to remember this as I send you off into the after life, ivE Been Waiting A Long Time For this.

Sasukes father him as itachi pulled out a katan, with a swish his head was cut 8ff and blood and me gushing.

Itachi smirked at what he had done then turned his clothes bloodied and blood on his face.

"Well..."


	14. the great massacre pt2 (rue)

Well I know I have not been updating but I don't think u guys really care so I'm back with another chap and I've been away from the game for a long time.

So I will try to update a little more frequently but I would like u guys to leave reviews though. Let be hate suggestions I dont really care but just something to let me know that u want more or less from the story.

So here goes .

* * *

A friends betray can hurt you, a lovers betray can scorn you

But a family's betray can birth anger and hate from which none has ever seen.

These feelings do not coincide with everyone ,but if it were you which would hurt worse?

* * *

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sasuke screamed in shock as he witnessed his father's death.

"Well..." Itachi smirked as he looked at Sasuke terrified face.

Itachi moved away from his father's corpse and walked towards sasuke. Sasuke took a step back and then ran as fast as he can to his mother. Sasuke couldn't cry or make a sound, he was in to much of a shock to understand his emotions.

Sasuke had run out the door just before Mikoto could stop him.

"Damn it Sasuke your such a sweet boy but your to naive when it comes to your brother" she thought to herself.

Mikoto was leaned up against the wall holding a passed out Hinata when suddenly she felt her heart pulse which made her scream out in pain.

"Aghhhhhh...oh no..." Mikoto said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Tears dripped onto hinatas sleeping face as she wept.

"Wh...what's this...im crying?" Mikoto said as she brought her hand to touch her wet cheeks.

Suddenly a man came in through the door right in front of Mikoto.

"You are the one responsible for hinata-samas kidnapping?" HE questioned but then his face suddenly became puzzled at her crying.

"I ...did not but under clan jurisdiction I must take responsibility. "

"I see, you have my deepest respect Uchiha-sama" he said as he picked up the sleeping hinata and unsheathed his sword.

"But before you do this can I have one last request , I beg of you"

"Go on"

"Please don't kill my last born son!" She begged

"Hmmm...I was ordered to leave no Uchiha alive but I will honor your last wish"

"Thank you" Mikoto smiled happily

Mikoto looked beyond the man at the door as the man put the sharp steel next to her neck. Mikoto mouthed some words as the man brought up his hands and then let one last tear drop as it swung down cutting of her head.

" At...least we get to meet again in the after life my love..."

...

Sasuke arrived at the house right in front of the door just in time to witness his mother's final saw as she looked at him as the man was ready to bring down his sword.

"I love you" she mother and smiled as a tear came down

Sling ...the sword chopped off her head landing to the side. Sasukes eyes were wide in shock no words to convey how he felt right now.

"Looks like she died " Said a voice behind him

Sasuke turned around and snarled at his brother.

"This is your fault" he said his eyes blaring red

Itachi smirked

" If you want revenge then get strong enough to kill me little brother until then your not worth my time." Itachi said and disappeared before sasuke could lunge at him.

The man who killed Mikoto turned around and saw sasuke as he walked towards the doorway.

"I can assume you are her last born"

"..." sasuke didnt answer

"Your mother asked me not kill you and I'm upholding her last wish consider yourself lucky, until then I suggest you stay in hiding I promised not to kill you but I have no power over the others." Then the man began to walk away with hinata in hand.

"Wait" sasuke yelled at him

The man in question turned

"What is it?"

"She's under a genjutsu only I can dispelled it"

"...I'll trust you"

The man set hinata down and woke her up. Hinata groggy opened her eyes then soon began to jump into a panic. Sasuke stared straight in her eyes.

"Sharingan" he said as his eye spiraled

Soon hinata fell unconcious as he undid the genjutsu off of her . The man the then picked hinata up gave a nod towards sasuke then disappeared along with all the others.

...

It was late in the afternoon as Sasuke held his dead mother's body close to him blood getting everywhere.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san I swear I'll avenge your death " he said as his eyes glowed red in anger.

Soon after the fire started to settle and sasuke was still in his spot. He then sensed a presence knowing who it was as they came closer.

"Oh sasuke..." Said a woman with red hair as she hugged him from behind and a man with blonde hair put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come with us" he said as they left

* * *

Somethings changed I believe but I have been away from this in forever so please review if you would like for me to finish this, I am trying hard to get back on track. It's unusually short but I don't care any who here is a little preview to the next chap

Distant feelings:

"How could they "

"I swear I'll kill him"

"You bastard don't you think we all fell the same way"

"Your nothing but a coward what did you do to stop anything!"

"I can't take this anymore"

"Otou-san san? Okaa-san"

"I hope you rot"

"Maybe we should no longer be friends"

"Naruto!"

...oooooo [oooooo don't forget to review pretty please your kouhai/senpai requests it.


	15. Distant feelings

Mello hey everyone I would first like to say thanks for the review either good or (bad). But anyways to the reviewer who said to kill myself I'm sorry but I'm quite the narcissit, I love myself way to much to even think about something so petty ;) (jk not a narcissit but I do have a friend that is one and ppl like that are quite fun to be around-...because it's halarious), I dnt see how being a virgin is an insult now as for a fag if your one you embrace it (be true to yourself) but I didn't know I was a boy. and thanks alot Rose Tiger!:)

Now onto the really topic since I have like a ten day break I have enough free time to write some chaps for you guys so you should be expecting some nightly.

* * *

Everyone was seated down in the living room of Kushina and Minato house. It was quite and the atmosphere was thick with sadness Kushina and Minato looked at each other after seeing the depressing looks on everyone's face. The adults held looks of despair and sadness and the children held looks that should never be seen on a child's face at their age.

"Naruto" Minato called his son

"Yeah dad" Naruto said as he walked towards them

"I want you to take your friends to the yard while we talk to their parents, try to comfort them as much as you can"

"Sure thing dad"

Minato then nodded to the parents that were looking at them, understanding the message they sent their kids to follow naruto.

"Where shall we begin" Minato announced

...with naruto and friends...

Now that everyone was outside naruto turned to them only to see how lifeless they look, trying to cheer them up naruto began to speak.

"So guys...hehe...want to play a game?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head nervously.

No answered , naruto decided to try something else instead.

"NE teme what's wrong cat got your tounge?" Naruto chided as he put his arm over his shoulder

"Come on let's have a one on one I bet I can beat you" he said as he shook him a little

"Hey Sakura if I beat sasuke you have to go on a date with me!" Naruto yelled

Naruto may have been five but he was quite the charmer ;).

Everyone still didn't move but it looked like they were getting iritated. Naruto noticing this smirked and let go of sasuke. Naruto picked up a fee pebbles and began to pelt sasuke at the back of his head with it.

"Hey teme...pang"

"Teme...pang"

"If you don't say something I'm gonna keep doing this ...pang"

Naruto got louder and louder each time and it finally hit the last straw with the rock.

"Te-..."

Naruto didn't finish as he was tackled to the ground by an ugly sasuke. Naruto smirked at what he accomplished and began to try an agitate them even further.

"Heh... you finally did something for awhile there I thought you were crying silently to yourself"

Sasuke growled and began to speak " Why don't you shut up!" He yelled

" If your sit there and more around like it's the end of the world just because-"

Naruto didn't finish as he was pushed in the realising what just happened naruto punched sasuke back making get off of him. The two then began to get in a wrestling match with each other.

"JUST STOP IT!" sakura yelled

The two quickly stopped after sasuke got the last punch making naruto fall on the floor.

"Naruto how can you be so playful at a time like this!" Sakura yelled angrily

"Everything with you is all fun and games but not when we have lost someone we care about!" Kiba yelled just as angry.

Ino shook in anger at this.

"You...lost someone? ..."

"Your nothing but a coward what did you do to stop anything!" Ino yelled

Kiba stepped back shocked at what she said.

"W...what are you talking about you mom was just as important to me as she was to you! !" Kiba yelled back at her

Ino now stood up her eyes glowing red " If it wasn't for you she wouldn't of gotten killed, if you hadn't of thrown the first rock..." she quivered

It was now shikamarus turn to speak up

"Hey stop it! Kiba is right we cared about her to , we all throw rocks so we're in this together!" He yelled

"Everyone went silent knowing shikamaru was right."

"My brother...he killed for the first time in his life" he should never have to go through that" yelled temari

"Heh you talk about how he killed a person when I witnessed my whole clan die before my eyes...him killing one of those bastard was the one good thing that came out of this." Sasuke said his words cold.

Temari and her sibling growled ready to fight sasuke until they heard sakura.

"I can't take this anymore" sakura said silently

"Why did it have to be us" Ino said next

Naruto watched as everyone was falling apart. He was mindful of their situation but he needed to get them to this point.

"Its nobody's fault , we all lost someone we care about family or not they were all important to us and I'm not gonna stand here and let you all be depressed and fight about the people who were all important to us. I know it hard and it hurts but they would want us to still be smiling on and look forward." Naruto said with a sense of authority and his fists clenched.

Everyone except sasuke looked up at naruto words and widened there eyes.

"Y-your right" sakura said

Everyone nodded their head in agreement to sakura, naruto smirked but then noticed sasuke hasn't said a word.

"What a load of crap, you think you know how I feel" sasuke said

Naruto growled and grabbed sasuke by the front of his shirt

" You bastard dont you think we all feel the same way!" Naruto yelled at him

Sasuke didnt even spare him a glance which angered naruto more.

"Just because your whole clan-"

"You wrong!" Sasuke yelled

Naruto was a bit taken aback by Sasukes yell.

"I'll kill him " sasuke glared at naruto

"What..." Naruto questioned

Sasuke grabbed naruto by his hand hand squeezed hard enough to hear some cracking.

"I'll kill that bastard itachi for what he's done I'll get my revenge" sasuke said coldly as his eyes glowed red

"Im not gonna let anyone get in my way including you" said sasuke as he punched naruto in the face sending him flying into one of the trees.

"Naruto!" Everyone yelled

...to be continued...


	16. Connections

Hello wonderful people and haters.

(To my #1 hater)

I just love how hard you try to troll other people's work that it's actually amusing I hope to hear more from you my #1 hater, let's see how far you can go, your last comment was plain, boring, and quite over used on other people try again this time I'm sure you have a better insults:). Just to let you know your wasting your time I'm quite the challenge when it comes to haters they end up giving up, I wonder how long it'll take until you stop commenting or reading the story (if you are that is).

P.S. Stay in shcool if you don't know what a narcissit is then I'm pretty sure your just some kid trying a failed attempt of trolling me which is making yourself look stupid (but for real, this kid doesn't know what a narcissit is and questions if I speak English lol this is halarious I just can't right now rofl. (But I speak 24 different languages . )

Sorry for the delay guys I actually wanted to wrap up this whole flash back but I've been given a ton of work at the last minute so I'm just gonna cut it off at where it is.

* * *

After naruto and his friends were outside Minato began to address the matter at hand.

"Where shall we begin"

"How about killing those bastard for what they've done" yelled Inoichi

"You know we can't do that, from what sasuke told us they lawfully did what they did , though their methods were unforgivable" Said minato

"How can you just stand their and defend those monsters!" Yelled mebuki

"Were not defending them, dont you think we want to get back at them as much as you do, they were our friend to!"

"Minato..." Kushina said sadly

"I don't understand..." started yoshino

"How could they"

"My sasuna , she was just a little girl" Said mebuki

"Were sorry, for all of your loss but we can't afford to wallow in our own disspair not when we still have others we care about and are hurting just as much as you" Minato said referring to the children.

"I know you all want revenge but we would be no better than them if we just stormed straight into their territory, I know you hate them and we gate the to but this is not the way to go. We have to build on this and get stronger not only for us but our kids future also." Kushina finished

"She's right " whispered mebuki

"But-" Ino ichigo started but was cut off

"We all feel the same way and want revenge but we cant think this way we still have those dear to us that still need us, we can't be so selfish as to think of ourselves. Said Shikaku

Everyone was quite for awhile.

"As much as I hate to admit it your right, and I'm sure Inota would agree to." Said Inoichi

"Tch, dammit I don't see what their deaths have to do with me!"

Everyone in the room looked at where the voice came from shocked.

"What did you say..." whispered mebuki

"You bastard!" Yelled kizashi

"I had a very important business deal with that clan and those children damn well near ruined them!"

Just about everyone was growling at this time in fury at his words

" how could you be so cold to your own friends death!" Said minato

"Pshh, friends? None of you were ever my friends, my kids just happened to be friend your children and we just happened to meet but you all were never any friends of mine."

Minato growled and grabbed. By the shirt ready to beat the living daylights out of him.

"Minato no!, it's not worth it" Kushina yelled

Minato unwillingly dropped him on the floor and looked at him with cold eyes.

"I hope you rot"

"Heh, I've stayed here long enough I'm taking my kids and leaving."

As everything got quite everyone heard scuffing outside. Running to the back yard everyone opened the door to see naruto on the floor and sasuke walking towards him with killing intent.

"Sasuk-"

Minato held out his hand stopping g Kushina from interfering

"Minato?" Kushina questioned in confusion

"Dont try to stop him naruto will take care of this"

Naruto started to get up his teeth sharp as he growled in jumped sasuke and proceeded to punch him in the face.

"You dumb bastard dont try to take everything on yourself " Naruto finished as sasuke kicked him off punching him back.

"What do you know my brother was the cause of all of this, do you even know how much it hurts to be betrayed by your own family, how lonely it is!"

Naruto punched sasuke before he could land the last blow and grabbed him by the shirt.

"That's why you have friends you idiot, dont take things on yourself and forget the everyone hear is as equally worried about you, if you want to get stronger well do it together, if you want to kill itachi then we'll all help you together. ...don't act like we don't matter" Naruto finished as he punched sasuke in the face.

Sasuke was on the floor eyes wide in realization and then. Lose his eyes and smirked.

"Heh...hahahahahahahah"

"Eh what's so funny ,did I punch you so hard that a screw went loose."

"Shut up dobe, it's just funny how stupid you are yet you always know the right things to say."

"Heh, it's just a bit of my naruto charm" Naruto joked

"Naruto!" Yelled Sakura

Naruto froze rigid at the sound at his Sakura angry stormed over to naruto and grabbed him by the shirt.

" I won't forgive you for those things that yous said before" she blushed a little but then hugged him

"But I'll thank you for everything you did."

Everyone then gathered around naruto chatting much more lively than before.

"Your boy sure is something Minato" Said inoichi

"Yeah I see were he gets it from" Said mebuki

Minato sweat dropped Yeah but-"

"NNNNNNNAAAA RRRRRRRRUUUUUTTTTTOOOOOO!, SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSUUUUUUYKKKKKEEEEEEEE!"

...to be continued...


	17. Authors Notice (1 hater)

Well I can see you are enjoying yourself quite well with your comments and I'm super glad your having fun plus I really don't care how I spell when I'm writing a story on a phone. BTW if you want me to die so bad come do it urself. Someone please get me a better hater because this one is the dumbest I have ever delt with.

And that other comment regarding sakura with are you talking about like I really don't know where that topic of conversation comes from I don't know if it's because I'm a naruhina fan ands that's supposed to offend me, I'm not sure but if that's the case it dosent. I have nothing against sakura she's an aries and pink is her color I don't hate on sakura.

And is everything virgin with you? Like seriously dude . But I guess it's nice to see your so faithfully waiting for me to post up a chapter with hopes of me replying to you like the dog you are . Well no worries # 1 hater I treat all my dogs nicely. Hey maybe if you come up with better insults I might give you a reward. :)

TRY HARDER! (Ha I've seen better, this is almost getting boring )


	18. Ignorance

Omg I just want to finish this stupid flash and I'm gonna do it in this chapter though...there is gonna have to be more sadly (for me that is) and if i don't do it now it will take another couple of months since i have a bad habit of procrastinating (like the other set of work i have not started on...) Anyways enjoy.

* * *

"NNNNNNNAAAA RRRRRRRRUUUUUTTTTTOOOOOO, SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSUUUUUUYKKKKKEEEEEEEE! !"

Both boys stiffened at the sound of an angry Kushina.

"AAh hey mom...you didn't see or hear any of that did you" Naruto said backing away leaving a terrified Sausuke

Sasuke who quickly caught on glared at naruto " tch...oh no you don't you got me in this mess and your not getting away so easily" sasuke said grabbing naruto by the shirt preventing him from running away.

The two boys heard the cracking of knuckles and turned around to face a angry Kushina with elongated teeth and hair flying up everywhere in anger.

Oh I heared and saw everything quite clearly and don't think you boys ARE ...GETTING...OUT...OF...THIS...!" she said menacingly

Kushina was just about to aim a punch but they both ducked out of the way sweating bullets.

"...who told you to dodge" Kushina said evil staring at them through her hair

"A..are you crazy mom...if we just stood there and took a hit like that we would be in a coma" Naruto said nervously

Kushina smirked which made the boys very uneasy.

"THEN YOU GET THE IDEA!" Kushina yelled and then aimed a punch again which they jumped from screaming hugging each other in fright

W-wait aunt Kushina ..." sasuke didnt finish as the tree he and naruto backed into had a hole right in between where their heads previously were.

"Time your punishment" Kushina said as they both paled

"DaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaD!,Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Both naruto and sasuke screamed

While all of that was going on friends watched in amazement and horror at Kushina.

"Well since everything is taken care of, kids let's go!"

Temari, gaara, and kankorou looked back and sadly nodded their head.

"Tch , damn bastard" Said inoichi

When we get I have some pressing matters to discuss with you all"

The trio stood silent and shook slightly

Minato suddenly took on a sinister look.

"Rasa don't you dare hurt those children"

"Ha you think you scare me, what I do with these children is none of your business " Rasa said as he turned his back to leave. But Minato grabbed him by the shoulder holding it with a death grip.

"I'm serious Rasa if you lay a hand 9n those children I'll kill you"

RASA paused momentarily slightly shaken then proceed to leave.

Soon on Kushina approached Minato holding two knocked out boys w8lith huge lumps on their heads .

Is something the matter Minato "

"No its nothing" he replied then kissed Kushina on the forehead

What are you gonna do about those two" Minato asked as he sweat dropped remembering their screams of help

"Put them to bed of course , it's been a long day for everyone and they need their rest especially sasuke." Kushina said looking lovingly at the two boys

Minato smiled and watched as kushina went back inside.

"Come on Everyone it's getting late even the kids are getting tired" Minato said looking at the group on she floor yawning

"Yawn...im not tired especially after seeing naruto mom like that" Kiba said

"Even I think she's more troublesome than my mom" shikamaru replied

"What was that!" Yoshino yelled

"Eh nothing" shikamaru said quickly

"Anyways Minato right even inos knocked out...couldn't blame her" inoichi said picking her up and looking at her sadly as she slept.

"It time to go home everyone"

...END FLASHBACK...

"So that's how it is, this is the reason we hate you so much!" Sakura said scornfully

Everyone was quite but hinatas sudden auora caught them off gaurd.

"... "

"Hinata..." Tenten said in worry

Naruto smirked at hinatas silence.

"You can't believe it can you?, You can't truly be that ignorant "

"I had no idea that my fath-...I,...I" Hinata eyes went wide

"Hinata look, you do-" Neji paused as hinata let out a sinister aura shocking everyone in the room

" Im..very sorry for wasting you time I'll be leaving now." Hinata said as she went through the door calmly

"Hinata wait" Neji called after her

"DO NOT FOLLOW ME...im only going home to have a talk with father" Hinata said with slight anger

Neji stayed in his spot unable to move

"Neji are you okay" Tenten asked worried

"...yeah"

"Why couldn't I move just now " Neji thought to himself

"She seemed like a different person just then" shikamaru said suddenly

"That stupid girl doesn't know anything" Naruto said

"Shut the hell up" Neji said angrily

"What about you how could you not feel ashamed at what your family's done I know you knew all this time" Kiba said

"Neji is...is this true?" Tenten said shocked

"HahahaH...you've been siding with them without knowing the reason for us fighting seems your boyfriend dosent tell you everything " Naruto chided

"Grrrrrrrrr" Neji growled in iritation

"I...I can't believe you Neji " Tenten said sadly

"Pshh , only now your realising lover boy isn't all he's cracked up to be" Temari ztated

"Shut up I don't want to hear anything fom you" Tenten yelled

" looks like she can't handle the harsh truth" Ino snickered

"Come on guys just stop it already!" Shikamaru yelled

"Tenten let's go" Neji said as he grabbed her hand but Tenten pulled away

"Tenten?"

"I...I...just need to think"

"Tch...whatever, I have no time for this I need to go after hinata before she does something stupid again." Neji frowned as he ran outside

Tenten was gonna call after Neji but decided against it.

"Aren't you going after your boyfriend?" Asked temari

"..."

"You should go after him, so you could get out of my house" Naruto said blatantly

Tenten got annoyed and slammed the door breaking it.

"What the hell she broke my door!" Naruto yelled in irritation

Naruto looked at shikamaru with a glare who in turn looked the other way acting like nothing happened.

AFter awhile everyone was sitting around watching tv. As it got later.

"Hey guys dont you want to see what's up?" Ino asked bored

"What are you implying now troublesome woman" shikamaru asked

"What I mean is let's go and see what's up at Hyuuga mansion" Ino said mischievously

"Are you crazy, you know they'd kill us if we ever get anyone near them" sakura said in a scolding manner

"Oh come on wasn't it fun when we went their the last time" Ino smirked

"She's right guys it's been a long time since we've actually did something fun" Temari smiled

"Hn"

"Sasuke said he's in" Ino smiled

"Im not so sure about this guys" shikamaru said

"Oh come on shika liven up a little" Temari whispered to him

"Fine. .troublsome" shikamaru mumbled as he blushed

"Why not , me and akamaru need to stretch our legs anyways" Said Kiba

"Well I'm in " kankorou smirked

Now all was left was gaara , naruto, and sakura.

"What do you say naruto" Ino chided

"Dont you wanna have a little fun...experience a little danger" Ino coaxed

"Okay Ino you have my attention I'm in" Naruto smirked

"Yes!" Ino screeched

"Okay now that everyone's in-"

"Hey , I didnt say anything" sakura yelled

"Dont kid yourself forehead, if naruto goes everyone goes , that goes for gaara to" Ino said

"Tch stupid pig" sakura said annoyed

" Well now that everyone's in let's go!"


	19. The Truth

Hey guys I know I've been late with the updates but like I said I've been busy and wasn't feeling up to it with all the stuff going on but I decided tonight would be the perfect time to get started on this chap considering how furious I am with the work and I very much need to vent and I'm gonna do it through hinata. Anyways I was told i needed to make my chapters longer and I have noticed they are shorter than usual so I'll fix that.

...#############...#############################...

Hinata was practically fuming as she jumped on top of houses lost in thought. 5 minutes already passed since she had left Narutos house and still couldn't get over what was said. Over and over it replayed in her mind making Hinata get angrier.

"I can't believe him" Hinata thought to herself

Hinata clenched her fists so hard to the point they turned white, dark aura poured from Hinata and surrounded her. Before Hinata could register what was happening she found herself at her home.

"I wonder when I got here, I guess I was too lost in thought to notice."

Hinata walked up to the gates and stepped inside showing a gorgeous walkway , with nicely trimmed bushes. When Hinata got to the door of the mansion she opened it and walked in with an air of confidence. She saw as everyone looked at her with disapproving eyes and detestful looks but Hinata ignored them having gotten used to it.

Hinata rounded a corner that led to the staircase where mainly she her father, hanabi and neji resided. As Hinata reached the top of the stairs she saw her sister standing there with an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Father was looking for you, he was very mad when you suddenly ran out during the ceremony."

"..."

"I hope you know your in big trouble when he se..."

"Hey where are you going don't you see your New heir is talking to you"

Hinata walked away while hanabi talked getting tired of listening to her but stopped after the words she said.

"What did you just say"

"Hmph"hanabi smirked "that seemed to have gotten your attention, but thats right, after you decided to run away like the disgrace you are father finally had enough and decided to name me the new heir. Everyone rejoiced at the news finally happy to get rid of a weakling who couldn't manage to gain their birth right."

Hinata turned her head towards hanabi and gave her a cold glare that almost made her shiver. She then turned back and headed towards her fathers study with much to say.

In front of the doors were the usual guards to the study that she would always be frightened of.

"Oh I see your back, hiashi-sama wanted to speak with you" said guard 1 with detest

"It just so happens that I have something very important to speak to him about" Hinata said without her usual stutter

"He is in a meeting ,you cannot enter"

"With who?"

"One of the branch members and that's all you need to know" said the guard getting annoyed at being questioned

"Then I'm sure this "meeting" can't be more important than what his daughter has to say."

"Heh, I wonder for how long that will be" guard 2 remarked slightly to which Hinata returned with a menacing glare of her own that shut him up.

"I have important matters to discuss with father so I'm heading in"

"We already told you can't go in now leave" the gaurd said pushing her back

"I'm sorry, did I stutter I'm afraid that wasn't a question now get out of my way" Hinata said eyes glowing red and dark aura oozing out.

Then guards immediately made way ,not having seeing Hinata like that and not wanting to be on the bad end of the stick.

...

Neji was running as fast as he can trying to catch up to Hinata. He finally saw here two minutes away on one of the houses, seeing her there hey I sped up faster, just as he was about to grab her a dark aura wrapped itself around Hinata and she suddenly I stood shocked at what just happened and looked around for any traces of Hinata.

"Damn it, Hinata" Neji said as he sped off again to the manor.

Tenten was just a few minutes away from Neji as she tried to call out to him but he already sped up managing to arrive next to him.

"What are you doing here I thought you needed time to think with those bastards" Neji said still keeping his head in front of him.

Tenten made an ashamed look on her face. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-

"You don't have to apologize, although I knew I never told you anything so you have the right to feel the way you feel."

Tenten offered an enthusiastic smile. "I'm sorry neji"

"...idiot didn't I already tell you not to apologize" neji said turnig his face away from her.

"I know but I like it when your cute side comes out,like now" tenten said poking him in the cheek.

"Tenten!..." neji said caught of guard and slightly embarrass.

Tenten already ran way ahead neji as she headed to the major smiling.

"If you don't hurry up neji well never make it in time to stop hinata" Tenths yelled over her shoulder

"Tch..." Hey I said annoyed as he caught up.

...

Naruto and the gang was jumping houses as they took their time getting to the mansion"

"Let's hurry it up you slow pokes I can telllsomethings gonna happen real soon" I no yelled going a little faster

Remind me why were doing this again" shikamaru questioned lazily

"Duh to see what's gonna happen ,plus it was about time we paid them a little visit." I no said

"So wait, it was established that the hyuugas are disliked yet we are going to their home." shikamaru questioned

Everyone looked at him and shook their heads.

ShIkamaru sweat dropped at everyone. "The more you think of it and say it out loud the stupider it sounds" thought to himself

"Okay I'm not doing this I'm going ba-"

"But shika-kun I thought you wanted to hang out with me" remark stated stopping him from going.

"..."

Everyone stopped and stared at him grinning as they waited for an answer.

"Troublesome" shikamaru blushed and everyone laughed.

Temari then came close and linked hands with shikamaru.

"That way you won't try to leave again" she told him

Shikamaru said nothing as he was led by remark and everyone was in front laughing at him.

...

Hinata opened the door to her father's office after finally being let through. As she stepped in she noticed he was in a meeting with one of the elders and not a branch member. Hinata frowned at this taking note. The two that was conversation looked up a crown marring their face as Hinata barged in.

" Hinata what are you doing in here as you can see I'm in a very important meeting, in will deal with you later." hiashi stated upset

"Father I have something very important to talk to you about can't this meeting wait."

Hiashi looked up at her mad. " You've never had anything important to say, and I doubt you do now. I won't repeat myself a third time do to your room and wait until I'm done and I'll deal with you.

Hinata stood rooted to her spot defiance written all over her face. Confidence oozed out of her very being as she looked her father dead in the eye anger for anger.

"The elder looked back and forth between the two and decided to make his leave"

"Hiashi-sama I shall be taken my leave, we can continue this meeting another time." he stated as he left and closed the door Hinata left open.

"You dared to disobey me you insolent child" hiashi said furious.

" As I said father I have something to discuss with you"

"What makes you think you have the right , to walk in here after leaving the ceremony like you did earlier.." hiashi said furious but Hinata ignored him.

"How could you kill their families like that"

"What nonsense are you spouting child"

"That massacre to kill the uchiha , claim the land, and put it under my name while killing other innocent people"

"You decided to inturupt me about something meaningless like that, but I'll tell you after a uchiha captured you I issued the order to have them slaughter them all and anyone that interfered. The ones that got caught up in it was simply there fault. You said you wanted to go to the park so in them claim the land around that area and had it put under your name." hiashi finished

"How could you...HOW COULD YOU BE SO COLD!" Hinata yelled the loudest in her life

" Don't you dare raise your voice at me again or else. You already in as much trouble as is and don't expect that that incident at the ceremony will go unpunished." hiashi said thretingly as he stood up.

"I DONT CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME , BUT WHAT YOU DID TO THEM IS SIMPLY UNFORGIVABLE YOUR NOTHING BUT A MONSTER!

SMACK

"Hinata lifted her hand to the stinging of her face as she realised her father slapped her" and she glared at him angrily

"I am tired of your disrespectful behavior and it's time you be put back in place"

"Mumble"

"What was that"

"I said I'm glad mother is dead now that way she won't have to see or deal with the monster you have become" Hinata spat

Hiashi became enraged at Hinata s words as he dragged her by the arm and went through the door.

"I am sick and tired you are no longer fit to be heiress , with no birthright. You are nothing but a weak failure and you dare to disrespect me in my home." hiashi continued as he dragged Hinata until the ended up outside. Hinata pulled away from hiashi holding her arm still growling at hi m.

"Your wrong, I'm not. Failure " Hinata challenged

...

Neji and tenten finally arrived , but only to hear yelling and the sounds of a slap , to more yelling and loud footsteps.

"Damn it were to late" Neji remarked as he and tenten saw hiashi arrive outside pulling Hinata by the hand as she pulled away from him growling.

"You're wrong, I'm not weak and I'm not a failure" they headed Hinata say

"Neiji you don't think she's gonna challenge him" rent an asked worried

" I hope not for her sake, if she does we can't interfere"

"Lol ok oh great we made it in time, and I see you guys are watching to." I no said as she arrived

"Tech...what the he'll are you doing here"

" watching the show duh weren't you listening"

" get out of here"

"You can try and make us but nothing good is gonna come out of it since your clearly out numbered."

Neji stayed quite knowing she was right.

Everyone stayed silent as they began to talk again.

...

"You dare to challenge me...fine if you can beat me I'll return your title but if not it goes to hanabi and what happens to you next will be up under vote, but your better hope you win. What was in store for you has now been doubled."

Hinata got into her fighting stance along with hiashi and the went after each tried going for the offensive while hiashi doged her attacks. Hinata couldn't land any hits while hiashi land enough to make Hinata start to bruise , Hinata switched to defense as she tried to keep up with hiashi moves.

Hinata dodge a punch to the face only to get a forceful kick to the stomach making her hit one of the trees in the yard as she coughed up loads of blood.

Hinata struggled to get up the pain her stomach to mush to bear as more blood came out. Hinata noticed her father's byakugaun active as she realised that he applied chakra to the kick, meaning that he got one of her organs. Hinata stood up straight back in her stance as she forced through the pain.

Hinata dashed towards her father going for kick he dogged it and Hinata spun around punching him in the face.

...

"Yeah you go Hinata beat his ass" tenten cheered silently so she wouldn't be discovered

"Damn it Hinata" neji said upset

Everyone else was quite as they watched on.

...

Hinata smiled slightly to herself as she managed to get a bit on her father. But that smile soon went away when she got ambushed with attacks. Hinata tried her best doting some of them getting a few hits in here and there but it was soon getting to much. Hiashi sent a forceful punch to Hinata s stomach sending her skidding to the ground.

"You can't defeat me, your to weak" hiashi said as he came closer

"No...I'm...not" Hinata said as she got up eyes glowing fangs out and her speed increased

Hinata was landing more punches on hiashi as he started landing less. Hinata appears as behind hiashi and sent a powerful kick to the back making him fly. Hinata then grabbed him and kicked him up in the air sending blow after blow after blow. Finally hiashi landed a on the floor. Creating a crack in the ground Hinata smiled a little as she felt victorious, while she still bled. But that smile soon vanished as she was being held by the neck. Hinata struggled trying to get her father's seemingly death grip off of her.

...

"Damn this is bad" neji said

"I've realised this for awhile now but why hasn't her wounds healed" asked shikamaru

"It's a damn technique created by our family , it slows down the rate of healing"

"Is...is things always like this," asked Sakura feeling bad

"This is her life" answered tenten

Naruto sat silent looking at the fight his fists clenched.

...

Hiashi squeezed the air out of Hinata as she struggled to breathe.

"Hinata kicked hiashi in the jaw making him drop her in the process. Hinata coughed trying to catch her breath scooting back as hiashi came closer.

"When are you going to wake up" said hiashi

"What?"

"You are nothing but a weakling and a failure. You are the biggest disappointment in my life, it would be best if I ended this hair for everyone sake" said hiashi as his palm glowed and went to strike Hinata throught the heart.

Hiashi Attack was stopped as a forcefield blocked the hit, Hinata sat there trembling in fear. As Hinata played the words over and over in her head her confidence and anger left her only to be replaced with sadness. Hinata ended up getting back to her senses as she fully realised what was going on , her heart clenched and her eyes were side in shock. Soon the shield fell .

"So you managed to achieve your birthright"

"..." Hinata stayed silent stiff as she trembled

"F...father-" Hinata began with her usual stutter but jumped as she headed him tell

"Get up and fight, you show me that you earn the title" he yelled

"F...father...I d...don't...w...want ...t...to...do...this...anymore" Hinata said as she stood up backing away

Hiashi charged at Hinata not listening making her to on defense but Hinata s moves were much more sloppy and slower than they used to be. Sturgis point it jjust looked like a one sided fight and Hinata was the punching bag. Hiashi sent a kick to Hinata s rib breaking it as she cried out in pain.

...

"What going on wasn't she just kicking ass a while ago" temari yelled

"This is too cruel" sakura said

Akumaru whipered as kiba simply looked away.

"I'm going in there she's being used as a punching bag for Pete's sake!" into yelled

"You can't " neji stopped her

"She challenged him and by law no one can interfere"

" fuck the law! How can you just stand there and watch her get beaten up like that"

" ITS NOT LIKE I WANT TO SEE THIS BUT THERES NOTHING I CAN DO" neji yelled

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do" Ino said annoyed

"I have this damn curse seal placed on me at birth if I try to interfer they trigger it and I'd die."

"Your family really is fucked up" kiba said disgusted

Everyone stopped Talking at the sound of Hinata s cry

"AGHHHHHHHHH" Hinata screamed after a blow that seemed to dislocate her shoulder, she started to tear up as she coughed out blood as she was then again sent into a tree.

"Get up I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself " Hiashi said

Hinata sat their unable to move, as she looked for another way out but instead met Narutos eyes. Hinata eyes widened in shock at him being their and saw a frown on his face.

"Does h...he think I'm weak to...no I can't let him see me like this I'm doing this for them and I refuse to lose"

Hinata got up and stood the pain making her falter a little but she finally managed to assume position.

"Im not sure what made me get into this, but I'll definitely win" Hinata said in her mind as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Hiashi charged at Hinata as she stood there. Hinata began collecting energy around her , it surrounded her like her forcefield except glowed brighter and brighter.

"You think that patheti. Is going to stop me again" hiashi said as he delivered a palm thrust

Hinata then opened her eyes as all the energy released from the shield blowing both of them back.

...

"Hinata!" tenten yelled as she ran towards the girl

"Shit" said neji as he also ran towards hinata

"What the he'll did she just do that bright light just now" kiba yelled

"She gathered energy into that shield and waited for the right moment to release it all" shikamaru said a little shocked

"Meaning that she...created a bomb!" sakura said shocked

"So any bigger and that thing..." kankurou didn't finish the sentence

"I didnt think she was suicidal, why would she do all of this" I no questioned

" isn't it obvious she did it for us" said sasuke who looked at Naruto which had his head turned away

"That takes guts" stated temari

"I can't believe she would go through all of that for us" sakura said feeling guilty

"...but...Is she alright...she hasn't moved yet" stated I no which got everyone's attention

The whole group got up and went over to where neji and tenten was hovering over Hinata.

"Hinata...Hinata!" rent an shook the girl but she didn't respond

On the other side Hiashi was knocked as the guards carried him in. Tenten put her ear to her chest then gasped.

" Neji..." tenten whispered as her heart clenched

Neji frowned " What...no she can't be" meh I said activating his bayakugan checking for her heart beat but saw none.

"No Damn it, hinata don't just give up here!" man I called after the still girl

" What's going on" into questioned

"She...she's...not breathing" rent an forced out

Before anyone could react Naruto picked up the dead girl.

"Let's go!" naruto yelled in a hurry.

Everyone said nothing as they followed after him back to his home.

"What are you going to do" neji questioned

Naruto to didn't answer as he rested Hinata s dead body on the couch.

"Sakura I need you over here"

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm gonna jump start her heart by flowing some of my energy in her, but I need you to stablize it"

"What makes you think this is going to work Maputo, for all you know that just might blow her heart!" sakura yelled worried

"It's going to work! That blast only blocked the passage was for blood to pass through, I'm not gonna give up her!" naruto to yelled looking sakura in the eyes with determination.

"Alright...I'm ready" sakura said believing in Naruto as her palms began to glow

Naruto held onto Hinatas hand began to glow some of his energy in her. As soon as Hinata began to glow red sakura got to work placing her palms over her chest as it began to glow green.

...

"Huh...wh...where am I" Hinata questioned

"I...can't see anything...did I die?"

"I feel like I'm floating...that blast...I must be dead, but why can't I see anything"

"...I won't see anyone again...but I guess it's for the best" Hinata said as she started to tear up.

"Huh...w...why...am...I...crying?"

...

"Naruto she's rejecting it" sakura said Panicky

"Tch, damn it...Hinata don't you dare give up!" Naruto yelled

"You never gave up before and I'm not gonna let you give up now."

...

"W...what...I hear someone calling me"

"...d...gi...u"

"I can't hear it "

A bright light then shined and Hinata closed her eyes at the sudden brightness.

"Hinata..."

Hinata eyes went wide in shock as the brightness died down.

"Oka-san..." Hinata teared up

The said person smiled and held her hands out. Hinata immediately jumped into her arms crying into her chest.

"My precious Hinata, you've gone through so much haven't you...I'm sorry I can't be here for you" her mother said to the crying Hinata

Hinata shook her head. "I can never blame you oka-san,...I missed you so much"

"I missed you to...but I have always been with you"

"...h...I..."

"What's that?" Hinata questioned but her mother simply smiled

"Hinata do you really want to give up and leave everyone behind"

" I...it would be better for everyone..."

"Listen Hinata"

" b...but I can't hear anything..."

"Just listen closely."

Hinata did as she was told as she began to hear a voice

"Hi...hina...Hinata!"

"Someone called my name" hinata said in shock

"That right, there are people who still need you, do you remember the words I told you before I died."

Hinata nodded her head in realisation.

"I know it may be hard now and it will continue to be more painful as you go on in life but Renner this in order to achieve happiness you sometimes have to go through pain, never give up Hinata...live on my darling littlgirl, well meet again someday" she said as she pushed Hinata

Hinata began drifting away as she felt herself being pulled .

"Wait okaa-san!" Hinata cried

"I love you Hinata" she called out smiling as she disappeared

"Okaa-san " Hinata whispered softly as she smiled tears streaming

"Hinata!, don't you dare give up"

"What...this voice...math to?" Hinata said in shock

"I refuse to let you die Hinata, you never gave up before and I'm not gonna let you give up now."

"Hinata felt her heart beat as she heard Narutos words and began to hold her chest.

"N...naruto!" Hinata called out to him.

Hinata began to glow red as she felt warm and closed her eyes in a happy smile.

...

"It's working" sakura said happily

Hinatas body began to go out of control as the enrgy became to much.

"Badum" Hinata heart beat hard against her chest putting her in pain

"Aghhhhh" Hinata screamed at the sudden feeling

Naruto and sakura then stopped, finally reviving was quite as everyone waited for Hinata to get up.

"Did...did it work..." tenten asked

"...mmm mmm..."

Everyone heard Hinata, and let out a breath they didn't know they we're began to get up still feeling a little pain her chest as she blinked back the blurriness in her vision.

"Hinata?" Neji questioned

Hinata got off the couch faltering a little as she began to take a step she fell but naru to caught her.

"Are you okay" naruto questioned with worry in his voice

Hinata still in a daze suddenly hugged naruto. Everyone in the room looked shocked at the sudden gesture.

"Well I didn't know you were so daring Hinata" stated tenten who gigled

"Mmmm what...tenten " Hinata said regaining her senses

"Hinata finally noticed her surroundings. She was no longer in that dark void and was back with everyone. Hinata turned her head feeling something tickling her face only to meet blonde hair and that ment.

" ...N...naru to...I'm s...sorry" said an embarrass as she backed off of him

Naruto had a small blush on his face but thought nothing of it.

"It's no problem...but Are you alright"

" uh yeah...but how did I get back here I thought I was dead."

"Me and sakura revived you, sakura also healed your injuries"

Hinata looked genuinely shocked as she bowed respectfully.

"Thank you...I know that you May hate me ...but I appreciate what you did."

"Yeah you need about that." Kiba started

"After seeing what you did for us, we wanted to say we were wrong about you." sakura said feeling guilty

"Yeah you really kicked ads out there though it was a bit suicidal. I'm sorry for everything I did if you want can we make up and be friends." I no asked holding her hands

"We're all sorry" shikamru said as he bowed.

" y...you don't...have...to do all...of this" Hinata said embarrased

"Look don't worry about it, I don't particularly have a crude against your family and we know it wasn't your fault" sasuke said

"T...thank you,...and I'll be happy to accept your friendship ino-san"

"Just ino is okay, and now that your friends with one of us your friends with all of us, well have your back from now on" I no smiled

"Is it really okay" Hinata said referring to naruto which he caught onto

"Sigh, I know we haven't been on good terms but ...I'm willing to start over if you are" naru to said offering a small nervous smile

"Hinata gave her brightest smile yet " I'd like that"

"They forgot about us"tenten sweat dropped

"Neji cleared his throat getting their attention." sorry to ruin your moment but we're still here"

"Oh we forgot about you two,you and your girlfriend can join " remark stated

Neji shot her an annoyed glance " as tempting. As it is I have to refuse"

"I'm in " stated tented shocking neji

"What it's about time we had a truce"

"Please neji-ni" Hinata begged showing him puppy dog eyes as they had a store down cold vs cute.

"...fine but I'm still upset at that stupid act you did." neji said defeated

Hinata simply smiled in thanks.

"Hehe so cuteness won in the end" tented laughed

"And everyone pitched in except Hinata who was silent.

"Is there something wrong Hinata" asked tenten

"It's just what's gonna happen with father now"

Everyone was silent.

"You defeated him so you should be handed back your title as agreed" neji said

"Heh...I still can't believe what an ass he is" stated I no

"We should be going now, I'm sure you would like to change" Neji said referring to her messed up clothes

"Ok...bye buys" Hinata said as she left with neji and tenten

...

"This was a tiresome night" said shikamaru

"Finally something we can agree on" stated I no

"Are okay dobe" asked sasuke

"What do you mean, I'm fine."

"I know it can take a lot out of you and you've been quite all night"

" I already told you I'm fi-" naru to didn't finish as he passed out

"Naru to" sakura said worried

"I was afraid of this. I knew that idiot would over exert himself he still can't control it" sakura said as assume helped her carry him. To bed.

"Ino" sakura called

"I'm on it" she said as she head over to the room

...

'm so tired anyways if you find there are words that don't belong in a sentence that is due to stupid auto correct I hope you enjoy the long chap...CLOSE TO 5,000 WORDS! I'm so tired from this


	20. One step forward and one step back

Well their was a problem with fanfiction where i couldnt read recent comments but they fixed it so yay ! anyways I'm gonna have to pull an all nighter so I can get this story up to where I want it because the few chapters after this is gonna be meaningless (well to me it'll be meaningless you guys may think different. 9h yeah there were parts where the Fox I wanted to put in bold but there is so much you can do from a phone and I didn't feel like writing it over in bold.

* * *

Tenten had long gone home as Neji and hinata arrived back began walking to the door but hinata didn't move an inch.

"Hinata?" Neji questioned

"Oh, sorry im...just...nervous (hinata knew that was an understatement she was down right terrified)."

Neji could see hinata trembling as he sighed.

"Let's go" Neji said as he dragged her to the front door

"W...wait...!" Hinata protested

Neji opened the door and the two stepped inside. It was oddly quite as no sound was heard.

"Wwhere..is everyone. ..." Hinata said matching the quietness of the manor

"I don't know, but it dosent matter you had a long day" Neji said leading them to their area of the rooms.

"I...i...i..suppose your right" Hinata said following along meekly

As they arrived up the stairs hinata and neji heard chatter.

"She managed to do that!?" Said a voice unbelieving

"So what does this mean?"

"I don't know but i haven't seen a power capable of doing something like this"

"...neji..." Hinata whispered

"Just be quite and go to your room" Neji said as he entered his

Hinata quietly walked to her room but misplaced a step as the floor creaked.

"Hinata Hyuuga we know your there now come"

Hinata looked defeated as she walked over to where her father door was slightly opened. Walking inside hinata saw her grandfather and one of the elders standing, but gasped when she saw her father in bed hooked up to a machine.

"W..whats wrong with him?" Hinata said worried ran to her father's side

Beep...beep...beep...beep

Hearing the machine made hinata sick to her stomach as the situation settled in.

"That's what we would like to know, since your the one that inflicted this upon him"

"W..what we do you mean"

"That explosion you created during your battle, seemed to have stopped his regenerative abilities and caused internal bleeding, we hooked him up to this machine to help with the healing but it seems whatever that blast was is negating it. While he heals the wound opens back up right now he is in a battle of life and death at the moment he is in a comma." Hinatas grandfather stated

"I...I did this, but I didn't mean for this to happen...father. ..." Hinata said as she teared up, he may have been horrible to her all her life but there was a time when he was the sweet kind, loving father she knew, and hoped she could get him back. Any normal person may think her stupid for thinking this way but she loved him.

" i...im so sorry..." Hinata cried

"Stop your sniveling, it's ungraceful" Said the elder

"He won't die yet...he has 2 weeks to live, the only way to save him is you"

"Me?...but i...dont...know how to save him let alone how I created the explosion" Hinata said shocked

"Well you better hurry up and figure something out or else well have to call you the new leader to the clan"

"All you need to do is dispell the Chakra in his system, it is somehow acting as a poison to his body, until then you are the new leader of the clan" her grandfather said as he and the elder left.

" Hinata was left alone with her father as guilt engulfed her."

"Im so sorry fathef...ill...find a way to save you...until then please hold on" Hinata said as she held onto his hand.

While hinata was mourning over her father naruto was also having problems of his own.

"NNggghhhhhhhhh...ahhhh..a..." Naruto moaned as he tossed and turned

"What's going on ino" sakura asked

"I don't know for some reason I can't enter his mind"

"Does this mean he's gonna go out of control again"

"I don't know well just have to wait and see" replied Ino

"If he does go out of control again, we have trouble holding him back since everyone already left." Sasuke replied as he looked at the sweating naruto as he tossed and turned in his bed

"He's burning up I'm gonna get him a wet cloth" sakura said as she entered the kitchen

...

"AAghhhhhhh" Naruto yelled

"Why...the hell is it is damn hot...im burning up" Naruto said

"Oh your visiting me again..." snickered a deep voice

"What...you...are you the one doing this!" Naruto forced out through the pain

"...yes..and...no"

"What the hell you damn fox...im no in the mood for your damn games!"

"Its mostly your fault for drawing on the power but at the same time you could say I'm the cause of this...I guess it's almost time."

"What...time... for what"

"For the pieces to be put together of course, just relax until the pain receeds"

Naruto snarled at the Fox as he continued to writhe in agony, suddenly his head began to pang.

"Why am I still here..."

"If your talking anlbout your mind Reading friend I blocked her out"

Naruto glared angrily

"AAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what the hell" Naruto screamed as he clutched his head

"What already" the Fox said in shock

"Aaaggggghhhh" Naruto screamed as his head pounded harder

Suddenly an image flashed in his mind as naruto held onto his head.

A bright light showed as a woman with long hair stood in front of him smiling but her face couldnt be seen suddenly a another woman with long red hair was shown with her back turned to him.

"...dont...forget...me" Said the woman as it faded

Naruto felt the pain reside as his head naruto began to speak.

"What...was that..." naruto asked breathlessly

"...It's a bit soon for this to be happening ..hmmmmmmm...it must of been..ah...I see..."

"What are you mumbling over there About you Damn Fox. I asked you a question."

 **"Its** nothing to worry about just something natural. Anyways it seems are time is gonna be short so expect to see me in your dreams." the Fox **grinned** evilly as he began to fade away

"Hey what the hell did you say ! don't just fade away!, you better not appear in my dream so help me I will murder you" naru to yelled

The last thing that was heard is the foxes laughter as naruto woke up.

"Mnnghhhhhhh" naruto groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that...and why am I wet!" naru to questioned

Sakura, ino, and sasuke looked at Naruto to like they couldn't believe what happened.

"You were on fire" sasuke simply said

"What!"

" Sasuke don't say stuff like that so bluntly" sakura scolded

"What he's trying to say is that you were burning up so much your clothes were starting to catch on fire or what seemed to be fire...it sure did feel like it." sakura said mumbling the last part

"Yeah, sakura started to panic so she ran all the the way to the kitchen and got a bucket of water to dump on you, thats not even the best part...steam actually rised off of you." Ino said laughing

"Well I'm glad to see me catching on fire was funny"

"Aww don't be like that Naruto, I'm pretty sure if it was sasuke you would be laughing your ass off" Ino remarked to which sasuke sent her a glare

"Yes,but it wasn't him on fire"

"You weren't technically on fire so stop sweating the small stuff and come over here." I no said as she pulled his head forward

" ...it doesn't seem like anything's wrong, so I'll be heading home I've been here long enough already."

"Let's go sasuke" I no said as she looped her arms around him and began walking off.

"And just where do you think your going with sasuke I no pig!" Sakura said angry

"Why home of course forehead didn't you hear me"I no taunted

"Of course I heard you but Sasuke does not live with you!"

"We were gonna have a little fun is all just play a few games" I no said as she got closer to sasuke

Sasuke was silent but he was extremely uncomfortable with the situation as he tried to slip away. But sakura ended up grabbing onto his free hand.

"Hmph well then you shouldn't mind if I tagged along then." sakura said slyly

"Of course I mind I don't want your big head in my house."

"Well then Sasuke isn't going anywhere"

"You don't own him, he can do what he wants and he wants to come with me" I no said as she pulled him away from sakura.

"No he doesn't" sakura said as she pulled him."

After that it became a tug of war with Sasuke being the rope.

"Hey let go of me" Sasuke tried to pull away but the girls didn't hear him over there squabbling as they kept pulling walking out the door.

Sasuke looked back to see naruto laughing at his situation and he glared. as they headed all the way outside sakura stopped to say something.

"Oh yeah naruto make sure you get some rest, you almost look like Gaara" sakura said referring to the bags under his eyes. She then left getting back into her argument with I No.

Naruto laid back in bed as he covered his face thinking about the images he saw. Deciding not to dwell on it any longer naruto went to sleep.

...

While naruto was knocked out asleep Sasuke was at Inos house with sakura up all night playing board games while they argued.

"You can't do that Ino pig that's cheating!" sakura yelled

"I prefer to call it business, you bankrupted and I'm rich take that" ino gloated

"That's embezelment you can't take money out of the bank whenever you want to!"

"It's my game , my rules, and I say your broke while me and Sasuke own all the businesses happily married."

"YOU CANT DO THAT!, SASUKE TELL HER THATS NOT HOW YOU PLAY MONOPOLY!" Sakura yelled

Sasuke was tired and he had enough so he did the best thing. He went into the kitchen for a lighter and oil, and poured it all over the game and lit it on fire.

"I'm going home" Sasuke said simply as he went out sakura sweat dropped at his actions while ino went for water to put out the fire.

"My buisness!" ino cried

"Serves you right pig, karma is a bitch"

...

It was afternoon and two very different people decided to sleep in extra late one getting the wake up of a life time and the other quite unappaproved of it.

RING...RING...RIN- beep "hello?"

"Oh Naruto ,...still!"

"...but I don't see what it has to do with me"

"So what if I'm closer to him it doesn't mean anything."

"Look I don't feel like going..."

"Aghhhhh...fine I'll send garra over"

Beep.

"Hey gara" Temari called

"Yeah"

"Would you like to do your dear sister a favor"

"...like what"

"I need you to go wake up naruto"

"Why can't you go"

"Because I don't have the power to wake him like you do."

"What do you mean"

"Have you ever heard of the sandman "

"...-_-...no" hear a answered in a monotone voice

"Well you see you have the power to control sand and it's said that the sand man is able to also control sand and also sleep, you can use your sand to wake Naruto."

"...I don't believe you"

"Trust me , if you don't wake Naruto the first time try using your sand and I'll garuntee he'll be up"

"...ok I'm leaving" Gaara said grabbing his keys while he tried not to fall for Temaris nonsense

"Okay sand man tell me if it works, oh and give him this " Temari solid handing him a note

...At the hyuuga mansion...

Neji was downstairs in the living room on the phone talking to who seemed to be in a an angry mood came from upstairs and approaches neji.

"Where is she" Hanabi questioned but Neji ignored her

Hanabi got annoyed and took his phone hanging it up.

"Where is she!"

Neji looked at the girl annoyed and grabbed his phone back from her.

"Why don't you try checking her room I'm sure she's still asleep and she has a name" Neji said bothered

"Hmph" Hanabi said as she went into the kitchen for a glass of water and stomped all the way upstairs.

...At Narutos place...

Gaara got out the car , stood outside of Narutos door and waited for a while then knocked again...and again and again. After 20 minutes Gaara looked underlay for the spare key Naruto had and unlocked the door placing it back.

Closing the door behind him Gaara walked to Narutos room only to hear loud snoring on the other side of the door. Opening it Gaara saw Naruto sleeping in an uncomfortable position but it apparently seemed to work for him.

"Naruto..."

"...snorrrreeeee..." no reply

"Naruto wake up..." Gaara said now shaking him but Naruto didn't budge

"...snorrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"Sigh..."

"If you use your sand you could wake him up" Gaara rembered what Temari told him

Shaking his head and seeing as there is no other way of getting him up Basra flooded the room with sand burying Naruto.

"...mmm mmm...aggghhhhhhhhhhh..." Naruto yelled out his head coming out of the sand as he spat it out.

"Hear opened his eyes wide in amazement as he realized it worked .

"I...can control sleep" Gaara questioned himself as he looked at the palm of his hands

"Why the hell is my room covered in sand and...(Naruto turned his head to find gaara in his room) what are you doing here#! Did you do this what the he'll gaara!"

"Gaara looked at Naruto with all his attention ."Temari sent me to wake you, she said if I used my sand I'd be able to wake you

"What ...and you believed her" Naruto said tired my and unbelieving

Gaara shook his head. "She said sand Man had the ability to control sand and sleep and since I can control sand...

"You can control sleep..." Naruto finished for him

"Gaara just get all of this sand out of my room " Naruto said tiredly

...

Hinata was sleeping soundly , tired from last night's events. The door to her room opened slightly as someone eased their way in walking silently as they no stood looking at the sleeping firl.

"SSplashc

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hinata screamed at the sudden cold water that hit her.

"W...what, how...why!?"Hinata questioned referring to her wet clothes and the water spilt on her as she looked up

"Hmmphhh...get up we need to talk" Hanabi said angrily

Hinata stretched as she was still tired from yesterday hearing the news kept her up all night crying until she finally got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, she closed her eyes as she let the warm water wash away the stress and he's sleepiness. After awhile she jumped out there shower when she heard Hanabi pounding on the door. Hinata came from her room dressed in her usual baggy clothes as she met with Hanabi outside her door.

"Follow me"

Hinata followed along as Hanabi said straight into where her father was looked away guilty as Hanabi closed the door and faced her.

"What is you w...want. ...to talk to me...about"

"Dont play dumb with me you know exactly what, this" Hanabi said pointing to hiashi.

"You did this to father and now the clan has appointed you current head instead of me while he his on his death bed without anyone able to do anything about it.!" Hanabi yelled

"...I...understand how you feel"

Do You! You don't understand anything! I pretty sure your glad that this has happened I know you've always hated me and father that's why you did this to him

Stop it hanabi"

All your doing is taking advantage of the situation, I bet your happy with yourself taking away away the one person that I love and care about most

Stop it..."

I bet you wanted him to die!"

"I SAID TO STOP!" Hinata yelled as she slapped Hanabi across the face

Hanabi looked up in shock and held her red cheek

"Dont think that I don't love father I love you both and I feel horrible for what I did , how could you think that I would feel happy from this, to benefit from this situation. It's you who don't know how I feel Hanabi your not the one being faced down with disgusted disapproving stares, your not the one hated by your whole entire your family, you can point fingers and pass the blame to me all you want but I know that I will carry on this guilt until I've fixed what I've done... I've already lost one parent I don't need to lose another. You can hate me all you want I understand , you always did anyways but I've been entrusted the duty of the entire clan and the last thing I need is an ignorant spoiled brat jumping down my throat about the things that she dosent even understand!

"Hanabi you haven't even felt true pain"

"And you have"

"..."

Heh...dont try to speak down to me like your high and almighty your nothing but a hypocrite you..."

"Hanabi that's enough!" Neji yelled as he opened the door

"..."

" with you la..."

"Dont bother! ! Being in a room with someone like you this long was enough to make me sick to my stomach"

Tch..hana..."

Hinata pulled on neji arm stopping him. "I'll speak with her later "

A"re you sure about this "

Hinata nodded her head as he sighed in defeat.

"She does have some right to be mad with me about the whole thing with father"

"..."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to find a way to take my Chakra out bu th I don't know how, I'm still don't know how to control this power...can you help me neji."

"... ill see what I can do, but I can't say I've seen something. Like this before. It's best we start now.

"Ok"

...

"So why did she wake me up for" Said naruto as he watched tv dressed in different clothes

"...you do realize it's two in the afternoon right?"

"And you do realize sand man isn't real and you can't control sleep right"

"...she has a message for you (he completely ignored what naruto said)here" Gaara saud handing him a note as he got up to leave

Naruto took the note and called out to gaara before he left.

"Heh...it goes through one ear and out the other dosent it gaara or are you just embarrassed"

Gaara slammed the door and naruto chuckled to himself. After awhile naruto opened the note and read it's contents.

Hey sleeping beauty we've been trying to call you for the longest while but a parent you were to tired so me and sakura DE ides to have a little fun oh I almost forgot to mention sasuke ...anyways since hinata and the others are now apart of us we decided to have a little fun scavenger hunt but of course you and Tenten are gonna be the one hunting.

(What the hell makes her think I'm gonna be apart of this )

If your thinking what the helI is gonna make you be apart of this I'll tell you 1. I have your phone 2. I have your precious gama-chan and 3. All your supply of Ramen is gone.

(...What THE hell! !..." Naruto ran up and down the house with the paper in his hand looking for the items claimed to be missing but didn't find anything.)

Now if you ever want to see them again you'll follow these instructions in the paper.

* * *

Hinata has been giving bad news and ino is up to no good again find out what's gonna happen in the next chapter .


	21. Let the games begin!

Its been far to long and I'm not gonna lie I was a bit bored of writing this story seeing as how much I've been procrastinating and prolonging things for no apparent reason (ihad not noticed this until I thought deeply about the story) so anyways I wanted to do a new story but I can't do something like that with this in the way so I've decided to finish this story and get back on track, I will not rush it so I'll start updating every night from now on...yeah...I "will try to" stop procrastinating to the best of my abilities, I'm actually angry at the other chapter I did why in the world did I go and do something like a scavenger hunt(face palm) I've reflected and I have my regrets with this story well on to it.

Previously:Hanabi and Hinata are on bad terms with their fathers current condition and ino has decided to stir up some trouble with a scavenger hunt.

"Do you remember how you created that shield"

"No"

"Hmm this would of been easier if you knew, can you recall how it you felt when it happened."

"Well...I was angry when it first happened and then I felt warm and all of a sudden I could make the shield and draw in chakra"

"So baisically your power reacts to your emotions, this should be simple enough then. I want you to clear your mind and concetrate on everything try to feel everything around you."

"What...I.."

"It's the simple basics Hinata if you can't do this then there's no saving hiashi sana, you've already mastered the bayakugan so this should take more than a few minutes,

"W..wait where are you going"

"To the library to see if there is any information on a case like this, when I come back you should be able to at least gather a string of chakra."

"Neji no I is a strict teacher...but now is not the time to feel hopeless if got to master this." said Hinata as she closed her eyes and began concentrating.

Neji was in the library looking through some books when he sensed a presence.

"Who's there...hmm ..baya.."

"Ah ah ahhhhh ,there's no escaping this Mr. Hyuuga"

Neji spun around quickly "what..." and he was soon knocked out and tied up.

As easily as the intruder slipped in they slipped out with extra person in tow.

...with Naruto...

"At the park huh..., well I'm here and there's no one around where the he'll is my stuff!"

"Oh Naruto your already here"

"Huh oh tenten , did they bribe you into this to?"

"Bribe? no I willingly did this I thought it seemed like fun"

"Nice to see your enjoying yourself" Naruto said sarcasticly as his stomach growled

At the sound of Narutos stomach ino appeared

"There you are now where the he'll is my stuff.?"

" No need to be in a rush as stated in the paper if you want your stuff your gonna have to find them by following the directions , though it's not gonna be easy."

"What do you mean not easy"

"Oh hey tenten I'm glad you decided to come along , you have a very special hidden prize."

"Oh I cant wait"

"Let the games begin! You have until sundown to find everything if your unable to find everything you permanently loose something."

"Something like what?"

"I'd like to leave thAt up to the imagination anyways see ya at the finish line"

"Hey wait!" naruto yelled but she already left

"When I get my hands on her"

"Well we have no time to waist so let's go"

"Yeah"

Naruto and tenten took different paths as was instructed on the paper

Naruto

1) On this path it's very tricky try not to get trapped in anything stickynthe thing you treasure may be before your eyes but do not be quick to decide.

"What the hell is this, whatever if I no thinks I'm gonna (gasp)

"Gama-chan!" naruto shouted in joy as his wallet was there dangaling right across from him

Naruto quickly jumped at it grabbing the wallet

"At least they doing do anything to it, now...?, hey why the he'll can't I move Naruto said as he struggled"

Naruto suddenly heard chittering and looked around and saw nothing, after feeling something wet drop on his head he looked up and screamed

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"(the scream was so loud birds flew off in the distance"

Tenten:

1) your first stop is somewhere sparkly and blue there you'll find something Sharp and chews.

"Well it simple I have to find the pond "

"where is it?"

" Bark!"

" oh it's akamaru " tenten said walking close to the dog

Suddenly akamaru had an evil glint in his eye and sudenly ran off at great speeds

"Wait why did..." tenten was suddenly yanked as she realised what just happened

"Eyahhhhhhh, b..glad dog" tenten yelled as she was dragged through bushes and dirt tenten tried to take the rope off from around her leg but every time she did akamaru would run through mud.

"Eyahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I Hate dogs!"

Naruto:

"Ha...ha...ha..." Naruto leaned against a tree as he tried to catch his breath

"Where the hell did they get a giant spider from!"

"I swear when I get my hands on her"

"As great as that sounds , I'm not the only one doing this"

"why don't you come out and explain that to me"

"Why Naruto if I did that ,the game would be over , plus Sasuke and sakura are also having fun"

"What those two are in on it"

" yes Naruto didn't you read paper "

"Anyway I'll give some advice if you manage to catch one of us the game ends and you get all your stuff back if not you'll just have to do everything the hard way just like I said before. The next round Sasuke will be handeling it.

2) go in deep until you see a huge tree ...Your on your own ㈴1

"Inooooooooo!"

...with tenten...

"Eyahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Akamanaru finally stopped and tenten was spazzed out from what she went through. Akamaru bit the rope that connected teneten to him and ran off.

"The dog deciders to take me for a joy ride and then ends up running away leaving me..." tenten looked at the paper and then back at her surroundings.

"Great ...I'm lost and no where near where I'm supposed to be."

"Rustle"

Tented directed her attention to where the sound came from and approached. The rustled continued until something came out of the bushes .

"(gasp)... Oh...my" tenten said as her eyes turned into hearts and the being suddenly ran off, with tenten blindly following.

...Naruto...

"Ok I'm by the tree , now come on out teme I'm hungry and I want to get this game over with." Naruto said cracking his knuckles

Suddenly fog started to surround Naruto making it hard to see anything.

"What the hell where did all of this come from all of a sudden"

"I dont think you should be worrying about something like that at a time like this, if you don't find the next item before Sasuke gets to you you'll be wasting time."

Heh, like Sasuke could ever beat me!"

"Yeah,yeah better hurry"

Foot steps could be heard all around Naruto as shadows moved around the fog. Naruto face got serious as his eyes darted around and then he found it .

"My phone" Naruto said as he picked it up

"Your open dobe"

"Wha-"

Narutos face paled as he shot off into the air holding his but.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Pfffffttttt... Hahahahahahahahahwhahaha, that idiot I can't believe he fell for that old trick, he must really be off his game."

"Hnn"

"Awww come on what's wrong Sasuke don't tell me your mad that I dragged you into this , you have to admit your having a little fun.

"..."

"SSee"

"Tch ...what about tenten?"

"Oh don't worry I decided to speed things up for her, its all going according to plan."

...with Hinata...

"Inhale...exhale..."

"Ok I've got this..." Hinata began to concentrate as a string of chakra began to form.

"I...I did it!"

"Neji-nii I," Hinata looked around only to realised he hadn't come back

:Neji has been gone for a whior now, I'll go check on him"

Hinata went to her family's library and called out for her cousin to hear no response. Hinata walked around only to trip on a book that was on the floor.

"Ow ,what, ...oh" Hinata said as she looked at the book she tripped over.

...Tenten...

"Come back don't go !" tenten yelled after the shirtless male that looked like neji

The male suddenly disappeared as tenten arrived in an open area.

"What...where did he go?"tenten wondered as she walked looking around until she tripped and fell on top of something.

"Owww...N...Neji!"

"Said a shocked tenten as she looked at the tied up boy. Neji began to wake up and realised what had happened as he broke the bonds and stood up in anger.

"What are you doing here tentempn?" Neji questioned

"I no planned this scavenger hunt and...oh..."

"Neji propped an eyebrow but pages no mind, instead his anger flared"

"That girl knocked me out and dropped me here"

"Oh congrats tenten you won!"

"You!"

"Relax long hair we just decided to have some fun commemorating us becoming friends"

"You call knocking someone out and tieing them up is commerating friends"

"Well if we had asked you wouldn't have done it Plus , it was more for tenten than it was for you(wink)"

"Tented immediately blushed and turned her head away.

"I don't have time for this I need to get back to lady Hinata" with that Neji left leaving the two girls confused

"I wonder what's got him in a twist."

"Maybe the fact that you tied him up"

"You know you loved it,especially when you thought you saw him shirtless."

"Wh-what ...yo...you!"

"Ah don't worry I've recorded the precious memories that was made today" I no grinned evily

Tented paled and begged I no as the walked off to group up with the others.

"I no can I get that"

"Sure..."

"Phew"

"After I've shown everyone"

"Noo , ino!"

"Look were practically besties now "

"Why me..."

...Naruto...

"Damn that bastard!...and Damn kakashi!"

...somewhere over the rainbow...

"Aches"

"Got a cold?" asked an man with long white hair

"No, someone must be talking about me "

...Naruto...

"Rummmmble"

"Damn it it's almost sundown and I have yet to ea..." Naruto stopped as his mouth began to water

"My...ramen..." Naruto said as he saw it off in the distance calling out to him

"Narutos stomach began to sound off again as wanting to be fed."

"So...hungry...no Wait, after what I've been through today I know this is a trick."

Naruto looked around and didn't see anything unusual , and that's when it hit him. Narutos eyes turned red and he Inhaled then looked into the trees."

"There!" naruto said as he spotted sakura who had her guard down.

"I wonder how tentens doing, Ino went ahead to go check on her but she hasn't come back yet...aggghhh I knew I should of never gotten caught up in her stupid ,plaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh,"

"Omph" sakura said as she fell out the tree and landed on her back with something heavy on top of her.

"Sakura opened her eyes and was surprised to see naruto on top of her.

"N-Naruto !, get off idiot"

"No"

"N...no?"

"I caught you so I win now I want food, you here that ino!" naruto yelled the last part out

"The whole town could hear you, and as promised" I no pointed to an area piled high with bushes only to reveal Narutos ramen.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Narutos stomach went

"Bout time" Naruto said as he grabbed them and went off to eat.

"Hay wait ...ahhh that idiot."

"Anyways, did you have fun sakura."

"Shut up I no pig, where's tenten"

"Right there, she looked like she enjoyed herself too, see"

"Hey don't show that to anyone!" said tenten covering know phone

" anyway you said you did this to celebrate our friendship but why didn't you bring Hinata along?"

"I was but when I took neji she looked like she was busy, to make up for today we can just throw a party."

"No!"

"What! Why!"

"Because when you and a party is involved nothing good happens!"

"Pssh buzz kill" into jumped as she flipped her hair.

Sakura heard her but choose to ignore it being tired from the days events.

"I'm gonna leave guys, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Oh okay, it's about time I headed home myself, ciao"

"Later"

...things mansion...

Hinata observed the book she tripped , it seeming very interesting to her. Hinata turned the book around and saw the words tsuki faded out on the book. Just as Hinata was about to open Neji came in.

"Hinata"

"Oh noo-san i was looking for you"

"Sorry about that that friend of yours decided to drag me into one of their stupid games"

"Oh hehe , oh yeah I created a chakra string"

"That's good, now all you have to do now is be able to control it in your sleep and you should be able to save hiashi sana"

"M...my sleep?"

"Yes its just like breathing, just clear your mind and focus your chakra before you fall asleep and you should be able to take it in and out" Neji explained to her.

"Al...all ...right...no ...pressure" Hinata said as 31st got up and began to leave

"Wait Hinata, what's that book"

"Oh I found it on the floor , it looked interesting"

" let me see it"

Hinata handed him the book and Neji opened at flipped through the pages.

"Found anything?"

Neji nodded his head" it's empty, all the pages are blank"

Neji was about to put back but Hinata stopped him.

"Ahh I want to see it"

"Here, why do you want it?" Neji said as he gave her the book

"Since its blank , I could use it for something"

" I see, well you should go practice some more"

"Alright"

"I wonder why they would place can empty book in here"


	22. Surprise

Heeeeyyyy! I created a new story... I know shame on me , and I can't even finish this one.

"Okay concentrate...alright did it" Hinata said as she started glowing

"Now to keep it that way..."

"Hinata soon drifted off to sleep.

"Huh where am I" Hinata said as she was suddenly in a forest

"Is this dream...gasp..."

Hinata his behind one of the trees as she teared noises. She saw a beautiful lady in kimono humming a beautiful yet said song.

"Wow..." Hinata said to loudly as she covered her mouth the lady turned around but before Hinata could see her face she woke up.

"...aha...What was that?" Hinata questioned, it soon forgot as she realised the chakra around her

"I did it..." Hinata smiled and then went off to her father's room.

"He looked pale like he was about to die at any minute.

"This dosent seem right they said he had a week"

Hinata looked at the heart monitor and saw it was slowing

"...Gasp...Oh no"

Reaching her hands in front of her Hinata started take out the chakra from her father.

"Okay that should do it" she said looking at the monitor

Hinata let out a breath of relief when the heart monitor started beating normally.

"Father...your Okay" Hinata said happily

"Hmmmm...Hinata?" hiashi said waking up

"Ah...father don't move to much"

"Hmm...I see...Hinata...I'm sorry I was wrong..."

"...?"

"...Never mind, I would like to be alone to rest"

" Okay" Hinata said happily

...

Hinata quickly went to nejis room and knocked on the door waking him up.

"What is it hi..." Neji paused shocked seeing the mega watt smile on her face.

"I...I did it fathers awake!"

"Hiashi-sama?"

Hinata shook her head energetically.

Neji smiled softly and pat Hinata on the head.

"Good work"

Hanabi hearing all the commotion came out of her room.

"Fathers awake?"

Hinata nodded her head and thank fell to the floor and seemed to be smiling.

"I'm glad" she sad softly

Hinata went to comfort her but was stopped.

"You may have saved father but don't forget your the reason he ended up like this." she said as she went back to bed

Hinata flinched at her words and neji sighed.

"Well I guess everything back to normal"

...

It had been a couple of weeks since everything went down Hinata is on better terms with her her father who was healthy and got close to Naruto and the group everything was great until.

...

" we've run you up to date, are you ready?" asked itachi

The girl smiled " I'm always ready to see him"

"Then you should be prepared for school TOMMOROW "

"Yes I'm sure the classes will be fun"

...

It was lunch at school and Naruto and the gang including Hinata and hers were eating and chatting away.

"You know I've always wondered but , kiba how are you allowed to have a dog in school" tenten asked

"Naruto helped me with that, where I go Akamaru goes"

"Bark"

Tenten then looked at Naruto who noticed her staring.

"What?"

"What did you do?"

"Knowing him and that principal of ours he probably framed her"

Naruto looked at Neji shocked.

"You actually blackmailed the principal" Neji asked unbelievable and face palmed

"Do hyuugas have another hidden skill like mind reading"

"No you were just to obvious" Neji answered

Hinata giggled

"Oh, I just realised where s shikamaru?" Hinata questioned

"That lazy bum got away!" ino yelled

As if just noticing a tree she was next to she looked up and smiled Emily. Ino kicked the tree so hard it shook and out came shikamaru as he fell.

"The bastard was sleeping in the tree the whole time!"

"Uh ino , I think you knocked him out"

"Don't worry Hinata he'll be okay, all he needs is some. Nursing" ino immediately looked at remark and she got the message.

"I'll take him to the infirmary"temari smirked evilly

Don't worry Hinata he'll be okay, all he needs is some. Nursing" ino immediately looked at remark and she got the message.

"I'll take him to the infirmary"temari smirked evilly

"Will he be ok?" tenten questioned warily

"Yeah don't mind those two" sakura said

I No noticed Naruto and Hinata was sitting quite close to each other.

"I've got to say Naruto you and Hinata seemed to have gotten quite close over the past few weeks"

"Wh..what!" Naruto stuttered/blushed along with Hinata

"Me and Hinata are just good friends"

I No smiled at his embarrasment while Neji decided to sit between the two. Sakura on the other hand didn't look to pleased.

"Shut up pig, why don't you stop teasing Hinata"

"There's no need to get so defensive forehead , maybe your jealous.

"Jealous, the only thing I'm jealous of is how big your butt is"

" what did you say blimp head"

"I dare you to say that again!"

The two proceeded on with their bickering and some how Sasuke was dragged into it.

"I wonder if we'll have battle of the bands this year again" kiba wondered out loud

"Battle of the bands ?... Oh I always wondered doesn't it have music class"

"It would of if we hadn't driven every teacher away."

" Man, this is your fault Naruto, the babes could've been running to me"

" my fault!? Plus instead of running to you they would be running away from your dog breath"

"Hey!"

Ding dong ditch" the bell rang and everyone went to class.

Soon school was over and Naruto walked home.

"Yawn...I'm tired...huh the doors unlocked?" Naruto walked into house and looked around, his eyes widened in surprise

"Oh hey Naruto!"

"Ero-senin, Naruto said excited as he went to go hug him only to be punched in the face.

"Ow ! What the he'll old man!"㈐2

"I thought I told you not to call me that gaki!" jariya yelled㈐2

"Who the he'll it's a person they haven't seen in years"

"Even though its been years you still havent learned to respect me!"

"I'll respect you when you stop being a pervert"

Both of them growled at each other then backed off.

"So what are you doing back so early"

"I decided to relax awhile, what I can't do that?"

"Its nothing like that, its good to have you back" Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"So tell me , you got yourself a girlfriend yet?"

"Is that all you think about!"

"Naruto you have girls throwing themselves at you , and your not interested in any of them, I'm starting to worry about you sexuality"

"I'm not gay!...gahh I'm going to my room!"

"Naruto wait...you haven't had that dream lately, and that voice in your head?."

"Yeah..they came back a week ago..but it hasn't happened in awhile now"

" hmm, I was just wondering you could leave."

"You sure all that traveling hasn't messed with your head?"

"Shut up!"

...

It was late and Hinata was in her room looking through her closet.

"There it is" Hinata smiled

In her hand was small violet book that was given to her by her mother.

"If kiba hadn't mentioned battle of the bands I would of forgotten about this. I always used to enjoy singing with oka-san."Hinata said as she smiled softly

Just as she was about to open the book there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal hanabi which surprised Hinata.

"Oh hanabi...can I help you with something? " she said nervously

"...I hate you..." banana said suddenly

Hinata was taken aback by her words , yes it was obvious that hanabi hated her but did she really Come in just to say that.?

"I..."

"It's not fair...father and everyone treats you better just because of that power you got , they act like you didn't kill off the whole family those years ago, you don't deserve to be treated like your special now because of you everyone treats me like I'm second rate, you always take everything away!" hanabi said her fists clenched

"Oh I see she's so used to being up on top that now that everything changed she feels like its being taken away from her, I actually feel bad for her, hanabi doesn't know what it's like to be in acknowled so I can understand why she feels the way she does." Hinata thought to herself

"Hanabi...I"

"Don't try to act like you understand me!. She yelled as her eyes drifted to what was on Hinata desk.

"But I do...you feel like your unimportant right?

"Don't compare me to you!"

"You may have fooled everyone but I know your not better than me " after that hanabi left.

"Sigh...I think I'll just go to bed." Hinata said as she laid down.

"Oka-san what do I do about hanabi.?" Hinata asked to the sky.

...

It was short but necessary


	23. New students

Holla guys ( who says that anymore?) im doing good keeping my word I don't want to end up like those other authors that writes stories and doesn't finish them. I actually don't know why this is popular I wrote two dumb chapters after those two I would of gotten bored but I managed to steer the story back on track, so it was a necessary sacrifice. Anyways enjoy a better written chapter than the last two.

Naruto got up the next morning and got dressed for school. He was late but he was always late so who cared. Naruto noticed went outside locking the door after noticing jiraiya wasn't home.

"Probably went to perv on some girl" Naruto mumbled

the boys were waiting outside for Naruto as he walked towards.(except shikamaru)

" hey guys " Naruto yawned

"You take to long Naruto" kiba complained

"I just woke up"

"Wow leave it to you to be late to be late for school."(haha try to understand)

"Shut up dog breath...?...where's Akamaru"

"He was feeling under the weather so I left him home"

As they walked to school there were laughs and jokes being thrown around.

Suddenly Naruto stopped as they got near the school gates and squinted his eyes.

"Wait..."

"What is it Naruto?"

"Isn't that..."

"Hmmm... No way !"kiba yelled

"Huh?...its him" gaara said

The boys soon walked closer to the person that caught their attention.

"What's up scar face long time no see!" Naruto said trying not to laugh

The said man looked at the group of boys and a vein quickly appeared by his head as he grinned Evily.

"Oh but I see you everday in my dreams every time I see this scar." he pointed to his face showing a heart shaped scar on his face. No one could hold it in no more it was to funny.

"Bwahhhahahahahahahahaha" everyone laughed

The man started to get irate.

" im glad that my misfortune that you caused to place me in the hospital is funny to you.

"Come on scar face there's no hard feeling right"

"My name isn't scar face its ibuki and believe it when I say I'm gonna make your lives a living nightmare"

Nina shivered under intense glare.

"Principal tsunade gave me the right to do anything to those who come to school late to even jump the you all you always come late so I was waiting for this."

"Come on scar face just let us through" Naruto said walking parrot him only to bump into him

"Just try to get past me"

"Naruto showed him a mischievous smile"

"I accept the challenge"

"Garra" Naruto called out And soon in uni was immobilized in sand.

" .. Let me out of here you worms!"

"Sorry but we have to get to class" Naruto said as each of them jumped the gate and ran inside the school building.

The boys were laughing as they walked down the halls and met up with the girls and shikamaru.

"Where were you guys you missed class!" sakura scolded them

"It's not our fault, we ran into scar face" kiba defended

"Scar face?!, he's back!" ino questioned

"Umm who's scar face"Hinata asked

"Sigh, his name is not scar face its in uni and he was the school guard. They used to play pranks on him until he ended up in the hospital" Neji answered

Hinata gasped

"Hey don't say it like we did something bad" kankoro said

"Yeah it was just a hilarious permanent mistake" kiba started to snicker with everyone else as they rembered the scene.

"You know I always wonderd what you guys did to land hi. In the hospital.

" okay get this" kiba began as he told the story.

"FLASHBACK...

It was after school and Naruto and the gang was at the storage room.

"Hurry up before he comes back" Naruto said

"We're...trying...but this Damn thing won't budge" ink yelled frustrated

"Gah your taking to long"

"Then why don't you do it yourself done" Sasuke said and then stepped aside along with everyone else

"Heh...fine!" Naruto said as he went inside and grabbed it yanking on the thing

"Not so easy is it" kiba said

"Shut up!, it's like this thing is being held down by something but there's nothing there" Naruto struggled

"Hey! What do you miscreants think your doing!" said In uni as he came running towards them

"Naruto lets get out of here Renner what he said he'll do if he catches us"

"Yeah you idiot,we barely got away last time!"kankoro yelled

"Tch fuck it!, gaara" Naruto yelled

Understanding the message he stopped ibukis movements by trapping his feet with sand but it wasn't going to hold for long, when ibukis angry he can take down a whole building.

Naruto put chakra into his hands and finally managed to pull the thing out falling on his back holding it as it was pointed at In uni.

"NAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUTTTOOOOOOOOOO!. " multiple veins popped up on ibukis forehead, as he forced himself from where he was cracking the sand.

"Uh Naruto" kiba said as he noticed it was on fire .

"What!?"

"Let the Damn thing go!" temari yelled

Naruto immediately let it go as it flew out his hands hitting In uni square in the face sending him upwards into the sky as it blew up In the shape of a heart. And In uni fell to the ground creating a crater. Everyone ran towards it seeing if he was okay and soon bursted out in laughter.

Ibuki got up and yelled in anger. " What the hells so funny do you know what's gonna happen to you when I get my hands on you"

Everyone continued laughing

"You should worry about what happened to you" temari laughed as she threw him a mirror

Ibuki looked at himself and went into shock.

Everyone stopped laughing(tried to hold it in because this was even funnier)

"I think we broke him"kiba choked out as remark took a picture with her phone.

END FLASH BACk...!

Everyone was laughing as mine retold the story.

"I still have a picture of that day" remark said as she pulled out her phone.

They began walking to class as they laughed.

"That not funny Naruto" Hinata scolded

"Oh come on ...,,,hm?" Naruto said as someone bumped into him

...

KNOCK...KNOCK...

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal jiraiya

"Hm...your back earlier than expected and to visit me no less, so your either here to be a pervert or you have some information."

"Come on tsunade-chan can't a old friend visit each other, plus could you blame a man for being attracted to your b...oooooowwww!" jiriya said as he was hit with a book.

"If you really are here to harass me then leave" tsunade said angrily

"No ,no, I actually do have a good reason to be here" jiraiya said as the air got serious

"What did you find out"

"ThIngs have already started" jiraiya said

"What!?"

...

"Ow"the girl before Naruto said as she fell on the floor

"Here are you okay?" Naruto said holding out his hand to help her up.

The girl lifted her head and there eyes met as she took Narutos hands.

Narutos heart pulsed as he helped her up a small blush forming in his cheeks.

"I'm fine thank you" the girl said sweetly

They stood their silent trapped in each others gaze

Hinata who was right next to narutI noticed and didn't like it one bit, she also felt warry of the girl as she felt bad vibes from her.

"Soooooooo" started ino to break the silence

"Are you new here I haven't seen your face around before"

"Yes I just started today" she said smiling

"This late?" Neji questioned

"There were some issues with my family so it could not be helped, oh I'm gonn be late for class, I'm sorry but I have to leave now"

"Wait, what your name" Naruto called out to her stopping her

She turned back and smiled " its Karin"

"Naruto" he smiled

"Well it was nice to bump into you Naruto-kun" she said as she left

Hearing her say his name made Naruto heart skip a beat.

"Are you okay Naruto you look a little flushed"

"Wha...what are you talking about let's just go to class" Naruto said as he walked off the others laughing

Hinata and sakura frowned at what they witnessed clearly not happy about it.

Soon they all separated as they went off to there class.

Hinata sat down in math class not really paying attention to anything as she was lost in her thoughts.

"That girl why do I feel like I know her from somewhere" Hinata questioned herself as she thought hard about it

"She had long Apple red hair and red eyes.

" no I think I would remember meeting someone like That but one thing I do know is for some reason I feel uneasy about her...I don't like her."

"Gasp...no Hinata you can't think such things you can't just judge someone you don't know, its decided then ill ask her to be my friend!" Hinata thought to herself

"HINATA!"

"Uh ah y...yes!" hinata yelled as she jumped up

"I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes to answer this problem, but it looked like whatever you were thinking about was important, but I understand." kurenai said

HINATA smiled hopefully "really..th..."

"You can think long and hard after school because you have detention"

HINATA paled " De...d...Dr...detention"㈷2

Hinata put her head on her desk defeated and kiba looked at her sympathetically.

"My first time going to a school and I great detention, great going Hinata"㈶9

...

Naruto had science with Sasuke but sasuke never came to the class because their teacher ooroochimaru was always making passes at him.

"Sigh..." Naruto sighed as he went deep into his thoughts.

"Karin...I had never met her before but yet she made my heart beat like that"

"Hi Naruto kun mind if I sit here?" questioned Karin

Naruto hadn't noticed her before and was a little startled as he was just thinking about her.

"Sure"

Karin smiled and sat next to him accidentally knocking his pencil on the floor.

They both reached down for it touching each others hands.

"Sorry" they. Both said a little to loudly

Ino who had noticed their little interaction propped a brow and sakura was annoyed.

"We know this is high school and your teenage hormones are raging but do you think you put your flirting on hold so we can introduce the new student"

"Ah sorry" they both said

"Wait new student" both ino and Naruto thought to themselves

"Okay class this is sai, he was here last year but is a little late in starting so do welcome him"

Naruto, ino, and sakura eyes went wide in shock.

"Sai's back!" they all though

"Sai you can sit in the empty seat at the back"

Dai went to his seat and sat down not sparing them a glance. All that went through there mind was.

"WTF"㈶5㈐2

...skipping to lunch...

Everyone met up at where they usually did but this time with two extras.

"Hey guys guess who"

Everyone turned to look at the five walking.

"Sai!" they all yelled shocked

"Its great to see everyone" he faked smiled

"The bell with that!" ino yelled

"How many times do we have to tell you to let us know when your leaving and coming back"

"but I did In the form of a letter"

"You call that a letter that was a dumb pass puzzle you made up that no one could figure out so we threw it away"

"I thought it would be more fun"

"The bell it was!" Everyone yelled

"Anyways we can talk about the details later , I can see a lot of things happened since I was gone" sai said referring to Hinata Neji and tenten.

Naruto explained to sai the whole situation and since Karin was there she also was informed.

"So that's how it is, I'm actually glad I've been intrested In the hyuugafor suite sometime now. Now I can do my research with no problems."sai said

"Uh r...research?"㈳7 Hinata questioned

"Oh no you don't your not gonna start those things again when you just got back"ino yelled

Hinata took out her food which consisted of ramen and started to eat from it, Naruto was immediately next to her.

"That looks good Hinata give me a bite"

"Why don't you go get your own like the rest of us" neji said annoyed

"What ever" and Naruto ate it off her chopstick regardless

Ino and sakura gasped in shock."indirect kiss!"

"Aha... This is good Hinata did you make this" Naruto questioned happily

"Ah...y...yes... ..." Hinata

"You'll make a good wife someday" Naruto winked at Hinata as she went even red and passed out

"Oi! Hinata!?"

"Oh my" tenten giggled

Neji,sakura,and ino were furious at Naruto for making Hinata faint.

The others smirked or was laughing.

Karin who saw everything made a comment.

"You guys are really close especially you and Hinata naruto-kun" Karin said as she smiled

"Ah yeah i guess you could say that" Naruto said

"It was silent for awhile and ino decided to be the one to break it.

"So Karin have you made any friends yet?"

"No, the only people I've talked to so far is Naruto and you guys"

" then we'll be your friends" sakura said

"Really?"

"Yep your one of us now so there no going back" Naruto smiled

"Thanks!" Karin smiled as she hugged Naruto

"S..sure thing"Naruto blushed a Little

...

School was finished and Hinata had already woken up by then as Neji and tenten drove home. Naruto had offered to walk Karin home but she declined leaving them as she said bye.

Naruto and the gang had arrived at his house and things started to get serious.

"So what did you find out about them?" Naruto questioned

"Their here in konoha but their hideout is unknown. Naruto they already started their plans."

"Damn it! We still don't know what it is only that their after me, they are 5 steps ahead of us and Will still stuck here trying to figure out where they are." Naruto growled angrily

"It seemed That you are not the only one they are after"

"What?!"

...

"It looks like their in search of a female vampire to complete whatever they have planned."

"Have you figured out what is yet?"tsunade asked

"No, the only thing I was able to find about some older vampires is a legend but that's it everything runs cold after that"

"Do you know who the vampire could be then?"

" no there are no hints to that either"

"Tch dammit"

"Okay then I'll see what I could find on a legend you keep looking around" tsunade said

"Yeah,yeah...hmm...if you should stop drinking because your stressed about your age."

"What the he'll was that" tsunade yelled as she threw scissors at him but missed as he ran through the door making it stick.

"You know he right my lady" shizune said

Tsunade sent her a glare that also made her run out.

"Sigh...things is really starting to pick up isn't it" tsunade sighed

...end...

I didn't update yesterday I know ...origami was more important go yatori! I SHIP IT#! now I need to finish watch the rest of the anime I was procrastinating on assanation classroom-**********no rinne yadda yadda yadda


End file.
